Le petit monde de Yuki
by Fairy Selene
Summary: La mère de Yuki a été claire à ce sujet: pas de football ! Mais Yuki découvre qu'elle adore ça...La jeune fille décide de s'inscrire au club de foot de son collège, Raimon, sans que ça mère le sache. Entre amitiés et histoires d'amours, vie scolaire et football, Esprit guerrier et Mixi Max Trans, voyage dans l'espace ou le temps et Totems, la vie de Yuki va changer du tout au tout.
1. Présentation fanfiction et Tome 1

**Salut salut !^^ Avec l'autorisation de Kazumi-8, je vais faire une fanfic à tomes, comme elle ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic !^^ Et si c'est par hasard restez un peu !  
**

 **Voici la présentation de la fanfiction :  
**

 **Manga/Animé :** **Inazuma Eleven Go.  
**

 **Tome 1 :** **A bas le cinquième Secteur ! (en cours)**

 **Tome 2 :** **Chrono Stone. (pas encore commencé mais imaginé)**

 **Tome 3 :** **Sauvez Raimon !** **(pas encore commencé mais imaginé)**

 **Tome 4 :** **Galaxie. (ni commencé ni imaginé** **)**

 **Il y aura t'il d'autres tomes ?** **Sûrement, je dois juste trouver des idées.**

 **Type :** **Amitié, football, romance, vie scolaire, fantastique.**

 **Point de vue : Yuki Castaly.**

* * *

 **Petite présentation de l'OC principal de cette fanfiction :**

 **Prénom : Yuki.**

 **Nom : Castaly**

 **Age : 12 ans (en 6ème).**

 **Cheveux : Roses pâles avec une mèche noire.**

 **Coiffure : Tresse haute.**

 **Yeux : Gris.**

 **Peau : Beige.**

 **Style vestimentaire : Classique, féminin.**

 **Qualités : Cœur d'or, intelligente, douce, maligne.**

 **Défauts : Très timide, manque de confiance en elle, maladroite, naïve. **

**Je ne dirai pas ses amis, son petit copain et tout ce qui touche au football pour ne pas vous spoiler. Il faut savoir garder un part de mystère...**

* * *

 **Présentation Tome 1 : A bas le Cinquième Secteur !  
**

 **Moment dans l'histoire : Le jour où Arion Sherwind rentre au collège Raimon.  
**

 **Scénario :**

 **La mère de Yuki déteste le football, et oblige sa fille à faire de la danse classique. Jusqu'ici, cela n'a jamais dérangé Yuki. Mais un jour, lors de sa rentrée en 6ème, Arion Sherwind la convient d'essayer le foot, et Yuki adore ! La jeune footballeuse en herbe décide alors de s'inscrire au club de foot en cachette, sans que sa mère soit au courant. Entres les matchs, les esprits guerriers, les nouvelles rencontres et bien d'autres, la vie de Yuki va complétement changer ! Surtout qu'elle ai tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de l'équipe !  
**


	2. Chapitre 1 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 1:**

-Yuki !

Je me retournai vers ma mère.

-Tu n'oublie pas de t'inscrire au club de danse classique ! Et ne t'approche pas du terrain de football, je ne veux pas je ne veux pas que la barbarie de ce sport te contamine ! Et refait-moi ton chignon s'il-te-plaît !

J'obéis et sourit discrètement. Ma mère n'aime vraiment pas le foot. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi. La dernière fois que j'ai essayer fois que j'ai essayer, elle m'as hurlé que c'était un sport "pour les brutes et les barbares". Donc je n'ai pas insister.

-Oui. je répondis doucement.

Et je sortit enfin de cette maison. Une fois les marches descendues, j'inspire profondément. J'adore cette ville, elles est animée mais pas trop, pile comme il faut! Je jette un œil à ma montre. 7 h 45. J'ai un peu de temps. Je me mit en route d'un pas rapide. J'eus beau me dire que j'avais le temps, que c'était inutile de me presser, mes jambes accéléraient toute seules. J'étais si excitée ! Je rentre enfin au collège !

Ma mère m'a inscrite au collège Raimon. Sur Internet, elle a cherché les collèges qui proposent un cours de danse classique. Son visage s'est crispé quand elle a vu que seul Raimon en proposait. Il y avait aussi la Foi-Toute-Puissante mais je lui ai fait remarqué qu'en bus il faut une demie-heure pour y aller, et avec la pente ultra-raide qu'il faut grimper pour accéder au collège, a pied il me faudrait au moins 2 heures !

Mère a soupirer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aime pas Raimon à cause du niveau de l'équipe de foot. Là c'est moi qui avait soupirer. Pourquoi tout doit toujours revenir à sa haine pour le football ?

Je fus surprise de déjà apercevoir la grille de mon collège. Ma montre indique 7 h 50. J'ai marcher si vite que ça ? J'entrai dans le collège. J'arrive dans une cour avec des parterres de fleurs, le bâtiment principal au fond, un autre bâtiment et un cabanon gris à ma gauche également, et... Un terrain de foot.

Si Mère était là, elle avait prit un air répugné et contourner le terrain en le regardant avec dédain. Je fis cela. Si je ne l'imiter pas, elle les, saurait et me ferai la morale.

-Pourquoi tu regarde le terrain de foot comme ça ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix. C'était un garçon, qui rentre en 6ème sûrement. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns clairs, une coiffure indescriptible, des yeux gris comme les miens et me regardait d'un air furax. Ah oui j'oubliais, il a un ballon de foot coincé sous le bras gauche.

-Pourquoi tu regarde le terrain de foot comme ça ? répète t-il.

Je reste muette de surprise de surprise. Un féru du football ! Qu'est-ce que Mère aurait fait à ma place ? Aurait-elle fait genre de rien, rester elle-même, montrer qu'elle n'aime pas le foot ? J'aimerai prendre le deuxième solution, mais cela voudrait dire être moi-même... comme ma mère. Je soupira intérieurement. Sans être là, Mère régit déjà mon comportement.

-Répond ! s'énerve le garçon. Il t'a fait quoi le terrain de foot ?

-Rien. je laisse échapper.

Je mens ou je dis la vérité ? je déteste mentir. Je regarde le 6ème dans les yeux. Quelque chose dans son regard me donne envie de rester honnête.

-Alors pourquoi tu regarde le terrain avec dédain ?

-C'est à cause de ma mère. j'avoue.

J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Je n'ai rien contre le foot moi !

-De ta mère ? s'étonne le 6ème.

-Elle déteste le foot, alors elle croit qu'il faut que je le déteste aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu en pense quoi toi ?

-J-je ne sais pas. je bafouille en baissant les yeux. Déjà que j'ai du batailler pour échapper au cours de piano... Alors taper dans un ballon ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

-Tu... n'a jamais joué au foot ?

-Non. Donc je n'ai jamais pu avoir mon propre avis sur ce sport.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes puis dit:

-Dés que tu as finis les cours, rejoint-moi au terrain de la rivière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour jouer au foot pardi !

Je regarde ce garçon. Sûrement un peu trop fixement car il rougit légèrement.

-Tu ne comprend pas ou quoi ?! j'explose.

-Je ne comprend pas quoi ? demande t-il, l'air complétement paumé.

-Je ne peux pas échapper à l'autorité de ma mère ! C'est impossible ! Maintenant laisse-moi, je dois aller m'inscrire au club de danse classique !

-Pour toi ou pour ta mère ?

-Pour moi !

-Tu en ai sûre ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Je m'enfuis vers le bâtiment principal, mais je l'entendis hurler:

-Je m'appelle Arion Sherwind ! Si tu change d'avis rejoint-moi à la rivière ce soir !

Je ne prit même pas le peine de lui répondre et entrai dans le bâtiment. Une fille de 3ème s'avança vers moi.

-Eh la 6ème, grouille-toi ! lance t'elle. La réunion d'accueil va bientôt commencer !

-C'est où ? je demande poliment.

Mère m'a toujours dit de respecter les plus âgés que moi.

-A l'auditorium. répond t-elle en pointant le bout du couloir à ma droite.

En s'en alla. Ma montre indiquait 7 h 58. Je m'inscrirai plus tard au cours de danse. Je soupirai et entrai dans l'auditorium.

* * *

 **Juste un petit truc avant de conclure, si certains chapitres sont courts c'est parce qu'il y en aura beaucoup. Commentaires please !  
**


	3. Chapitre 2 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Je prit place au premier rang. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde? Arion n'était pas là. Peut-être ne sait-il pas où il faut aller ? Dans ce cas il faut que je le prévienne et...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce type n'est pas mon ami ! Il aime le foot, c'est éliminatoire ! Il rentra pile au moment où je pensait ça. Il me repère et me sourit. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne. Je le regrette aussitôt. Il est gentil avec moi et je l'envoi promener ! Je suis une vraie peste...

Aïe !

Un coup de coude me tire de mes pensés. Il vient de mon voisin de gauche, un garçon aux cheveux blond/gris qui m'arrive au niveau de la taille. Il porte un bandana bleue ciel et a des yeux noirs.

-Désolé ! s'excuse t-il. Je suis trop excité, impossible de tenir en place !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ressent la même chose. je le rassure.

-Je m'appelle Jean-Pierre Lapin ! Mais tu peux m'appeler J-P !

-Enchantée J-P, je m'appelle Yuki Castaly.

-Tu aime quoi comme sport ?

Houlà ! Je ne veux qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'avec Arion, aussi je répondit:

-La danse classique. Et toi ?

-Le foot !

Oh non ! Tous les 6èmes de ce collège aime le foot sauf moi ou quoi ? Et suis-je sûre de ne pas aimer le football ?

-Yuki? Ca va?

Je me tourne vers J-P.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu fait une drôle de tête depuis que j'ai parlé du foot. Tu n'aime pas ça ?

-Je n'y ai jamais joué.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Non non non ! La même scène se répète ! A ce moment, le directeur entra et commença à parler.

-Bonjour chers élèves ! Bienvenue au collège Raimon !

Ouf ! Merci monsieur ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! Je m'affalai dans mon siège et écoutai les paroles du principal.

-Durant les années que vous passerez dans cet établissement, j'attends de vous une conduite irréprochable. Sachez qu'a Raimon nous n'aimons pas: les menteurs, les tricheurs, les rapporteurs et les mauvaises langues. J'ai étudié vos dossiers à tous, et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de donnez des sanctions. Cependant, s'il le faut je n'hésiterai pas, et-

A ce moment-là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

La porte par laquelle j'étais entré s'ouvrit. J'étais de dos, donc je ne vis pas tout de suite le nouvel arrivant ou la nouvelle arrivante.

-Désolé pour mon retard.

C'était bien un nouvel arrivant. Dès que j'entendis sa voix, mon cœur accéléra pour une raison inconnue. Je pressai mes mains dessus, ne comprenant pas. Ce n'est qu'un garçon parmi d'autres, il n'y a pas de quoi s'emballer. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gens qui tombe amoureux d'un voix, parce que c'est stupide ! N'en tenant plus, je me retournai pour le voir.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Ce qu'il était beau ! Et cool... Il dégageait quelque chose de ténébreux, de sombre, qui m'attirait. Il avait de long cheveux bleus foncés, deux mèches se finissant en spirale qui encadraient son visage, un teint pâle. Et aussi des magnifiques yeux triangulaire couleur or.

Tout simplement irrésistible.

-C'est bon, dit le directeur. Assied-toi.

Le nouveau venu descendit les marches, se dirigeant vers le premier rang. La place à ma droite est vide. Il ne vas quand même pas... Et si ! Il s'assit à côté de moi. A sa droite, il y a les escaliers. Donc je suis son unique voisine.

-Salut, me dit-il alors que le directeur recommençait à parler. J'ai raté quoi ?

Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Un garçon aussi mignon et cool ne peut pas exister ET m'adresser la parole !

-Pas grand chose, je répondit en essayant de ne pas rougir. Il a juste dit qu'il n'aime pas les menteurs, les tricheurs, les rapporteurs et les mauvaises langues.

-C'est bon à savoir. Merci.

Il se retourna vers le principal. J'essayai d'écouter ce que ce dernier disait, mais j'étais obsédée par le garçon à côté de moi, et trop occupée à vérifier que mon cœur n'a ni exploser ni fondu. Si Arion et J-P était corrects dans leurs uniformes, ce garçon était absolument craquant. Mais vu son physique, il doit être toujours irrésistible, peut importe la tenue qu'il porte. Je me ressaisit et essayai de me concentrer sur le directeur. Mais c'est sans compter sur J-P, qui me chuchota:

-Tu es assise entre deux garçons ! Tu peux faire un vœu !

Je lui sourit et réfléchit.

Je souhaite... Je souhaite...

Je souhaite quoi au juste ?

Mon regard se posa sur le beau ténébreux à côté de moi. Peut-on souhaiter l'amour ? Je ne crois pas. Et puis, je veux qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis, et non à cause d'un vœu. Petit à petit, je pris conscience de ce que je voulais. Arrêter de me soumettre aux exigences de ma mère. Mais je fis un autre souhait, sans vraiment faire attention.

Je souhaite que ma vie devienne passionnante.

Si j'avais su que mon vœu se réaliserait aussi vite...


	4. Chapitre 3 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. Je voulais vous prévenir, si il y marquer: Victor Lame au lieu de son vrai nom de famille, c'est a cause d'un bug de traduction. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3**

L'élu de mon coeur fila dés que le directeur eu finis de parler. Déçue, j'allai en cours. Et là, ô joie, ô bonheur ! Il était assis au premier rang, son menton posé sur sa paume, dans ses pensés. Je n'osai pas entrer, et laissai passer les autres. Une fille aux courts cheveux bleus me remercia. Arion et J-P aussi étaient dans ma classe. Le premier me sourit sans oser me parler, le second me dit:

-C'est cool qu'on sois ensemble !

J'hochai la tête. Comme tous le monde était entré, je dus me résigner.

Surprise ! Etait-ce la chance ? Ou le hasard ? Si bien que la seule place libre était celle à côté du mystérieux ténébreux. J'inspirai à fond et m'assit à côté de lui. Il m'ignora, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Peut-être ne m'as t-il même pas remarquer. Je baissai les yeux, à la fois soulagée et vexée. Il me parle à l'auditorium et là il ne fait même pas attention à moi ? C'est bizarre...

* * *

A la fin des cours, j'allai à la salle de danse pour m'inscrire. La prof me sourit et me tendit un formulaire d'inscription.

-Remplis-moi ça avant le 10. dit-elle avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigea vers la cour.

A cet instant, je vis passer Arion avec un homme aux cheveux violets et avec une femme aux cheveux bleus et des lunettes rouges posées sur le sommet de son crâne. Intriguée, je les suivit. Sur le terrain de foot, je découvris un drôle de spectacle: une équipe de foot était allongés, tous blessés et aux bords de l'inconscience. Un ballon roula vers les pieds d'un garçon vêtu de chaussures blanches, d'un pantalon et d'une cape violette, et d'un tee-shirt rouge. Mais c'était...

Le garçon dont je venais de tomber amoureuse ! Je put confirmer ma théorie: il était canon dans toutes les tenues. Il sourit d'un air cruel et ricana:

-Pathétique ! Raaaaaaaaaah !

Il tira dans le ballon, qui fonça à une vitesse et à une puissance extraordinaire. Les quelques courageux qui c'étaient relevés mordirent la poussière. Le ballon s'enfonça dans le filet des buts, et pendant un moment je crus qu'il allait se déchirer, mais non. Mais pourquoi je regardais ça ? Je devais rentrer, sinon Mère va s'inquiéter ! Sans vraiment être à ce que je faisais, je prit mon portable et envoya un message à Mère pour lui dire que je rentrerai vers 18 h et de ne pas s'inquièter. Elle accepta sans poser de questions.

Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Maintenant je ne peut pas rentrer sinon Mère trouverai ça bizarre ! Bon, tant que je suis là autant regarder ce qui se passe...

-Ah ah ah ! J'ai détruis le club de Raimon ! rit l'attaquant aux cheveux bleus.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est que l'équipe réserve. le contredit l'homme qui accompagnait Arion.

-Tiens tiens, monsieur Travis...

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fait ? interviens Arion.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! rétorqua le ténébreux. Tout ça ne te concerne pas !

-Si ! J'aime le foot ! Je ne ta laisserai pas salir le nom de ce sport !

-Comme c'est mignon... Bon je te lance un défi: tu me prend le ballon et je fiche la paix au minable club de ce collège.

-Ca marche !

Arion courut sur le terrain. La femme, qui il me semble était Mme Hills, essaya bien de le dissuader, mais en vain. Au bout de 10 minutes, je me couvris le visage. Arion se faisait laminer.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le défi continuait, la détermination d'Arion commença à me secouer. Je voulais intervenir, quelque chose en moi me poussait vers le terrain. Je balança mon sac et glissa vers le terrain situé dans un creux et me postait devant Arion, bras écartés.

-Laisse-le ! je hurle.

Mon cœur battait si vite et si fort que j'avais peur qu'il sorte de ma poitrine. Mon amour pour l'attaquant n'avait en rien diminué, mais Arion est le premier dans ce collège à avoir été gentil avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse. La force que je sentais en moi se dispersa dans tout mon cors et augmenta. J'avais très envie de chiper le ballon au ténébreux, mais je n'ai jamais joué au foot, je vais me ridiculiser.

Quelque chose changea sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux bleus, il sembla me reconnaître mais ne fit pas de commentaires sur ça.

-Et bien les téméraires ! s'écria t-il. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Je m'appelle Arion Sherwind !

-M-moi c'est Yuki. Y-Yuki Castaly. E-et t-toi ? je demande en essayant de ne pas trahir mon impatience de connaître son nom.

-Victor Blade.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas répéter ce nom. Un beau pour un beau garçon.

Victor me sourit. Mais pas un sourire sympathique comme à l'auditorium, mais un sourire cruel. Je soupire intérieurement. Au dirait un autre garçon... Mais mon cœur me hurle que c'est bien le même. Et d'un coup, je me rend compte que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à cause de son physique. Je ne sais pas comment il est vraiment. Enfin, ce n'est pas là le principe du coup de foudre ? Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'on garçon me fait caquer...

-Bon tu vas rester plantée là ou tu me prend le ballon ? ricana Victor. Je te lance le même défi qu'au morpion par terre.

-Arion n'est pas un morpion ! je riposte.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant on dirait. Tu le connaît ?

-Oui ! C'est mon ami !

Arion me sourit. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le connaît à peine, alors pourquoi je dis qu'on est amis ? La force que je ressentais depuis tout à l'heure grandis encore, et je sentis une faible chaleur au niveau de mon dos. Le visage de Victor changea d'un coup, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-Impossible... murmura t-il.

Sans réfléchir, j'essayai de le tacler, mais il esquiva. La chaleur disparut de mon dos, mais la force resta inchangée. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je posai ma main droite par terre. Toujours au sol, je prit appui dessus et fit une pirouette, volant ainsi le ballon en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Je me relevai et calai le ballon sous mon pied droit.

-Je t'ai pris le ballon, dis-je avec un aplomb qui ne me ressemblait pas. Maintenant laisse le club de football en paix !

-Ouais ouais... grommela Victor à contrecœur.

A ce moment une voix intervient:

-Comment osez-vous salir ce lieu sacré ?!

-C'est pas trop tôt. soupira Victor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un garçon aux cheveux gris, mi- longs et frisés se tenait en haut de la pente. Il avait des yeux noisettes, portait un maillot de foot et un brassard rouge de capitaine.

-C'est qui ? demande Arion.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon ! Riccardo Di Rigo !

Une dizaine de garçon vêtus du même maillot que leurs capitaine apparurent à ses côtés.

-Et voici le onze de Raimon ! s'écria Riccardo.

Super... Mère m'a interdit de m'approcher du club de foot, et maintenant je me retrouve impliquée dans une de leurs affaires... Soudain je me souviens du ballon coincé sous mon pied. Je dois m'en débarrasser avant que Riccardo ou un autre joueur ne le remarque. Je l'envoyai à Arion. Il se releva et le réceptionna avant de me sourire.

Manque de bol, le capitaine m'a vu. Il posa son regard son moi. Je rougit et me tordis les mains, gênée. Je déteste qu'on me regarde. Riccardo dut remarquer ma gêne, car il détourna le regard vers Victor. Je voyais leurs lèvres remuer.

Mais je n'entendais qu'un bruit lointain, un écho... L'esprit embrumé, j'avais du mal a respirer, la tête qui tourne, des taches dansait devant mes yeux...

C'était une crise d'angoisse.

J'ai des troubles de l'anxiété depuis le CP. On me harcelait à l'époque. Depuis, on a toujours trouver un moyen pour me rabaisser. J'espère que le collège sera l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. Et ça avait plutôt bien commencé...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un ballon dans la poitrine, je n'en pouvais plus...

Je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? 10 minutes ? 2 heures ? Je me décide enfin à regarder ma montre. 16 h 57. J'ai finis les cours à 15 h. Cela fait presque deux heures que je suis là, assise juste à côté de la grille du collège.

-Yuki ?

Je ne réagit pas, perdue dans mes pensés. Ma crise était passée depuis longtemps, mais je suis passée pour une cruche trouillarde devant le onze de Raimon, leurs coach, Arion et, encore pire, devant Victor.

Victor... En repensant à lui, mon cœur s'emballe.

Victor...

-Yuki ?

Cette fois je levai la tête. Arion était accroupis devant moi, son éternel ballon de foot sous le bras, tout égratigné.

-Arion ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-J'ai joué un match avec Raimon contre l'équipe de Victor, les Chevaliers Noirs. On s'est fait laminer ! Mais quand Victor a invoquer un esprit guerrier et m'as tirer dessus, Riccardo, sous le coup du désespoir, en a libérer un aussi ! Et du coup le coach des Chevaliers Noirs est venu et il a annulé le match, donc on a gagner par forfait et on a sauvé le club de Raimon !

D'accord. Je n'ai pas tout compris au récit d'Arion. Surtout sur les esprits guerriers. C'est quoi un esprit guerrier ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, dis-je. C'est quoi un "esprit guerrier"?

-Ah oui ! s'écria Arion. Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas, mais en fait c'est la manifestation extérieure de la force intérieure d'un joueur. C'est très puissant, tout le monde ne peux pas en invoquer ! Moi je ne connaît que Victor, Riccardo et toi qui en sois capable.

Une seconde. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans cette liste ?!

-Arion, ne sois pas stupide. Je n'ai jamais jouer au football avant aujourd'hui, alors comment veut-tu que je puisse invoquer un de ces machins ?

-Quand tu m'as aidé tout a l'heure, j'ai vu des flammes noires et bleues sortir de ton dos. Certes il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et elles ne sont pas rester longtemps, mais cela signifie que tu as l'âme d'une invocatrice.

Je restai bouche bée. Moi ? Une invocatrice ? Aurais-je un tel potentiel pour un sport que je n'ai jamais pratiqué auparavant ? Arion reprit la parole:

-Au fait, merci.

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour être venue m'aider contre Victor. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton tacle. On aurait dit du breakdance.

-C'était du breakdance.

Il sourit.

-Ah oui. La danse. Mais ce n'était pas de la classique ?

-J'ai fait de tout.

Il déolga le ballon de sous son bras et le tendis vers moi.

-On va jouer au foot ? A la rivière ?

Je regardai mon ami dans les yeux. Je savais rien qu'en le regardant qu'il ne me trahirai jamais. Je n'ai pas ressentis ça pour Ambre. Ambre... Repenser à celle qui se disait mon amie me donne la nausée. Arion est mon premier véritable ami, je le sens. Je posai ma main sur le ballon d'Arion, lui sourit et dis:

-On va jouer au foot !

* * *

 **Petite traduction des noms et des mots français aux noms japonais pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre... Enfin, pour l'instant, je ne dis que ceux qui sont apparut dans ce chapitre. Quand il y aura de nouveaux personnages, je dirai leurs noms japonais. Donc:**

 **Arion Sherwind: Matsukaze Tenma.**

 **Victor Blade: Tsurugi Kyousuke.**

 **Riccardo Di Rigo: Shindou Takuto.**

 **Esprit guerrier: Keishin.**

 **En espérant que ça pourra aider. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !**


	5. Chapitre 4 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Arion posa le ballon juste devant moi et s'éloigna.

-Essaye de me passer !

Je lui sourit et courut vers lui, ballon a pied. Cependant je me prit les pieds dans le ballon et m'étalai par terre. Le ballon roula a l'autre bout du terrain de la rivière. Arion m'aida à me relever.

-Bon, dit-il, on va commencer par le dribble. Passer la défense on verra après. OK ?

-D'accord !

C'est comme ça que je me mit à faire des allers et retours sur le terrain de la rivière. Je n'ai besoin que de 10 minutes pour être à l'aise avec le ballon. C'est bien plus amusant que ça en à l'air ! Ensuite Arion tenta de me passer. Je réussit à lui prendre le ballon ave une facilitée qui nous étonna, moi la première.

-Houa ! s'écria Arion. Tu assure en défense ! Bon maintenant passe-moi !

Mais Arion me reprit le ballon, que je récupéra dans la seconde qui suit. Je courut vers les buts et tira. La balle partit vers la gauche, et je crut qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer, mais elle s'enfonça dans le coin en haut à gauche des cages.

-Tu as fait une lucarne ! dit Arion. T'es forte !

-Merci, je répond, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-Quand même !

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, on fit une pause, en sueur. Mon chignon était à moitié défait, mais je m'en fichais. Arion dit:

-Bon, tu veux jouer à quel poste ?

-Tu en pense quoi toi ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit:

-Je pense que tu serai parfaite en défense. Tu as aussi de bons tirs, mais il faudrait te tester avec un vrai gardien, moi je suis nul a ce poste.

Bon. J'avoue qu'il a raison, il est nul comme goal.

-Le dribble... reprit Arion. Eh bien, excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

-Je vais m'entraîner.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Sérieux ?! Ca te plaît le foot ?

-Tu rigole ! je m'exclame. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !

J'étais sincère. Je ne ressentait rien en dansant, mais le foot est un milliard de fois plus amusant !

-Trop bien ! cria Arion en levant le poing.

Je commençai à refaire on chignon pour que Mère ne se doute de rien.

-Je trouve que le chignon ne te vas pas, dit Arion. Ca fait trop strict avec ton visage.

-Tu me propose quoi ?

-Je peux ? demanda t-il en montrant mes cheveux.

-Bien sûr.

Arion se plaça derrière moi et entrepris de me coiffer.

-Tu as un deuxième élastique ? demande t'il au bout d'un moment.

Je lui en tendis un. A la fin il mit ses mains devant mes yeux et m'entraîna vers la rivière. Il enleva ses mains. Dans la surface réfléchissante de l'eau je put voir l'œuvre d'Arion: une tresse nouée au même endroit qu'une queue-de-cheval. Elle m'arrivait à la taille.

-Arion, je m'écrie, c'est magnifique !

-Tu trouve ?

-Mais oui ! C'est mille fois mieux qu'un chignon !

-Je suis content que tu aime.

-J'adore !

Ca me rappelle un souvenir. I ans, Ambre m'avait inviter chez elle. Elle m'avait coiffé et fait des anglaises. Je n'avais pas aimé, mais on avait bien ris. En repensant à Ambre, mon cœur se serre.

-Ca va Yuki ? demande Arion.

-Oui. C'est juste que le fait que tu me coiffe m'as rappelé un souvenir.

-Un mauvais ?

-Non. Enfin, il n'est pas mauvais en lui-même, mais c'était avec une fille qui se disais mn amie et qui... Enfin tu vois.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-D'accord.

Je pouvais faire confiance à Arion, je le savais.

-Avant j'avais trois supers amies, commençai-je. Ambre, Marie et Lou. Marie était très sensible et pleurait facilement, mais je l'adorais quand même. Lou était secrète, peu bavarde, mais aussi loyale et compréhensive. Elle savait écouter et ne perdais jamais son sang-froid.

-Et Ambre ?

Je fit une pause avant de reprendre:

-Elle avait un grand sens de l'amitié. Enfin je le croyais. Un jour j'avais inviter Marie, Lou et Ambre à dîner à la maison avec Mère. Elles s'entendaient bien, même si Mère posait pas mal de questions déplacée. A un moment, j'ai du aller chercher de l'eau. Quand je suis revenue, Marie pleurait. Lou lui caressait le dos en essayant de la consoler. Ambre... Ambre se tenait devant moi, poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux. Elle m'as dit:

 _"Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Que tu nous insulte, Lou et moi, passe encore, mais tu sais bien que Marie est sensible ! Tu... Tu n'est qu'une garce !_

 _-Mais... Je-je n'ai rien fait ! avais-je protesté._

 _-Mytho ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! On te faisait confiance, et toi... Toi tu te moque de nous derrière notre dos ! Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis !_

 _-Je crois que vous devriez partir. avais dit Mère._

 _-Ca vaudra mieux ! Allez venez les filles ! On n'as pas besoin d'hypocrite dans notre bande !"_

-Depuis ce jour, Marie me fuyait comme la peste. Lou a déménager peu de temps après, mais Ambre était rester avec Marie. Quand je voulais voir Marie pour lui parler, elle me disait:

 _"Dégage ! Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal ?"_

-Mais pourquoi elle faisait ça ? demande Arion. Tu n'avais rien fait !

-Tu me crois ? je lui demande, étonnée.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ai mon amie, je te fais confiance.

-Arion, merci. Tu es tellement gentil.

-Ah ah ! rit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Tu trouve ?

-Oui !

Le ciel se coloriait d'orange. Je regardai ma montre.

18 h 30.

Oh non ! Je suis en retard ! Je me levai à toute vitesse, prit mon sac et partit en hurlant à Arion:

-Désolé faut que j'y aille !

-Demain à 6h on se retrouve ici ? hurla t-il.

-OK ! je répond.

* * *

J'arrivai très vite chez moi.

-Tu as vu l'heure ?! hurle Mère.

-Désolé, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Son visage changea.

-Mais... Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

Je me redressai et sourit.

-Tu aime ? C'est un de mes amis qui me la faite. C'est chouette, non ?

-Refait-moi ton chignon immédiatement ! Tu as passer l'âge des tresses ! C'est bien trop... Enfantin !

Je serrai les poings pendant que Mère retournai dans la cuisine.

-Non !

Elle se retourna.

-Pardon ? dit-elle.

-Je ne referai pas un chignon ! J'aime cette coiffure, je la garde !

Elle me fixa l'air furieux pendant quelques secondes. C'est la première fois que je lui tiens tête, et je tremblais de partout.

-Bon, finit-elle par dire. Je vais faire à manger. Mais tu ne t'ai pas approcher du club de foot au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non, mentis-je. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Pour rien.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me préparai très tôt pour rejoindre Arion à la rivière. Je laissai un mot Mère pour lui dire que je partais pu tôt pour pouvoir remettre mon formulaire d'inscription pour le cours de danse classique. Un pur mensonge. Ce formulaire est allez direct à sa place: dans la poubelle.

Arion était déjà là. Il me sourit et on commença à jouer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se passa un truc étrange. Arion fonçait vers moi, je devais lui prendre le ballon. Une idée folle germa dans mon esprit. Je tendis ma paume vers Arion. Une étoile dorée à cinq branches apparut devant ma main. Elle grossit, grossit... Et explosa.

Le choc me propulsa en arrière. Arion courut pour m'aider.

-Yuki ! Tu m'as déjà dépasser !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Cette étoile... C'est le début d'une super technique !


	6. Chapitre 5 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 5**

-Un début de super technique ? je m'étonne. De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu ne connaît pas non plus ? demande Arion. Bon, je t'explique: une super technique, aussi appelée technique spéciale, c'est une technique d'arrêt, de dribble, de défense ou de tir, mais trois fois plus puissante que la normale ! C'est moins forts que les esprits guerriers, mais tout footballeur qui se respecte ce dois d'un avoir au moins une !

-Et toi, tu en as une ?

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

-Ben... Ouais ! Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait finie...

-Montre-moi !

Il réfléchit une minute.

-C'est vrai que contre un défenseur ma technique de dribble sera plus vite finie... Ca marche !

On s'entraîna, jusqu'à ce que...

- _ **Dribble Zéphyr !**_

Arion venait juste de terminer sa technique, et la mienne aussi était prête. J'étais si heureuse ! Le football pourrait-il combler le manque d'amour de ma mère ? J'en suis certaine en tout cas. C'est si amusant de jouer au foot !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mon premier cours d'histoire-géo. C'est aussi mon premier cours de la journée. Mon premier réflexe en entrant fut de chercher Victor du regard.

Il n'était pas là.

Je soupirai, et m'assit à côté d'Arion. Le cours se déroula sans accroc.

A la fin, j'attendis Arion, qui mit un temps assez long à ranger ses affaires. Quand on put enfin sortir, j'eus la surprise de découvrir Riccardo appuyer contre le mur en face de notre salle.

-Salut, dit-il, je vous cherchai.

-Pourquoi ? demande Arion.

-Je vous ai vu jouer hier soir, à la rivière. Vous êtes certes des débutants, mais vous avez beaucoup de potentiel.

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des compliments.

-Hé, pas la peine de rougir ! s'écria Riccardo en me voyant. Je disais la vérité, je ne voulais pas te gêner...

-Ca va, je dis, c'est juste que je rougis facilement.

J'essayai de calmer mes rougeurs pendant que Riccardo poursuivait:

-Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est qu'il y une épreuve de sélection pour entrer dans l'équipe de foot. Ca vous tente ?

Hier, j'aurai hurler que non, que c'était une erreur... Mais l'emprise de Mère a un peu glisser grâce à l'enthousiasme d'Arion. J'en avais super envie, mais... Si Mère le savait, elle ferai en sorte que je ne touche plus un seul ballon de ma vie...

-Tu peux t'inscrire en secret, me dis Arion. Tu n'aurais qu'as dire que ce sont des entraînements de danse.

Mais cette idée est géniale ! Je dus me retenir pour ne pas sauter au cou de mon ami.

-Oui, je vais faire ça ! je m'exclame en levant le poing gauche.

Riccardo, un peu paumé car il ne comprenait pas cette histoire de danse, reprit:

-Donc, vous y serez ?

-Oui ! répondons-nous en chœur, Arion et moi.

-Bon, à tout-à-l'heure alors.

Le capitaine des Raimon (et j'espère mon futur capitaine) se pencha vers nous et chuchota:

-S'il-vous-plaît... On a vraiment besoin de gens comme vous dans notre équipe.

Il s'éloigna, et nous laissa perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

* * *

Dès la fin des cours, Arion me guida jusqu'au terrain extérieur, puisque apparemment il y avait un autre. Trois garçons s'échauffaient déjà. Un aux cheveux verts clairs de 4ème, et un aux cheveux rouges qui est dans la classe de 6ème B. Il y avait aussi... J-P ! Je me souvenais qu'il aimait le foot, mais je ne pensait pas le voir ici ! Arion et moi allâmes dans un coin et nous échauffâmes en silence. A peine avions-nous fini que le coach, je crois, se leva et dit aux participants :

-Bon, comme vous n'êtes que 5, nous ferons un 5 contre 5. Tout d'abord dites-moi vos noms.

-Aaron Harrington, dit le 4ème.

-Nolan Icya, dit le 6ème B.

-Moi, c'est Jean-Pierre Lapin ! s'écrit J-P.

-Je m'appelle Arion Sherwind !

-Yuki Castaly ! je cite en essayant de ne pas rougir.

-Bien, reprit le coach après avoir noté nos noms. Maintenant je veux votre poste.

-Attaquant ! s'exclama Aaron.

-Gardien, déclara Nolan d'un ton las.

-Défenseur ! dit J-P.

-Milieu de terrain ! s'écria Arion.

-Défenseur, je répond.

J-P leva le pouce en ma direction et sourit. Je lui rends son sourire.

Nous allâmes nous changer avant de nous placer sur le terrain. Moi j'étais à droite des buts que Nolan va temporairement occuper. Le coach finit de tous noter, et siffla le début du match. Dans l'équipe adverse il y avait Riccardo en milieu de terrain, un garçon avec des couettes basses roses et des yeux bleus en défense, un gardien aux cheveux noirs, un garçon aux cheveux bruns/rouges, des yeux noirs et des lunettes blanches aux côtés de Riccardo. L'attaquant avait la peau bronzée et des cheveux bleus/gris qui cachait son œil gauche.

siffla le début du match. Le ballon était pour notre équipe. Nathan et Arion s'occupait de l'engagement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attaquant adverse fonça vers moi, ballon au pied, l'air sûr de lui. C'était l'heure de montrer ma super technique !

Je tendis ma paume droite vers l'attaquant et une étoile dorée apparut devant, bien plus nette que la dernière fois. Elle devient de plus en plus grande, et de plus en plus lumineuse. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, l'attaquant se couvrit le visage avec son bras, aveuglé par la lumière. Je sortis de derrière l'étoile et lui prit le ballon. L'étoile disparut.

- _ **Etoile Eblouissante !**_

Je passa le ballon à Arion.

- ** _Dribble Zéphyr !_**

Mais malgré tous nos efforts, l'autre équipe dominait le match. Nolan et J-P était bon, mais il était clair qu'Aaron ne prenait pas ce match au sérieux. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas pris, il serai un boulet pour l'équipe, et ce n'est pas mon genre de dire du mal des gens.

Au bout d'un moment, Riccardo se trouva devant les buts de Nolan. Le ballon lui arriva par les airs. Riccardo se mit à léviter, et le ballon et lui restèrent quelques instants en air, une portée de musique entourant le ballon. Quand il tira dedans, on entendis une multitude de notes de piano enchaînée à toute vitesse.

- _ **Tir Fortissimo !**_

Nous finîmes par perdre le mach. Mais je m'étais tellement amusée que j'espérai vraiment être prise. Le coach s'avança, et dit au bout de quelque secondes:

-Voici les noms des sélectionnés: Arion Sherwind, Jean-Pierre Lapin, Yuki Castaly.

Il rangea son carnet.

-C'est tout.


	7. Chapitre 6 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Arion, J-P et moi poussons un énorme cri de joie. Arion me sauta au cou et je l'agrippai. Il me fit tourner en riant. Peu importe si les autres se fasse de fausses idées sur nous ! Il me reposa, et, hilare, je tapai mes mains sur celle de J-P. J'étais si heureuse que je ne fis pas attention quand Nolan et Aaron se mirent à râler. Mais une conversation attira mon attention:

-Pff ! râla Nolan. On est bien plus fort que ces trois-là ! Franchement ! Il a pris une fille !

La colère monta en moi. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille ?!

-Ouais t'as raison ! approuva Aaron. Eux ils ne sont rien !

-Cela fait de vous des moins-que-rien. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Sauf que ce n'était pas Nolan qui venez de parler.

C'était Victor.

-Salut Victor ! lui lança Arion, l'air de rien. Tu arrive trop tard, l'épreuve de sélection est finie !

J'admire la gentillesse d'Arion. Après ce que Victor a fait au club de foot... Mais je dois dire que moi non plus je ne crois pas que Victor sois méchant. Quelque chose doit le pousser à agir ainsi.

Oui, mais quoi ?

Victor se détourna de nous et dit:

-Je m'en fiche de ton épreuve à la noix. Si je dois entrer dans l'équipe, je n'aurais pas besoin de ça.

-De quoi tu parle ? je demande.

-Je suis un impérial. Je fais tout ce que l'Empereur Sacré m'ordonne de faire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi un impérial ?

-Demande à ton nouveau capitaine. Et si je fais ça, c'est parce-que j'en ai envie, voilà tout.

Il partit. Moi je ne le croyais pas. Sa voix avait une intonation particulière. La même que moi quand je mens. A force de mentir pour plaire à Mère, j'ai fini par savoir deviner quand les gens mentent ou dise la vérité.

Victor mens, j'en mettrai ma main au feu.

Ma théorie devient de plus en plus crédible. Je me tourne vers Arion, et vis à son visage qu'Arion non plus ne croyait pas aux propos de Victor. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Quelque chose pour le garçon que j'aimais.

Mme Hills surgit soudain devant moi. Dans mes pensés, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Elle me tendis un maillot de Raimon marquer du numéro 12. Mon maillot.

-Rejoint-moi dans le vestiaire des filles, me dit-elle, je t'emmène le reste.

Je lui obéis, et finit par trouver le vestiaire. Il était vide. Je demandai à Mme Hills, qui venait d'entrer:

-Il n'y a pas d'autre fille dans l'équipe ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Tu es la première à utiliser ce vestiaire.

-Sérieux ?!

-Oui. C'est un honneur, tu sais ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Merci.

Elle me donna le reste de mon maillot et s'apprêta à partir. Mais je me souvins d'une question:

-C'est quoi un impérial ?

Elle se retourna vers moi et répondit:

-Je crois que Riccardo est plus à même de t'expliquer.

Elle sortit. Je me changea, en pensant à ce que Riccardo pourrait bien me répondre. J'avoue être curieuse de savoir ce qu'est un impérial. Je finis de lacer mes crampons. Ce maillot était très confortable, il me plaît.

En mettant ce maillot, je deviens une Raimon à par entière. La première de l'histoire, si j'en crois Mme Hills. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'avais surtout hâte de commencer l'entraînement !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'ouvris. C'était le défenseur aux cheveux roses de tout à l'heure.

-On va commencer l'entraînement, dit-il. Tu es prête ?

-Oui. J'arrive.

Je suivis le défenseur jusqu'au stade à l'intérieur du bâtiment du club. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe première étaient alignés au milieu du terrain. Je fus surprise de ne pas voir les joueurs ayant été battus par Victor.

-Où sont les autres joueurs ? demandai-je au défenseur.

-Ceux de l'équipe réserve ? Ils ont tous quitter l'équipe après l'accident avec l'impérial.

Encore cette histoire d'impérial. Je dois vraiment parler à Riccardo.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'aligna avec les autres. Seul Arion et J-P n'étaient pas sur la ligne.

-Présentez-vous, ordonna notre coach.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Garcia ! dit le défenseur. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi Gabi.

-Moi je suis Riccardo Di Rigo. Je serai votre capitaine. Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

-Moi c'est Eugène Peabody, dit le milieu de terrain aux lunettes blanches. Vous rencontrer me procure un réel plaisir.

Il m'a l'air un peu coincé celui-là.

-Yo ! Moi j'suis Adé Kébé !

-Moi c'est Michael Balzack, dit l'attaquant à la peau mate de tout à l'heure.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Wanli Changcheng.

Tous les autres joueurs se présentèrent. Il y eu un moment de silence puis J-P éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? demande Riccardo.

-Cette façon de vous présentez, là, tous alignés... On dirait une académie militaire !

Au bout d'une seconde Gabi se joignit à son rire, suivis par Adé, Riccardo, Gabi, Arion, moi... Jusqu'à ce que tous l'équipe riait aux éclats, sauf Lars, Doug et Sven. Ils nous regardaient avec mépris. Je n'aimai déjà pas ces trois là. Mon instinct me disait qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment le foot. Mais mon rire ne cessa pas pour autant.

Quand tout le monde eut maitriser son fou rire, le coach, qui lui avait juste sourit, reprit:

-Bien. Je suis content que vous vous intégriez aussi vite. Nous allons pouvoir commencer-

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. Excusez-moi de gâcher la fête, mais j'ai un truc important à faire.

On se retourna tous vers l'intrus.

-Victor ! s'écrit Riccardo, l'air fâché. Que fabrique tu ici ?! Ce bâtiment est réservé aux membres du club de football !

Le directeur et on assistant apparurent derrière Victor.

-Justement, dit le directeur, à partir de maintenant ce garçon fait partie de l'équipe.

-Pardon ?! s'énerva notre coach. Je n'ai pas été informé de ça !

-C'est un ordre du Cinquième Secteur, reprit le directeur.

-Et vous savez bien qu'on ne conteste pas les ordres de l'Empereur Sacré ! finit son assistant.

Le directeur se tourna vers notre coach et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, ! Votre poste pourrait bien revenir à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je vous ai déjà prévenu, mais si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'a votre tête...

Cinquième Secteur ? Empereur Sacré ? Et maintenant le directeur menace notre coach ?! Je suis larguée là... Je vis à leurs tête qu'Arion et J-P étaient aussi paumé que moi. Riccardo le remarqua et nous chuchota:

-Je vous expliquerai après.

Le coach resta silencieux quelques secondes puis dit:

-Je crains de ne pouvoir changer ma manière de faire.

-Comme vous voulez, dit le directeur avec un air méprisant. Vous, là ! Allez chercher un maillot pour ce jeune homme, ordonna t'il à Mme Hills en désignant Victor.

-Pas la peine, interviens ce dernier, je ne participerai pas aux entraînements ni aux matchs.

-Mais pourquoi rejoindre le club alors ? demanda Gabi.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Victor partit, bientôt suivis du directeur et de son assistant.

-Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, dit le coach avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Riccardo profita de l'agitation générale pour nous emmener, Arion, J-P et moi, à l'écart.

-Bon... Je dois vous parler du Cinquième Secteur, dit-il.

* * *

 **Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court, le suivant sera plus long ! Comme je l'avais promis...  
**

 **Wanli: Amagi.**

 **Eugène: Je ne sais pas.**

 **Doug: Pareil qu'Eugène.**

 **Adé: Hayami.**

 **Gabi: Kirino.**

 **Michael: Kurama.**

 **Samguk: Sangoku.**

 **J-P: Sinsuke.**

 **Pour Lars et Sven aussi je ne connaît pas leurs noms, mais inutile de chercher, je crois que ça ira quand même.**


	8. Chapitre 7 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Cette fois ça y est. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'est le Cinquième Secteur.

-Déjà dites-moi ce que vous savez, dit Riccardo.

-Rien, je répond.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est une organisation qui s'occupe de la gestion des tournois, répondit J-P.

-C'est la version officielle, reprit notre capitaine. En réalité, le Cinquième Secteur régule le football.

-Comment ça le régule ? demande Arion.

-Ce que je veut dire, c'est que cette organisation de malheur décide à l'avance du résultat des matchs. Il peut aussi changer l'entraîneur ou virer des joueurs de l'équipe s'il font quelque chose que le Cinquième Secteur n'approuve pas.

Je restai sans voix, choquée. Ce sport que je venait de découvrir est que j'aime tant... Est corrompu ? Ce n'est pas possible... Ma vie est-elle condamné à n'être que déceptions ?

-Ce n'est... Pas possible...

Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami. Il avait la tête baissée et serrait les poings. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit.

-Arion... murmurai-je.

Il s'essuya les yeux et releva la tête, l'air en colère et dit à Riccardo:

-Et vous vous acceptez ça ? Vous aimez ce football corrompu ? Vous... Vous... Trahissez le foot !

-Arion, tu es dur avec lui, remarqua J-P.

-C'est normal, dit Riccardo. Arion, J-P, Yuki. Je sais que vous êtes déçus. Mais sachez que si on pouvait ignorer le Cinquième Secteur, on le ferai. Mais c'est impossible ! Si on n'obéis pas... Il pourrait nous renvoyer de l'équipe, ou pire: détruire le club. Voire le collège entier.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! je m'offusque, choquée.

-Justement si, me contredit Riccardo. Tu comprend, ajouta t'il en regardant Arion droit dans les yeux. On a envie de jouer au vrai foot. Mais il faut obéir.

Il plissa les yeux et serra les poings à son tour.

-On n'as pas le choix, ajouta t'il dans un souffle.

-Désolé, dit Arion, son air gentil habituel revenu. Je ne voulais pas être méchant.

-Je sais, répondit Riccardo en rouvrant les yeux. Moi aussi j'ai réagit comme ça au début. Mais tu sais, c'est du foot, même corrompu. Et parfois, on a le droit de jouer au vrai football, sans régulation ! Comme pour la finale Raimon/Kirkwood de l'année dernière. Certes on a perdu 2 à 1, mais on s'était tant amuser...

Il sembla plongé dans ses souvenirs quelque secondes, puis reprit:

-C'était idiot de ma part de vous demander de rejoindre le club. Personne ne vous en voudra si vous le quitter vous savez...

-Ah non ! je m'écris. Je viens de découvrir le foot, j'aime ça, et je continue !

Il eut l'air surpris.

-Tu viens de découvrir me foot ?

-A vrai dire, je ne me suis mise au foot hier et...

-Hier ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas être si douée en ne jouant que depuis deux jours !

Son visage se ferma d'un coup.

-Tu viens de te trahir.

Je resta muette de surprise. De quoi parle t'il ?

-Me trahir ? je répète, surprise.

-Je n'aurais rien du te dire, reprit Riccardo, l'air grave. Je dois en parler au coach. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette équipe.

Quoi ?! Mais il vient de dire que je suis douée ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Le capitaine regarda un instant Arion et J-P et se retourna vers moi:

-Et eux aussi ils en font partis ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ? j'explose.

-Du Cinquième Secteur ! aboya Riccardo. On ne pas être aussi doué en ne jouant que depuis 24 h ! Ta vanité, ton désir de faire l'intéressante t'a trahit ! Tu es avec Victor, c'est ça ? T'es une impériale ?

Je me souviens de cette histoire d'impérial ! Ca m'était sortis de la tête. Alors c'est un agent du Cinquième Secteur ? Mais je n'en suis pas un ! Riccardo se trompe !

-Ce n'est pas vrai... je murmure, les larmes aux yeux.

Je sentais le début d'une crise d'angoisse venir. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je ne voulais pas être ennemie avec Riccardo ou me vanter...

-Riccardo.

Mon capitaine se tourna vers la voix. Gabi se tenait devant lui.

-Elle ne ment pas, dit-il. Je l'ai vu débuter.

Riccardo se retourna vers moi et son visage changea. On voyais de la honte. Son expression fit cesser ma crise naissante.

-Vraiment désolé, murmure le garçon aux cheveux gris. Cette histoire d'impérial et tout m'a rendu parano. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

-Pas grave, dis-je, je comprend.

J'étais sincère, je n'étais plus mal à l'aise. Je voyais au ton et au visage de Riccardo qu'il disait la vérité.

-Cette histoire nous a tous rendus comme ça, expliqua Gabi. On ne fait plus confiance aux autres élèves, on est souvent irritable... Désolé d'avance. Au fait, j'ai un massage du coach. Il voulais vous prévenir que nous allons jouer un match amical contre le collège des Surdoués.

-Consignes ? demanda Riccardo.

-3 à 0. Pour eux, ajouta le défenseur dans un souffle.

Il y eu un silence puis Arion s'écria:

-Pas question de courber l'échine devant cette organisation de malheur ! Moi je vais me battre pour gagner.

-Moi aussi ! approuve J-P.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent avec espoir. Gabi secoua la tête pour me monter de refuser. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait de dire oui, de me battre pour le foot... La même force que celle que j'avais senti hier. C'était la force dont m'avait parler Arion ? Elle ai encore bien faible, mais... Peut-être va t-elle me donner la force de me battre avec Arion et J-P. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Je vais me battre, répondis-je en souriant à mes deux amis.

Riccardo prit la parole à son tour:

-Je suis désolé, mais pas moi. Ni Gabi. Ni personne de l'équipe. Comprenez-nous, cela reste du foot malgré tout. Et... On ne veut pas perdre Raimon.

Il partit avec son meilleur ami. Arion regarda les deux joueurs jusqu'à ce qu'il disparurent de son champ de vision.

-Ah non ! Moi je me bats ! Vous dormez chez moi ce soir ?

Mais on en a pas parler ! Pourquoi pose t'il... En croisant son regard, je compris que c'était en fait une invitation. J'acceptai, ainsi que J-P. Je passai d'abord chez moi pour prendre mes affaire. Mère accepta tout de suite, ce qui m'étonnai. Elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de me demander de lui parler du club de danse. J'inventai un petit mensonge évasif et filai.

* * *

Le lendemain, en allant en cours, nous aperçûmes Lars et Sven. Ils étaient avec des joueurs des Surdoués, si j'en crois leurs uniformes. Il y avait une fille et 2 garçons.

-Mais c'est pas loyal ! s'écria soudain la fille.

Je regardai et mes amis et leurs posai une question silencieuse. Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Nous nous approchâmes, en veillant à ne pas nous faire pincer.

-Et alors ? répliqua Sven. De toute façon, Raimon doit perdre, alors qu'on ne vienne pas ne changera rien. Leurs remplaçants sont faibles, alors ce sera plus simple de gagner.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lars et Sven ne viendront pas au match et vont nous laisser en plan comme ça ?!

-Mais non ! s'énerva la fille en rajustant ses lunettes. Vous ne pouvez pas...

-Bordel arrête Ever ! explosa l'un des garçon des Surdoués.

-Ouais ! approuva l'autre. T'es pas la capitaine, tu dois obéir ! Et puis tu t'en fou t'es dans notre équipe !

Ever ne protesta plus de la discussion. Elle ne parla même pas. Elle avait des cheveux violets attachés en queue-de-cheval basse ramenée sur le côté gauche. U foulard noir lui servait d'élastique. Elle avait des yeux roses pâles et des lunettes noires.

Lars et Sven filèrent sans nous voir, ainsi que les Surdoués. Ever suivit ses "amis" à contrecœur. J'espère la revoir un jour.

En me retournant, j'aperçus Victor. Il courait sur l'autre trottoir en direction du collège. Il portais son uniforme et venait de l'hôpital.

De l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ? J'espère qu'il n'a rien...

* * *

A la fin des cours, un garçon de 5ème déboula dans notre classe dès que le prof fut partis.

-Eh les gens il y a une bagarre avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot !

Je prit mon sac et courut dans la direction indiquer par le garçon. Sur le terrain, Riccardo était avec Lars et Sven. Sven était par terre, se tenant la joue.

Je posai un pied sur le terrain en même temps que Riccardo donnait une gifle monumentale à Lars.

* * *

 **Merci à Choucroute pour ton compliment et pour m'avoir aider. Donc:**

 **Doug: Minamisawa.  
**

 **Eugène: Hayami  
**

 **Adé: Hamano.**

 **Merci encore !^^**


	9. Chapitre 8 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. J'suis trop contente !^^ Cette fanfiction à déjà dépasser les 300 vues !^^ Merci à tous, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le reste !^^ Bon, j'arrête de parler, place au chapitre !  
**

 **Chapitre 8**

Je resta interdite quelques secondes. Riccardo avait gifler Lars ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Alors vous aviez l'intention de nous faire faux bond juste avant le match ? hurla notre capitaine, furieux. J'y crois pas ! Je savais que vous ne jouez au foot que pour avoir de bonnes notes, mais là vous dépasser les bornes !

-Et après ? Tu t'en fou, non ? rétorqua Lars. De toute façon on doit PERDRE !

-Vous savez quoi ? JE M'EN FICHE ! Vous feriez mieux de quitter l'équipe sur-le-champ !

-C'est ce qu'on va faire ! Viens Sven !

Lars et Sven partirent. Ils avaient quitter l'équipe.

Riccardo m'aperçut alors et rougit:

-Désolé que tu ai du voire ça... Peut-être que je prends mon rôle de capitaine un peu trop à cœur...

-Mais non ! je le rassure. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui !

-Tu-tu ne m-m'en veux pas pour hier ?

-De quoi tu parle ? demandai-je d'un air taquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit.

-Merci. Tu es vraiment gentille.

Je rougit légèrement et, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je lui raconta tout la scène de ce matin, avec les Surdoués. A la fin de mon récit, il croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

-Je crois que cette fille fait partie de l'équipe de foot.

-Tu crois ?

-Un des garçons as dit à Ever 'tu n'est pas la capitaine". Donc en toute logique...

-Ever fait partie de l'équipe, et on la verra le jour du match, finis-je.

-Exactement !

Je dis au revoir à Riccardo et partit en direction de ma maison. J'avais hâte d'être au match !

* * *

Le jour J, je me leva tout excitée. J'avais super hâte d'y être, même si je savais que le coach allait faire jouer Arion et J-P et que moi je serai sur la touche. Mais rien que l'idée de voir le match m'excitait ! Pour que Mère ne se doute de rien, j'avais mis un tutu dans mon sac de sport. Je le laisserai dans mon casier. Je partit vers 14 h 30, le match étant à 16 h, mais le coach voulait qu'on sois là en avance. On est samedi. Le jour de mon premier match de foot.

J'étais en avance. Seul Doug était là.

-Salut, lui dis-je.

-Ouais c'est ça salut, dit-il d'un air hautain.

Il s'éloigna de moi. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer celui-là. Mais lui au moins ne nous as pas trahit comme Lars et Sven... Arion arriva à ce moment, et j'oubliai Doug pour aller discuter avec lui. Il avait tant envie de gagner malgré les consignes que c'en était inquiétant. Mais il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que tout irai bien. Je voulais vraiment l'aider à gagner.

Quand tout le monde fut là, le coach nous donna la formation:

-En gardien: Samguk bien évidemment. En défense: Gabi, Subaru, Wanli et Jean-Pierre.

Je sourit à J-P, un peu triste. Je n'étais pas sur le terrain. Je m'y attendais, donc je n'étais pas trop déçue.

-En milieu de terrain: Eugène, Adé, Riccardo et Arion.

-Ouais ! s'écria mon ami.

-En attaque: Michael et Doug. Yuki pour cette fois tu reste sur le banc, mais je suis presque sûr que tu entrera plus tard sur le terrain au cours du match.

-OK, répondis-je.

Mais je savais qu'il ne disais ça que pour me consoler. Je n'étais pas dupe. Nous montâmes dans le bus, et partîmes en direction du collège des Surdoués. Je passai tout le trajet à penser à Ever. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Elle m'a l'air loyale et fair-play.

* * *

-Yuki ? On est arriver au collège des Surdoués.

La voix d'Arion me tire du sommeil. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillée, lui dis-je.

Je descendit du bus avec lui, et nous allâmes sur le terrain. Il y avait énormément de monde ! C'en étais presque effrayant...

-Ca va Yuki ? me demande Riccardo. Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui, ça va merci, répondis-je. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de monde.

-Tu vas t'y habituer.

Les Surdoués étaient déjà en position. Leurs capitaine alla voir Riccardo.

-Dommage que ce match ai des consignes, dit-il. Ca m'aurait plus de jouer honnêtement.

Je voulais bien le croire car il ne faisait pas partie des joueurs qui complotaient avec Lars et Sven. Arion avait entendu les propos du capitaine et lui lança:

-Jouons normalement alors !

Le type resta de marbre quelques secondes avant de pouffer.

-Un rebelle dans vos rangs ? dit-il à Riccardo. Vous savez que si vous le laissez parler ainsi...

-On sait, le coupa Riccardo.

-Bien.

Le Surdoué rejoignit son équipe et Riccardo se tourna vers Arion:

-Maintenant arrête. Laisse couler. Obéis aux consignes.

-Pas question ! s'écria Arion.

Riccardo l'ignora et dit à tous le monde:

-Tout le monde à son poste !

Je me dirigea et m'assit sur le banc de touche. J'en profitai pour chercher Ever. Elle était en attaque et faisait l'engagement avec son capitaine. En la voyant, je ne put m'empêcher de la visualiser dans le maillot des Raimon.

Je me gifla intérieurement. Ever est avec les Surdoués. Ne te fais pas de film, Yuki.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Le capitaine passa le ballon à Ever qui fonça vers nos cages. Et quand je dis fonça, ce n'est pas une expression ! Elle était très rapide ! Elle passa tous nos joueurs sans aucune difficultés. Arion était dépité. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir remarquer que nos joueurs la laissait passer.

Ever était maintenant devant les cages de Samguk. Elle s'arrêta. Le ballon commença alors à léviter. Deux hologrammes, un en forme de clavier et un autre en forme d'écran apparurent devant elle. Elle tapa sur le clavier et corrigea des donnés sur son écran. Au fur et à mesure, le ballon se chargeait d'une énergie verte. Soudain elle arrêta de taper et fit une volée pour frapper dans le ballon, qui fonça vers les cages, avec une trainée verte et blanche sur les bords remplis de chiffres verts clairs en pixels qui bougeait. Les hologrammes disparurent.

- _ **Virus Informatique !**_

Samguk tenta de bloquer le tir, en vain. Cependant, le truc qui m'étonnai, c'est essayait de l'arrêter alors qu'il était cesser le laisser passer... Quoi qu'il en soit, le ballon rentra et s'enfonça dans les cages. Samguk, emporté par le choc, fut propulser en dehors de ses cages. Quand il réussit à se lever en position assise, il regarda ses doigts. Je restai stupéfaite.

Ses doigts fumaient ! Le tir d'Ever était si puissant que ça ?

-Ca va ?

Samguk leva les yeux. Ever était devant lui, l'air inquiet.

-Tu n'est pas blessé ? demanda t'elle.

-Oui, ça va, répondit Samguk. Merci.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que mon tir était si puissant...

-Ca va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ouf !

Le jeune attaquante repartit vers son camp, où un des ses équipiers lui hurla dessus. J'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais je savais qu'il la grondait pour avoir parler à Samguk. Moi, j'étais impressionnée. Quel fair-play ! Cette fille était puissante, loyale, gentille, sûrement très intelligente car le collège des Surdoués ne prenne que les génies.

Le match reprit avec un engagement pour les Raimon.

Quand la mi-temps fut siffler, le score était d pour eux. Les consignes étaient respectées.

-Nous allons faire un changement de joueur, dit notre coach. Yuki, tu prends la place de Subaru.

Pardon ?! Je vais entrer sur le terrain ?!


	10. Chapitre 9 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.  
**

 **Subaru: Kurumada**

 **Chapitre 9**

Je vais entrer sur le terrain ?! Mais... Les consignes sont respectées, nous perdons 3 à 0...

-Je pense que ton arrivé va changer le cours du match, dit notre coach. Le but de la deuxième mi-temps est de marquer un but ! Les consignes, je m'en fiche, OK ?!

Personne ne releva. Je crois que tout le monde était assez choqué des paroles de M. Travis.

-Yuki, tu devrai t'échauffer, me dit Arion.

-Oui, oui, je le fais.

Je fit quelques étirements, tous en jetant un regard du côté des Surdoués. Ever était toute seule. Et si... ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Les consignes ne nous interdisent pas de parler à un joueur adverse que je sache ! Je terminai mon échauffement, et me dirigeai vers Ever. Elle ne me remarqua pas, plongée dans ses pensés.

-Salut, dis-je.

Elle sursauta. Elle eut l'air surprise, mais elle vit mon maillot et son visage redevint serein.

-Salut, répondit-elle. Tu es une joueuse des Raimon ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Yuki Castaly. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appelais Ever.

-C'est exact. Ever Sarina, pour être précise. Je ne t'ai pas vu lors de la première période. Tu es remplaçante ?

-Oui, je joue en défense, précisai-je. Je viens d'arriver dans le club, comme Arion et J-P.

-Arion et J-P ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne les connaît pas... Je m'expliquai:

-Arion c'est le milieu de terrain aux cheveux bruns. J-P c'est le défenseur avec le bandeau bleu.

-Je vois.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes puis reprit:

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me parler ?

Je réfléchit un peu. Comment formuler ça ?

-J'ai été impressionnée par ton tir et ton fair-play.

-Mon tir et mon fair-play ?! s'étonna t'elle l'air sincèrement choquée.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tir aussi puissant que le tien, et puis... Au lieu de te réjouir d'avoir marquer, tu as vérifier si Samguk allait bien ! Tout le monde ne fait pas ça, tu sais.

Elle rougit légèrement, avant de répondre:

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait preuve de fair-play... Pour moi, c'est juste important de jouer honnêtement...

Elle resta songeuse quelques secondes.

-Je peux te confier un secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je déteste le Cinquième Secteur !

J'en restai muette. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... Les rumeurs disaient pourtant que le collège des Surdoués vénéraient le Cinquième Secteur. Cette fille était vraiment très différente des autres membres de son équipe.

-C'est pas loyal ce qu'ils font... chuchota Ever. Le football régulé, ce n'est pas du football !

-Je suis bien d'accord ! interviens une voix.

Elle se retourna vivement l'air paniquée. Elle avait sûrement peur qu'on ne l'ai entendue... Je ne vous dit pas son soulagement quand elle vit que c'était Arion, accompagné de J-P.

-Désolé, dit J-P, on ne voulais pas vous espionner...

-Tu a raison, s'écria Arion à Ever, enthousiasme. Moi aussi je hais cette organisation de malheur ! Le problème, c'est que seul Yuki, J-P et moi voulons nous battre. Notre capitaine et les autres ne veulent pas. Mais notre coach m'a confier qu'il savait que si on marquait ne serai-ce qu'un but lors de ce match, l'équipe changerai d'avis !

M. Travis lui avait vraiment confier ça ?! Je ne pensais pas que notre coach était si opposé que ça au Cinquième Secteur...

Ever sourit discrètement.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous aider.

-Mais... commença Arion.

-Pas de mais ! le coupa l'attaquante aux cheveux violets. Peut-être que si les consignes ne sont pas respectées, mon équipe ouvrira enfin les yeux ! Je vais vous laisser passer. Mais seulement un but, pour le reste je jouerai de mon mieux !

-D'acc !

Arion tendit sa main. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ever la serra.

-Je m'appelle Ever Sarina.

-Moi c'est Arion Sherwind !

-Je m'appelle Jean-Pierre Lapin ! dit J-P qui n'avait pas parler jusqu'à présent. Mais tu peux m'appeler J-P.

A ce moment on entendis la voix de M. Travis:

-Yuki ? Arion ? J-P ? Le match va reprendre !

Nous filons nous mettre en place. Je tremblais un peu en me positionnant à l'ancienne place de Subaru. Gabi, à ma droite, leva le pouce en l'air vers moi en souriant pour me rassurer. Je l'imitai, toujours aussi nerveuse. A ma gauche, J-P sautillait, pour se détendre certainement. A la droite de Gabi, Wanli était immobile, les pieds ancrés dans le sol.

L'arbitre siffla le reprise. Engagement pour Raimon.

Michael passa à Doug qui passa à Arion, etc. Le ballon circula dans notre zone de jeu. J'étais impressionnée, car les anciens de Raimon jouait très bien, et leurs passes, en plus d'être parfaites, étaient fluides, rapides... Et celui qui la recevaient savait où se plaçait à l'avance. Quel jeu d'équipe...

-Attention Yuki !

En entendant la voix de J-P, j'aperçus le ballon qui me fonçai dessus. Je le réceptionnai, et l'envoyai à Gabi. Il dégagea le ballon. Celui-ci atterris entre les pieds d'Adé. Ever fonçait sur lui, mais elle le laissa passer discrètement, comme promis. Adé passa à Arion.

-Capitaine ! s'écria ce dernier avant de l'envoyer à Riccardo.

Sauf que Riccardo laissa filer le ballon.

-Oh non ! Di Rigo rate une si belle passe, quel dommage ! brailla le commentateur.

Arion ne s'avoua pas vaincu. A chaque fois qu'il avait le ballon, il le passai à Riccardo, qui le laissai filer. Petit à petit, l'espoir commença à s'effacer sur le visage d'Arion, avant de disparaître. Oh non...

Un attaquant des Surdoués me fonça dessus, ballon au pied. Je m'écriai :

-On ne passe pas ! _ **Étoile Éblouissante !**_

Sauf que quand je voulus faire une passe, je vis que tous mes coéquipiers étaient marqués. Je ne pouvais pas le passer, et l'attaquant revenait à la charge, que faire ?!

-Yuki !

Je me tournai vers M. Travis. Il pointa le but adverse du doigt et hocha la tête. Il voulait que je... Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Je me mit à courir vers le but adverse. Mètres par mètres, je sentais que la distance entre moi et l'attaquant des Surdoués se creusait. J'accélérai encore, et finit par le distancer. Ma course me fit réfléchir. Je savais que que je devais faire. Je m'arrêtai.

-Riccardo !

Mon capitaine se tourna vers moi, surpris.

-Le Cinquième Secteur ne fait que souiller le football ! Je connaît les risques, mais obéir à cette organisation de malheur, c'est souiller ce sport à notre tour !

Moi même je n'en revenais pas. Je disais vraiment ça ? Mais je continuai:

-Tu aime le foot, non ? Eh bien si tu obéis au Cinquième Secteur...

Je lui passai le ballon en y mettant tout ma force.

-...C'est que tu n'ai pas digne d'aimer le foot !

Le visage de Riccardo changea. Il eut l'air de comprendre ce que je disais.

Il réceptionna ma passe et l'envoya à la volée dans les cages adverses.

But pour Raimon.


	11. Chapitre 10 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 10**

Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les hurlements déchaînés des spectateurs. Tous les joueurs, les Surdoués comme les Raimons, étaient muets de surprise. Riccardo regardait encore le ballon qu'il avait envoyer dans les filets des Surdoués malgré les consignes, comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Je ne bougeai plus, sidérée par ma propre audace. C'était moi qui avait convaincu Riccardo de marquer ce but. Il va avoir des problèmes et c'est de ma faute...

Je suis vraiment égoïste.

Arion fut le premier à bouger. Un sourire illumina son visage et il me sauta au cou.

-Yuki ! On a marquer ! On a marquer !

Le bonheur d'Arion était si sincère que je ne put pas me résoudre à lui rappeler qu'il y allait avoir des conséquences. Aussi je me contentai de hocher la tête, un petit sourire faux sur mon visage.

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Le collège va être détruit et c'est de ma faute...

-Yuki.

Je me tournai vers la voix. M. Travis me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je demandai à Arion de me lâcher et obéis.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a coach ?

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas contente ? C'est grâce à toi que Riccardo a marquer, tu devrai sauter de joie comme Arion.

Je regardai M. Travis dans les yeux, incrédule. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ?! Je baissai la tête. J'avais si honte...

-C'est juste que... Le collège va être détruit et c'est de ma faute.

-Raimon ne sera pas détruit.

Je relevai la tête, choquée. Mais comment pouvait-il dire ça ? On a désobéis aux consignes...

-Tu sais que Raimon a finis finaliste au Tournoi de la Route du Sacre, n'est-ce pas ? demande M. Travis.

J'acquiesçai, sans comprendre le rapport avec la destruction potentielle de Raimon.

-Si le Cinquième Secteur détruit Raimon, continua M. Travis, les gens verront cela comme une attaque contre le football. Il se révolteront, et le Cinquième Secteur n'as pas besoin de ça. Ils ont tout à gagner à ne pas détruire Raimon.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. J'étais si rassurée ! Raimon ne sera pas détruit ! Je n'ai pas à m'en faire ! Je retournai en courant sur le terrain, et sautai au cou d'Arion, qui, sans vraiment comprendre, me fit tourner en riant aux éclats.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Nous avions perdus, mais le score n'était pas 3 à 0, et ça c'est déjà une énorme victoire.

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?! Tu les as laisser passer ! Traîtresse ! Tu es virée de l'équipe !

Nous nous retournâmes vers la voix. C'était le capitaine des Surdoués qui hurlait contre Ever. Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas lui apporter de problème... Notre nouvelle amie se dirigea vers nous.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Yuki, répondit Ever. Cela fait quelques temps que je pensais à quitter l'équipe.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

-Ever, je crois que tu devrai changer de collège.

L'attaquante aux yeux roses pâles me regarda les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Tu crois ? demanda t'elle.

-Tu es heureuse chez les Surdoués ?

-Non, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

-Alors change de collège. Avec un peu de chance on se révéra lors du Tournois de la Route du Sacre.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Je vais faire ça. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai déjà choisis mon collège !

J'avoue avoir été déçue à ce moment là. J'espérais qu'Ever voudrait venir à Raimon, mais je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas. C'est à cause de nous qu'elle doit changer d'équipe de foot.

-Alors a plus, dis-je.

-A plus !

* * *

Le lendemain notre prof principal (alias notre prof de français) nous annonça:

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans cette classe.

Je me redressa, surprise, et surtout impatiente de la voir. Victor, a côté de moi, se tourna vers le prof, l'air intéressé. J'avais bien essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois ses yeux se couvraient de tristesse et il partait. J'ai de la peine pour lui. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a rien...

-Entre, dit le prof.

Une jeune fille entra. Une fille avec des cheveux violets et des lunettes noires.

C'était Ever.

Je bondis à moitié de ma chaise. Elle me regarda:

-Salut, dit-elle.

Victor avait vu mon sursaut et chuchota:

-Tu la connaît ?

Je rêve où il me parle ?

-Oui, je réponds, elle s'appelle Ever. Elle faisait partie des Surdoués. Au fait, je suis heureuse que tu me parle.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas taire cette dernière phrase.

Victor eut l'air surpris. Bon Dieu, qu'il est beau... Mon cœur s'affola.

-C'est vrai ? demanda t'il.

-Oui... chuchotai-je en rougissant. Je voudrais être ton amie.

Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux devinrent pleins d'émotions. Mais ça ne dura pas. Ils redevinrent neutres et il répondit:

-Laisse tomber alors.

J'allai répondre quand un petit bout de papier atterrit sur ma table.

 _Je t'ai surpris non ? Je suis contente d'avoir atterris dans ta classe. Au fait ne sois pas trop déçue. Ever._

Cette dernière phrase me laissa perplexe. Je prit mon crayon et écrit:

 _Déçue de quoi ?_

 _De ma personnalité,_ répondit Ever. _Chez les Surdoués, on m'avait rejeté car je n'étais pas très sociable et qu'ils trouvaient que je me la jouait. Donc j'ai fait semblant. Je suis moins gentille que tu ne le pense._

 _Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, on n'a pas que des modèles de gentillesse dans le collège._

 _Si tu le dis._

-Quelqu'un peut me dire comment conjugue t'on faire à la troisième personne du singulier au plus-que-parfait ? demanda le prof.

Ever leva immédiatement la mains et répondit:

-Il avait fait !

-Correct !

Ce fut comme ça à tout les cours. A la fin de la journée, j'étais impressionnée. Ever était si intelligente ! Pas étonnant qu'elle a été prise dans une école pour génies !

-Tu veux aller au club de foot ? demandai-je à Ever.

-Ok, répondit-elle.

La vraie personnalité d'Ever était calme, sérieuse, posée, cérébrale... J'étais heureuse qu'elle nous montre son vrai visage.

Arrivées au club de foot, j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'Ever était déjà venue et qu'elle avait le numéro 14. Riccardo avait rit à la vue de ma tête et annoncé qu'il voulait affronter le Cinquième Secteur. Si Gabi, Doug et d'autre avait émis certaines réserves, Arion, J-P et moi devions nous retenir de nous jeter à son cou. Je voyais au léger sourire d'Ever qu'elle aussi était contente. M. Travis arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Bonjour les enfants.

Nous le saluons, avant de remarquer la mine sombre qu'il avait.

-Un problème coach ? demanda Riccardo.

-On peu dire ça comme ça, répondis M. Travis. Le directeur m'as renvoyer. Je ne suis plus votre coach.

* * *

 **Merci 1000 fois à Rigel pour son énorme compliment ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit un truc aussi gentil ! Cette fic a déjà atteints les 600 vues, c'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas atteindre ce nombre un jour, et encore moins aussi vite ! Encore merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !  
**


	12. Chapitre 11 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 11**

Personne ne réagit pendant quelques secondes. Puis lentement, les visages devinrent tristes, défaits, choqués, voire furieux pour certains. Moi j'étais dans toutes les catégories. Triste, car j'aimais bien M. Travis. Défaite et choquée, car je me m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et furieuse contre moi-même. Le coach disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences, mais c'était faux ! Par ma faute, il est obligé de partir ! J'aurais dû me douter que je finirai par causer du mal à quelqu'un ! Je devrai quitter le club dés maintenant. Cela me ferai mal au cœur mais au moins je ne ferai du mal à personne.

-Je... commençai-je.

-Personne ne quittera le club, me coupa M. Travis. C'est mon dernier ordre en tant que coach. Si vous avez un minimum de respect pour moi, respecter cet ordre.

C'est incroyable ! A t'il lu dans mes pensées ? Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas quitter le club ? Je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! Je ne pourrai pas rester sans faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je refuse qu'Arion, Victor, Riccardo ou n'importe qui souffre à cause de moi ! Mais par respect pour M. Travis, je dois rester dans le club. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le prochain coach me vire, ce qui arrivera.

-Moi je m'en vais !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Doug, qui , les poings sur les hanches, avait l'air très sérieux. Mais comment pouvait-il ? Il ne respecte pas M. Travis ? Je ne l'apprécie pas trop, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de nous laisser tomber au moment où la révolte commence à germer ! Mais suis-je bête... Doug ne se joindra jamais à notre révolte.

-J'ai dit... commença M. Travis.

-Je sais ce que vous avez dit ! l'interrompit Doug. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de vos satanés conseils afin de jouer pour gagner et de vos pseudos-encouragements ! Vous savez que jouer pour gagner est formellement interdit par le Cinquième Secteur, et pourtant vous nous encouragez dans cette voie ! Vous vous dites notre allié, mais si Raimon est détruit, ce sera de votre faute !

Dès la fin de sa tirade, il sortit du bâtiment, nous laissant tous bouche bée. Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Nous ne pensions pas que Doug était capable de se mettre en colère de cette façon ! Et surtout, qu'il soit capable de nous lâcher à un moment pareil...

-Il a raison !

Michael s'avança et se tourna vers Arion, J-P, Riccardo et moi :

-Mais ce n'est de la faute de M. Travis, mais de la vôtre ! Non mais à quoi vous pensiez ?! Riccardo ! Tu es nôtre capitaine ! Comment peut-tu nous faire un coup pareil ?

Riccardo baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

-Je... murmura t'il.

-Et vous, reprit Michael en nous jetant un regard noir à Arion, J-P et moi, nous devriez avoir honte vous aussi ! C'est vrai quoi, vous venez de rejoindre l'équipe etvous nous créer déjà des ennuis ! Ah moins que vous soyez des impériaux ! Mais oui ça doit être ça !

Il se tourna vers Ever et reprit, d'un ton un peu plus doux:

-Je te conseille de retourner chez les Surdoués. Ca pue les impériaux dans cette équipe.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Victor, qui avait assister à toute la scène, avant de partir à son tour.

-Je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent, dit M. Travis. Mais sachez que, que vous choisissiez la voie du Cinquième Secteur ou celle de la rébellion, je vous soutiendrai toujours. Mais la voie du Cinquième Secteur est traîtresse. Si vous l'emprunter, plus jamais vous ne connaîtrez le plaisir de jouer au véritable football, celui qui vous passionne tous ! La décision n'appartient qu'à vous. Bonne chance.

Sur ces paroles, M. Travis quitta notre club.

-Qui vous croyez qu'on aura comme coach ? demande Gabi.

-On s'en fiche, répondit Adé. De toute façon, on va se taper un mec du Cinquième Secteur.

-Tu sais qui sera notre coach ? demandai-je à Victor.

-Non.

-Tans pis.

J'y crois pas ! Il m'as répondu ! Doucement mon cœur, ne t'emballe pas... On n'as pas vraiment parlé, il a juste dit non... Ne t'emballe pas trop Yuki... Pendant que j'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur, Riccardo se mit à nous parler :

-Bon. Demain aura lieu la cérémonie d'ouverture du Tournois de la Route du Sacre. Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous affronterons le collège de La Voie Lactée. Entraînement dehors ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Une fois sur le terrain, je vis que Victor était partit. Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste. Le voir jouer au foot m'en apprendra sans soute possible beaucoup sur lui. J'espère qu'on deviendra amis, et peut-être qu'un jour... Ah non Yuki ne rêve pas ! Victor ne peut pas te saquer alors tu te calme !

Pourquoi diable ne suis-je pas tombée amoureuse d'Arion, de J-P ou de Riccardo ?! Ca aurait été tellement plus simple...

Je vis Riccardo me faire signe. Je m'approchai, heureuse que mon cœur ai arrêté de faire des cabrioles.

-Yuki, je voulais te demander ton avis sur la formation que j'ai choisi. En défense, J-P, Wanli, Gabi et Subaru...

Mais une minute ! Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas inclut ?

-Et moi ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-En fait, j'aimerai te faire monter en milieu de terrain. Tu as un très bon jeu de jambe, et la passe que tu m'as faite lors du match était puissante. Ce serait dommage de te laisser en défense.

Mais moi je ne veux pas changer de poste ! Je ne veux pas me mettre en avant... Pour deux raisons : De un si je me la joue trop offensive, cela montera sans doute aux oreilles de Mère, et de deux, voyons la réalité en face, car je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Je viens à peine de commencer le football ! J'expliquai mon point de vue à Riccardo, sans parler de Mère bien sûr.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Je vais dire à Subaru qu'il va passer sur le banc des remplaçants...

-Non ! m'écriai-je, horrifiée. Je ne veux pas lui voler sa place !

-T'en fais pas, c'est lui qui m'as proposer de te laisser sa place.

Mais pourquoi Subaru a t'il fait ça ? Je suis moins douée que lui ! J'allai ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Riccardo me devança :

-Laisse tomber Yuki. Subaru est si têtu qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Pour le milieu de terrain, du coup on laisse Arion, Adé, Eugène et moi. Et en attaque, Michael et Ever prendra la place de Doug.

-Ca ne va pas plaire à Michael, remarquai-je. Il a l'air d'être très proche de Doug.

-Je sais, mais c'est moi le capitaine ! Et puis de tout façon Blade refuse toujours de jouer, alors sans Ever on ne serait que 10. Subaru aurait pu monter en milieu de terrain ou rester en défense, mais cela aurait fragilisé notre formation de n'avoir qu'un seul attaquant. Et puis, vu le boulet de canon qu'elle nous a sortit lors du match contre les Surdoués... Et de toute façon, ajouta t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, un peu de présence féminine supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal.

Je sourit est l'entraînement reprit. Au début il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal, mais très vite j'ai remarqué un changement chez Ever. Elle courait plus vite, tirait encore plus fort que d'habitude... Je tentai de l'arrêter, mais elle me passa, et je sentis un léger vent provoqué par Ever. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Tu as l'air en forme ! s'écria Arion.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, souffla Ever. J'ai une sorte de surcharge d'énergie, je ne peux m'arrêter !

Gabi se pencha vers Riccardo.

-Tu crois que c'est... ?

-Possible, répondit Riccardo. Vu son niveau...

Mais de quoi parlait-ils ? Alors que je me posai cette question, mon cœur accéléra, comme à chaque fois que Victor était près de moi. Je me retournai, et, en effet, il était derrière et venait vers nous, ballon aux pieds. Mais derrière lui se trouvait une sorte de guerrier géant dans une armure en métal. Que se passe t-il ici ?!

-C'est un esprit guerrier ! s'écria Arion.

Alors c'est ça un esprit guerrier ? C'est impressionnant ! J'espère que j'en aurait un un jour ! Mais... Est-ce de cela dont parlait Gabi et Riccardo au sujet d'Ever ?

Victor sourit et le ballon se leva tout seul. Il fut entouré d'une aura orange et noire.

 **-** _ **Botte de Lancelot !**_

Le ballon me passa à quelque centimètres du visage, et je me retournai, inquiète pour la cible du ballon. Le tir de celui que j'aimais était si puissant !

La cible, c'était Ever. Mais c'est là que tout bascula.

Elle se retourna, l'air déterminée. Des flammes bleues et noires sortirent de son dos. Un homme à quatre bras surgit de ses flammes. Il portait un masque blanc, avait de long cheveux noirs. Il portait une blouse blanche en dessus d'une armure en métal argenté. Il avait un tatouage en forme de + vert clair sur la joue, et avait des fioles à sa ceinture.

 _ **-Kinaïdo, Chevalier des Sciences !**_

Elle avait invoqué un esprit guerrier.

Elle saisit le ballon au vol, et réussit à le renvoyer vers Victor. Il le rattrapa et sourit. Je compris alors que c'était son but. Il voulait aider Ever. Mais pourquoi ? Je regardai la jeune fille surdouée quelque secondes. Elle n'avait plus son esprit guerrier. Elle vacilla avant de s'évanouir.

Toute l'équipe se précipita vers elle, et je me retournai vers Victor.

Mais il avait disparut.


	13. Chapter 12 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. Cette histoire vient d'atteindre les 900 vues, merci beaucoup à tous ! Je vous embrasse fort ! ^_^ Je vous laisse avec Yuki, car dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre des choses, en tous cas sur un certain sujet qui as intrigué beaucoup de personnes...**

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Arion.

Riccardo se tient juste devant moi. Nous sommes devant l'infirmerie du collègue, où une infirmière n'as autoriser qu'une personne a rester, et c'est Riccardo qui as été désigné. Wanli et Samguk avaient des choses importantes à faire, donc ils sont partis, mais tout les autres sont restés.

Riccardo sourit.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il fait juste qu'elle se repose. C'est la première fois qu'elle invoque son esprit guerrier, ça a du lui pomper toutes ses forces.

\- Ca t'as fait pareil à toi ? questionna J-P.

\- Non, avoua Riccardo. Mais j'imagine que ça doit varier d'une personne à l'autre. D'ailleurs, Yuki. Ever veut te voir.

Ever veut me voir ? Mais pourquoi veut-elle me voir moi ? En fait, si. Je crois que je sais. C'est sans doute parce-que je suis sa première amie dans l'équipe. Oui, ça doit être pour ça. Je ne vois pourquoi elle voudrait me voir sinon. J'entrai alors dans l'infirmerie, et repérai mon amie aux cheveux violets. Elle lit. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

\- Coucou Ever ! lui lançai-je.

La surdouée posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et sourit.

\- Coucou, Yuki. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait peur, j'espère.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Un peu, mais ça allait. Je sais que tu es forte. Mais sinon, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non, ça va, merci. Cependant je ne me doutais pas qu'invoquer un esprit guerrier pouvait être aussi éreintant...

Je sourit. Une question me brûlait les lèvres... Mais je n'osai pas trop la poser... J'ai peur d'avoir l'air prétentieuse... Oh, et puis zut ! Mère m'as toujours dit que j'étais trop timide et qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts ! Alors, j'y go !

\- Ever ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que je pourrai avoir un esprit guerrier ?

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Riccardo m'a dit que tu ne jouais que depuis très peu de temps. C'est vrai ?

\- O-oui...

Elle eut l'air surprise, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas 98 de moyenne. ***** Enfin, je sais qu'Ever n'est pas arrogante, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est incroyable ! Yuki, avoir un tel niveau dans ces conditions ! Cela relève de l'impossible ! Tu as une capacité d'apprentissage extraordinaire !

Je rougit. Elle doit exagérer... Est-il possible que je sois... forte ? Mes rougeurs disparaissent et je suis sûre que mes yeux pétillent. Je suis... forte ! J'ai du talent ! Je suis tellement contente !

\- Et ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, c'est sûr qu'un esprit guerrier naîtra très vite en toi, je peux te le jurer !

Mon sourire devait atteindre mes oreilles à présent. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je serre mon amie surdouée dans mes bras.

\- Et toi, guéris vite, dis-je. On t'attends tous sur le terrain.

\- Compte sur moi.

Je quittai l'infirmerie sur ces paroles, au comble de la joie. Mes amis le remarquèrent et me regardèrent l'air perplexe. Je leur tirai la langue d'un air espiègle, vite imitée par Adé. Nous nous mîmes à rire, et les autres devaient se dire que ça n'allait pas dans nos têtes. Nous retournâmes à l'entraînement, car il était encore tôt. Je me mis à m'entraîner à mon point faible ( le dribble ) avec l'expert en la matière : Arion.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te précipite, me conseilla t-il après la 242ème chute. Si tu va trop vite, tu risque de t'emmêler les jambes. Prends le temps. Il n'y pas le feu !

Je souris et recommença, en prenant le temps de poser mon rythme, plus lent que celui d'Arion, mais tout de même pas lent. Je réussit, par pur miracle, à le passer, et tirai. Sauf que, petit erreur de ma part, le ballon partit vers la droite ! Et mince ! La précision est aussi à retravailler...

Le ballon fonça sur une jeune fille rousse. Elle avait deux couettes hautes retenus par des rubans rouges.

\- Attention ! hurla Eugène.

La fille sursauta et se retourna. Elle leva la main gauche. Sa main fut aussitôt entourée de petits éclairs. Bientôt, les éclairs se fusionnèrent, donnant un unique éclair d'un jaune éclatant. L'éclair vibra de plus en plus fort.

\- _**Éclair de Zeus !**_

La rousse le lança sur le ballon, qui fut stoppé net. J'entendis Adé siffler et dire :

\- Balèze !

Moi, je courut vers elle, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle allait bien. Je grimpai la petite pente et lui lançai :

\- Ca va ?

Et puis je me retournai vers elle.

De loin, je ne l'avais pas reconnut. Mais de près, je pouvais bien voir ses yeux bleu clair, ses taches de rousseur...

Lou.

\- Lou ? m'étonnai-je. C'est vraiment toi ? Mais je croyais que tu avais déménagé !

\- C'était bien le cas, répondit Lou. Mais mon père a été renvoyer ici. Et toi, depuis quand joue-tu au foot ?

\- Depuis très peu de temps, soufflai-je. Mais surtout ne dis rien à Mère, elle ne sait rien !

\- Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien. Mais je croyais que les choses avaient finie par changer avec ta mère.

Je baissai la tête. C'est vrai que je l'avais espérer, moi aussi. Mais maintenant, je suis devenue réaliste. Je sais que Mère ne changera jamais. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse. Et puis, de toute façon, qui suis-je pour me plaindre ? D'autres gens souffrent bien plus que moi.

\- Tu lui en veut encore de t'avoir dénoncé ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Dénoncé de quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas de quoi me parlais Lou. Avait-elle de la fièvre ?

\- Lou, dis-je, de quoi tu parle ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait que Mère puisse dénoncer.

Elle eut l'air choquée.

\- Alors tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu disais sur Marie ? C'était vache pourtant.

\- Lou, je ne comprends rien, me défendis-je. Je n'ai jamais rien dis de mal sur Marie à Mère. Au contraire, je lui disais sans arrêt que c'était une fille adorable et que ça me plaisait d'être son amie !

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que ta mère nous avait dit.

Et soudain, j'eus une illumination. La trahison d'Ambre. La tristesse de Marie. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Mère. Quand je suis allée chercher de l'eau, lors de ce fameux dîner, elle a raconté à mes amies des choses que je disais soi-disant sur Marie. Des choses abominables et totalement fausses. Et au fond, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Seulement, je crois que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître.

Je me retournai vers Lou et lui expliquai tout. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent dès que j'eus finis.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle. Je savais que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à nous poignarder dans le dos comme ça.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, je serrai Lou dans mes bras. D'abord surprise, elle finit par répondre à mon étreinte. J'étais si heureuse de m'être enfin réconcilier avec elle qu'un larme coula sur ma joue droite.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à Ambre il n'y a pas longtemps, dit Lou après qu'on se soit séparées. Elle t'en veut toujours. Elle est certaine que ta mère nous disait la vérité. Tu sais comment elle est. Bornée et têtue comme une mule.

Je hochai la tête. C'est vrai que quand Ambre à pris une décision, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis. C'est impossible. Lui dire la vérité risque d'être bien plus compliquée qu'avec Lou. Car Lou a toujours eut confiance en moi. Ambre, en revanche...

\- Si tu veut, je lui parlerai, proposa Lou.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Pas la peine. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Mais tu sais où elle est ?

\- Bien sûr, on est dans le même collège.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix d'Eugène.

Lou et moi nous nous retournâmes vers mon équipe. Tous le monde avait une tête de surpris. Ils avaient dû assister à tout la scène sans rien comprendre. Je ris de la situation, et car leurs têtes étaient drôles, avant de leur expliquer. Tout. Y compris mon problème avec Mère.

\- Ca doit être dur cette situation avec ta mère, dit Riccardo quand j'eus finis.

\- Un peu, avouai-je, mais j'essaye de ne pas m'en plaindre.

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne t'en voudrai de te plaindre sur ça !

\- Bah parce-que des gens souffrent bien plus que moi ! m'écriai-je.

Cela fit rire Arion.

\- Toujours aussi gentille toi !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Lou.

Je rougis avant de me rappeler d'un détail.

\- Que fais-tu ici Lou ? Tu n'es pas à Raimon.

\- En effet, je viens du collège Ying-Yang. Je suis aussi la gardienne de but de leur équipe de foot.

Ah oui. J'avais presque oublié sa technique de tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au foot.

Mais une idée s'imposa dans mon esprit : Lou a dit qu'Ambre et elle étaient dans le même collège. Est-ce qu'Ambre fait aussi partie de l'équipe de foot ? Je répétai ma question à voix haute, et, à ma grande surprise, elle répondit :

\- Oui. En fait, c'est même notre attaquante phare.

Ouah. Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on sera adversaire lors du Tournois de la Route du Sacre, déclara Riccardo.

Et ce tournois aussi je l'avais oublié. Mais je me rendis alors compte que Lou n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Lou, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ah oui ! Pardon. Un joueur de mon équipe m'a demandé de donner ça à Riccardo Di Rigo.

\- C'est moi, dit Riccardo.

Lou descendit sur le terrain, je la suivit. Mon amie rousse tendit une enveloppe à Riccardo. Il ouvrit et la lit. Il pâlit aussitôt.

\- C'est quoi ? demandai-je, inquiétée par sa réaction.

\- C-c'est u-un communiqué du C-cinquième Secteur, balbutia t-il. Il nous ordonne de perdre le match contre la Voie Lactée 10 à 2.

La réaction fut unanime : tout le monde fut choqué. Puis Riccardo repris consistance. Il déchira la feuille en mille morceaux.

\- Tu dira ma réaction à ton capitaine, dit-il à Lou.

\- Ce n'est pas mon capitaine l'impériale.

\- C'est qui ? demandai-je.

Lou me regarda droit dans les yeux. Soudain prise d'un horrible pressentiment, je pâlit. Ce ne pouvait pas être la personne à qui je pensais. Lou dut lire dans mes pensées, car elle m'ôta tout espoir :

\- Si, Yuki. L'impériale de mon équipe, c'est Ambre.


	14. Chapitre 13 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 13**

Instinctivement, je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Non, ça ne peut pas être réel ! Je refusai de croire qu'Ambre pouvait être du Cinquième Secteur ! Une petite voix intérieure me souffla que j'étais pourtant amoureuse d'un impérial. Penser à Victor me détourna un peu d'Ambre, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Avec Victor c'est différent ! Je ne le connaît que depuis quelque jours, et puis j'ai des sentiments très différents envers lui qu'envers Ambre. Ambre je la connaît depuis l'école maternelle. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Jusqu'à cette soirée funeste...

\- Yuki ?

Je me tournai vers mes amis. Tous me regardaient l'air inquiet. J'ôtai mes mains de mes oreilles et sourit pour les rassurer.

\- Je vais bien ! m'écriai-je.

\- Yuki c'est pas crédible comme mensonge, me contredit Arion.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher à lui décidément.

\- C'est juste qu'Ambre est une de mes amies d'enfance alors je...

Riccardo secoua la tête.

\- On comprend. Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde peut avoir des mauvaises phases. Si tu veux on arrête l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Avec les départs de Doug et de M. Travis, Michael qui nous fait la tête et cette histoire avec tes amies, je crois que tout le monde a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec mes histoires... m'excusai-je.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? On est une équipe, dis Riccardo. On est là pour te soutenir quand tu as des soucis.

\- Oui, on est là en cas de pépin ! approuva Arion. Alors pas la peine de te prendre la tête plus qu'il ne le faut !

Je hochai la tête, soulagée. Rejoindre cette équipe m'a apporté tant de chose en si peu de temps... Une passion, des supers amis, des sentiments envers un garçon... Et m'a aussi permis de me réconcilier avec Lou. Et peut-être, un jour, de redevenir amie avec Ambre et Marie.

Mais d'abord je dois avoir une petite conversation avec Mère.

* * *

Je poussai la porte de la maison. Mère était sans doute dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Le visage de marbre, je m'avançai en disant :

\- Je suis rentrée.

Aucune réaction. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là ? J'allai dans le salon. Personne. J'allai poser mon sac dans ma chambre et jetai un œil dans la cuisine. Toujours personne. Je vis cependant un bout de papier accroché au frigo qui n'était pas là ce matin. Je le décrochai et le lut.

 _Yuki, je suis allée voir une amie qui habite en dehors de la ville, je reviendrai avant 20 heures._

Il semblerai que ma conversation avec Mère va devoir attendre. Tans pis. Je me préparai un bol de céréales et m'installai sur le canapé. Demain on est samedi, et en plus je n'ai pas de devoirs. Super !

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrai faire. Essayer de retrouver Ambre ? Hum. Mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas hâte de me retrouver en face d'elle. Ca arrivera lors du Tournoi de la Route du Sacre, alors autant ne pas précipiter les choses.

Je réfléchissais encore quand le téléphone sonna. Je posai mon bol et alla décrocher.

\- Allo ? Yuki Castaly à l'appareil. Qui est-ce ?

\- Ca alors Yuki ! s'écria une voix qui ne m'étais pas inconnue. Salut, c'est Courtney !

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Mais oui c'était bien la voix de Courtney !

\- Bonjour Courtney ! m'écriai-je. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci, répondis t-elle. A part que j'ai l'impression que les profs veulent notre peau en nous étouffant sous les devoirs !

Je pouffai. J'adorai l'humour de Courtney.

\- Moi ça va, c'est tranquille, dis-je.

\- Normal toi t'es un 6ème ! rétorqua t-elle. Quand tu sera en seconde tu verras !

Courtney est ma soeur. Elle a 16 ans et vit à Los Angeles avec mon père. Quand j'avais 4 ans, nos parents ont divorcés et se sont battus longtemps pour avoir la garde à plein temps de leurs filles, nous. Au final, l'assistante sociale a décidé que le mieux était de nous séparer, et que chacun prenne qu'une seule des filles et la garde tout le temps. Alors, mon père est parti avec Courtney vivre à Los Angeles, car il est d'origine américaine. Courtney est bilingue grâce à cela. Je me souviens très peu de mon père, en même temps j'avais 4 ans quand il est partis avec ma soeur. Je me souviens juste qu'il est brun aux yeux roses. Et qu'il s'appelle Tom. Tom Castaly. Ma mère à des cheveux bleus clairs et des yeux turquoises. Elle s'appelle Sandra Aroka, de son nom de jeune fille.

J'ai toujours détesté l'assistante sociale qui a conseillé à Père et Mère de nous séparer. Selon elle, cela vaudrai mieux car nous étions trop proches, selon elle. proches, c'est sûr qu'on l'était. Toujours ensemble, partout. Je refusai de lâcher ma grande soeur, et elle m'emmenait partout avec elle. Environ une ou deux fois par an, Courtney nous rends visite. Elle dit toujours qu'elle voudrait venir bien plus souvent, mais que les billets d'avion sont trop chers pour qu'elle ne se le permette. J'ai déjà proposé que ce soit moi qui aille passer quelque jours chez Courtney et Père, mais Mère, a chaque fois, s'emportait et me hurlait d'aller dans ma chambre. Alors, quand Courtney vient, je ne la quitte pas, et elle ne me lâche pas non plus.

\- Mère n'es pas là ? demanda Courtney.

\- Non. Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

\- Dit lui que je vais venir passer quelque jours chez vous.

Je manquai de sauter au plafond. Encore une bonne chose ! Décidément cette journée est des plus réussie ! Enfin, si je ne compte pas ma découverte sur Ambre bien sûr.

\- Tu arrives quand ?

\- Demain.

Yes ! Mère est de plus en plus intraitable ces jours-ci. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. J'espère qu'elle ne se doute de rien pour le football... Si jamais elle le découvrait, j'étais bonne pour la Foi-Toute-Puissante, et peut importerai le temps de trajet ! Que Courtney vienne va la déconcentrer de ça. Et puis, j'adorai ma soeur, alors cette nouvelle ne peut que m'enchanter !

\- Je suis trop contente que tu viennes !

\- Et moi donc ! s'exclama Courtney.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? On est en pleine période scolaire...

\- En fait, il y a eu un incendie dans mon lycée. Rien de grave, je te rassure, personne n'a été blessé. Mais ils ferment le lycée pendant une petite semaine.

\- C'est cool !

\- Oui, je peux venir du coup. Mais ces idiots de profs je commence à les connaître, et je te paries mes deux mains qu'ils vont grignoter sur des vacances pour rattraper ce petit retard de rien du tout !

\- Ils ont l'air vaches tes profs.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

J'entendis alors une voix masculine du côté de Courtney.

\- Va falloir que j'y aille. A demain p'tite soeur.

\- A demain, répondis-je.

Courtney raccrocha et je remis l'appareil à sa place. Puis j'allai dans le salon, et fis alors une petite danse de joie devant l'œil ébahi de Jewel, mon chat. Je le prit et le portai à bout de bras.

\- Jewel, tu te rends compte, Courtney va venir ! lui dis-je.

Parler à un animal peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça normal. Courtney partage cet avis.

Jewel miaula pour montrer son approbation. Lui aussi adore Courtney. D'ailleurs, comment ne pas adorer Courtney ? Tous les garçons lui tournent autour, si elle n'a pas de petit-ami c'est parce qu'elle n'en veut pas. Sinon, elle aurait l'embarras du choix ! Car en plus d'être drôle, gentille et intelligente, Courtney est vraiment très belle. Elle a des cheveux courts et noir comme le jais et des yeux turquoises qu'elle a hérité de Mère. Avec toutes ces qualités, par étonnant que tous les garçon ou presque rêvent d'elle la nuit.

* * *

Il était 19 h 57. Je m'étais mise en pyjama. J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire tout en caressant Jewel, lové contre moi, quand j'entendis la porte du rez-de-chaussé se claquer. Mère était rentrée. Je descendis. Mère me vit rapidement et fronça les sourcils. En même temps, j'étais en pyjama et m'étais détaché les cheveux. Je continuai de porter une tresse haute comme me l'avait faite Arion au collège, mais à la maison je les détachai, bien que cela ne plaisait pas à Mère. Ses cheveux à elle sont toujours attachés en un chignon strict. Cependant, cette fois elle ne fit pas de commentaires sur ma tenue.

J'avais envie de lui parler d'Ambre, Marie et Lou tout de suite, mais je jugeai plus prudent d'attendre un peu. Aussi, je dis plutôt ceci :

\- Courtney à appeler. Elle vient nous voir demain et reste quelque jours.

Mère se redressa et fronça de nouveaux les sourcils.

\- Mais on est en période scolaire !

Je lui racontai alors l'épisode de l'incendie. Mère écarquilla les yeux puis alla dans la cuisine. Elle me lança de là-bas :

\- D'accord. Tu pourras t'occuper du lit de la chambre d'amis ? Je dois faire à manger.

\- Elle peut dormir dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui, mais allez, elle ne va pas se préparer tout seule !

Je soupirai et obéis. Je lui raconte que le lycée de Courtney à brûlé et cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Ca c'est du Mère tout craché. Au moins Courtney peut dormir dans ma chambre. Je préparai la chambre et redescendis. Il régnait une bonne odeur de tomates dans l'air. Une odeur de soupe de tomates. Chouette ! J'adore la soupe de tomates.

\- A table ! lança Mère.

J'entrai dans la salle à manger et m'installai en face de mon assiette, située en face de celle de Mère. Je mangeai un instant en silence en regardant Mère. Elle aussi me regardait. Elle sentait que je voulais lui parler, mais attendait que je prenne la parole. Finalement, je posai ma cuillère à soupe.

\- Mère, je dois te parler.

\- De quoi ? demanda t-elle.

\- D'Ambre, Marie et Lou.

\- Tes anciennes amies ?

Bon. Au moins elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle regrette ?

\- J'ai vu Lou cet après-midi.

Mère faillit s'étrangler avec sa soupe.

\- Comment ?

\- Peu importe ! L'important, c'est qu'elle m'a raconté ce que tu as fait.

Mère ne cilla pas. Je continuai, la voix tremblante :

\- Comment as-tu pu ?! C'étaient mes meilleures amies, et à cause de toi... J'ai pu me réconcilier avec Lou, et avec Marie ça ne devrai pas être trop difficile. Mais AMbre ne me pardonnera jamais, et c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi ?!

Elle porta sa cuillère à sa bouche.

\- Elles n'étaient pas assez bien pour des gens comme nous.

\- Que veut-tu dire par là ?!

\- Qu'elles étaient pathétiques. Tu as eu des notes aujourd'hui ?

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'était à toi d'en jugé ?! Elles ne sont pas pathétiques, au contraire !

\- Arrêtons d'en parler, ce n'est pas important.

\- Si c'est important ! Pourquoi crois-tu pourvoir gérer chaque centimètre carré de ma vie ?! Je les aimais ces filles, et je les aime toujours ! Mais à cause de toi...

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT MES AMIES BORDEL !

Elle recula un peu, choquée. Il y a de quoi. Je ne m'emporte et ne dis jamais de vulgarités. Mais là Mère m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

\- ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR CONTRÔLER MA VIE ! hurlai-je. J'AI LE DROIT DE CHOISIR QUI SONT MES AMIES, MES GOÛTS ET COMMENT JE M'HABILLE ! TU SAIS QUOI ? JE TE DÉTESTE !

Sur ces paroles, je quittai la salle à manger en courant, laissant Mère choquée. Je montai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit, réveillant Jewel qui dormait dessus. Je laissai mes larmes couler, effondrée. Jewel s'approcha de moi et me lécha les joues pour les essuyer. Je caressai la femelle sans cesser de pleurer. Puis je redressai un peu la tête et dit, entre deux crises de larmes :

\- Merci Jewel. Tu est la seule sur qui je peux compter dans cette maison.


	15. Chapitre 14 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain, Mère m'emmena à la gare pour aller chercher Courtney. C'était une chance que ma sœur arrivait le matin, car la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournois régional à lieu cet après-midi. Pour justifier mon absence de cet après-midi, j'avais prétexté un entraînement de danse. Mère s'était étonné qu'il y en ai un le samedi, mais je lui avais raconté que la prof ne voulait pas que l'on prenne de retard. Mère avait accepté cette excuse sans aucun problème.

Nous ne nous parlions pas. Je n'aimais pas trop être fâchée avec Mère, mais là elle avait dépassé les bornes. Au final, je croyais que je redoutai la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'avais peur de revoir Ambre et de perdre mes moyens devant elle. Ce serait une honte pour mon équipe... Il fallait que je me prépare si je ne voulais pas mettre Riccardo mal à l'aise. Il me manquerai plus qu'un de ses joueurs fasse une crise d'angoisse devant tout le monde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un train apparut à l'horizon. Je bondis sur mes pieds, ma mauvaise humeur envolée. Ca y est, ma sœur arrivait ! Mère n'avait pas l'air d'être super concernée par l'arrivée de Courtney. Moi, mon appréhension totalement remplacée par de le joie.

Le train entra en gare. Je laissai Mère là et courut vers le train, tentant vainement de voir ma sœur. Le train se gara. Je serrai les mains. Allez Courtney apparaît...

Enfin, j'aperçus une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. C'est la couleur des cheveux de Courtney ! Quand enfin je vis les yeux turquoises de la fille, je sus aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bien de mon aînée. Je me frayai un chemin dans la foule.

\- Désolée ! Pardon ! m'excusai-je en continuant mon chemin.

Courtney m'aperçut enfin. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Yuki ! m'appela t-elle.

Quand enfin je n'étais qu'à un mètre d'elle, je me jetai dans ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je crus même verser une larme. Je relevai la tête et sourit en lançant à ma sœur :

\- Tu m'as énormément manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué p'tite sœur.

Je guidai Courtney jusqu'à Mère. Cette dernière ne releva pas devant Courtney, elle se contenta d'une étreinte très brève et d'un petit "Je suis content de te revoir". Sur le chemin du retour, je m'installai à l'arrière de la voiture, elle aussi. Mère protesta, mais nous l'ignorâmes. Alors, pendant tout le trajet, je lui racontai mon arrivée au collège, ne laissant sous silence que mon appartenance au club de football. Puis Courtney me parla de sa vie. A la fin de nos récits respectifs, je baissai le volume de ma vie pour souffler :

\- A la maison il faudra que je te parle.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda ma sœur.

Je fis un léger mouvement de tête vers Mère, qui était concentrée sur la route. Courtney compris et hocha la tête. La fin du trajet se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt bonne, car Courtney me parla de ses amis. Puis elle me demanda de parler des miens.

Je levai la tête et réfléchis. Comment décrire Arion et les autres ? Je décidai de commencer par Lou, car Courtney la connaissait.

\- Déjà, j'ai fait la paix avec Lou.

Les yeux de mon aînée s'illuminèrent.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'écria t-elle. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Et tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?

\- Oh oui, plein !

Je fis une petite pause pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- D'abord, il y a eu Arion. Il est dans ma classe. C'est un garçon passionné et très gentil. C'est lui qui m'a fait cette coiffure, expliquai-je en montrant ma tresse haute.

\- Ca te va bien, commenta Courtney.

\- Merci. Ensuite, il y a Riccardo. C'est un garçon qui a l'âme d'un chef. Il est gentil et intelligent, et aussi bien plus calme qu'Arion. Il est en 5ème. Et après, il y a Ever. Elle aussi est dans ma classe. Elle est super intelligente, posée et cérébrale. Après, je me suis fait d'autre amis, mais c'est ces trois-là les principaux.

\- Tu pourras me les présenter ? demanda ma sœur.

\- Pas de problème.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je montrai ma chambre à Courtney, car il y avait eu quelque changements depuis sa dernière visite. Elle s'installa sur le futon que je lui avais aménagé et dit :

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout. Des circonstances de ma rencontre avec Arion à hier, en passant par le massacre de Victor et le match contre les Surdoués. Quand je parlai de Victor, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et butai sur quelque mots.

Victor... Ce garçon que j'aimais même si je le connaissais très peu. Au final, est-ce vraiment bien ? J'étais vraiment amoureuse, je le savais. La preuve : je l'ai aperçu de loin ce matin, en allant vers la gare. Il allait vers l'hôpital, encore. Mon cœur s'était emballé, et j'avais eu envie de courir le rejoindre au lieu d'aller accueillir ma sœur. En sachant à quel point j'adorais Courtney, cela signifiait que j'étais vraiment amoureuse.

Ma grande sœur remarqua que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis que tu as parlé de ce Victor...

Son visage s'éclaira soudain. Elle avait compris.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu es amoureuse !

Je m'empressai de souffler "chut !". Je ne voulais pas que Mère le sache. Courtney comprit, et reprit, en chuchotant cette fois :

\- C'est super génial !

\- Tu crois que c'est grave que je sois tombée amoureuse alors que je le connaît peu ?

Elle ferma les yeux, pensive. Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait me dire. Cela me fit un peu peur. Allait-elle me dire que ce n'était pas bien d'aimer quelqu'un à cause de sa beauté ?

\- Tu sais p'tite sœur, dit Courtney, on ne tombe jamais amoureux pour rien. Tu crois peut-être être amoureuse de lui parce qu'il est beau, mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Si tu l'aimes, c'est que ton cœur a tout de suite capté son âme, enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je hochai la tête. Courtney voulait dire que nos âmes peuvent être ressenties par notre inconscient, ce qui peut expliquer que l'on puisse tomber amoureuse en dix secondes, comme je l'ai fait.

\- Donc tu l'aimes vraiment, conclut Courtney en rouvrant les yeux.

Je lui prit les mains et soufflai :

\- Merci.

Elle sourit et répondit :

\- Ce n'est rien. Ca fait partit de mon rôle de grande sœur.

* * *

A 14 h, nous dîmes au revoir à Mère et partîmes en direction du collège. J'avais appelé Riccardo pour lui demander si ça dérangeait que Courtney vienne, il m'avait répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Nous arrivâmes au collège vers 14 h 30, car nous avions fait un petit tour dans une boutique de vêtement en chemin. J'étais la dernière. je présentai ma sœur à tout le monde. A l'exception de Michael, qui ne dit rien, tous accueillirent très bien Courtney, comme je m'y attendais.

Ma sœur s'installa sur le banc de touche. Je me dirigeai avec les autres vers les vestiaires. En chemin, Riccardo me parle du problème actuel de l'équipe : le fait que nous ayons pas de coach.

\- Tu crois que le Cinquième Secteur serait capable de nous laisser sans coach ? m'alarmai-je.

Mon capitaine secoua la tête.

\- Non, sinon les gens trouveraient ça louche. Je pense plutôt qu'il vous nous donner leur larbin qu'il leur ai le plus fidèle, sans doute.

Comme nous étions arrivés aux vestiaires, je partis avec Ever vers celui des filles.

\- Elle a l'air adorable, ta sœur, commenta Ever.

\- Elle l'est, dis-je.

D'un coup, je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'étais amoureuse de Victor. Je me changeai en quatrième vitesse, et attendis qu'elle eut fini. Quand ce fut le cas, je lâchai :

\- Je suis amoureuse de Victor.

Ever sursauta et se tourna vers moi, l'air vraiment surpris, comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Courtney était ma mère.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- O-oui, soufflai-je, les joues d'un joli rouge pivoine.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelque secondes puis dit :

\- Je ne pensai pas que ce serait ton genre de garçon.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, je crois que Victor nous cache quelque chose au sujet de son dévouement au Cinquième Secteur...

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite. Ca alors ! J'avais exactement la même impression qu'elle ! Je croyais être la seule, avec Arion, à penser ça ! C'est un truc de dingue !

\- Je pense pareil, dis-je.

\- Je sais, cela ce voit.

Et elle quitta le vestiaire sur ces paroles mystérieuses. Je la suivit, toute contente. Une de mes meilleurs amies savait maintenant pour Victor. Et ça ne la dérangeait même pas ! Je suis si heureuse !

Nous retournâmes sur le terrain, où les garçons s'échauffaient déjà. Nous nous joignîmes à eux, sous le regard attentif de ma sœur. Et c'est là que tout bascula.

Certains joueurs commencèrent à aller à leur place. J'allai vers la défense, quand je vis qu'Eugène s'était stoppé net et regardait fixement l'horizon. Curieuse, j'allai lui demander ce qu'il regardait. Pour toute réponse, il tendit son doigt vers une silhouette qui s'approchait du terrain. C'était un homme avec des cheveux châtains et un bandeau orange.

\- C'est qui ? demandai-je à l'équipe, qui s'était rassemblée autour d'Eugène et moi entre-temps.

\- J'y crois pas, c'est lui ! gémit J-P en s'agrippant à mon T-shirt.

\- Mais oui, c'est lui ! approuva Arion, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

\- Mais c'est qui ?! m'agaçai-je.

Cet homme m'était vraiment inconnu. Ce dernier s'arrêta quand il fut devant nous et lança :

\- Bonjour à tous ! A partir de maintenant, je suis le nouveau coach de l'équipe de Raimon !

Il nous regarda fixement, sourit et ajouta :

\- Mark Evans !

* * *

 **Mark Evans : Endou Mamoru.**

 **Voilà ! Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu sans intérêt, le prochain sera mieux, promis ! ^_^**


	16. Chapitre 15 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 15**

Mark Evans ? Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je le l'avait déjà entendu quelque part... Mais où... ? Et soudain, c'est le déclic : je l'ai vu à la télé. Mark Evans a été le tout premier joueur du club de foot de Raimon, et il a aussi été le capitaine de l'équipe Inazuma Japon ! Ok, maintenant je comprenais que tout l'équipe ai réagi ainsi en le voyant.

Mais Riccardo m'avait dit que le Cinquième Secteur allait nous envoyer un de leur larbin... Mark Evans était-il au Cinquième Secteur ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une explication logique tout cela.

\- V-vous êtes vraiment notre nouveau coach ?! s'écria Arion, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Je souris. J'étais sûre que Mark Evans était l'idole d'Arion. D'ailleurs, le contraire m'étonnerait. M. Evans sourit et répondit :

\- Bah oui ! Sinon je ne serait pas là !

Puis il reprit un air sérieux et lança :

\- Écoutez, je suis au courant que votre équipe à des divergences de point de vue. Certains veulent se révolter, je me trompe ?

Riccardo hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Il y Ever, Yuki, Arion, J-P et moi.

Il nous fit un signe et nous levâmes la main tout les 5.

\- Je vois, dit M. Evans alors nous baissions nos mains. 5 joueurs contre le reste de l'équipe. Aux joueurs qui sont pour le Cinquième Secteur, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à cette question : Êtes-vous heureux de cette situation ?

Tous les autre sursautèrent et se regardèrent. Je crois que personne, moi y compris, ne s'attendait à cette question.

\- Et pourquoi on devrait y réfléchir ?! s'énerva Michael.

\- Prenez ça comme mon premier ordre de coach, répondit calmement M. Evans.

Michael maugréa un peu dans sa barbe avant de se taire. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, je savais que Michael prenait très au sérieux les ordres des coachs. Il réfléchirait à la question de M. Evans, j'en étais certaine.

M. Evans remarqua alors ma soeur, assise sur le banc de touche. Il eut l'air surpris.

\- Tu fais partie de l'équipe ?

Courtney rit avant de répondre :

\- Non, j'accompagne juste ma soeur à la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'irai dans les gradins. Enfin, si je ne dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Mais nous devrions nous mettre en route, sinon nous allons finir par être en retard.

Nous hochâmes la tête et montâmes dans la Caravane Inazuma. Je m'assit à côté de ma soeur. Nous étions au deuxième rang sur la droite. Devant nous il y avait Ever et Riccardo, et derrière nous se trouvait Arion et J-P.

Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'Ever et Riccardo étaient proches au point de se mettre à côté...

Le chauffeur démarra. Pendant tout le trajet, je parlai avec Courtney. Je lui révélai que c'était Mère qui était la cause de ma dispute avec Ambre, Marie et Lou. En l'apprenant, ma soeur soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Je voudrais dire que ça m'étonne, mais je n'aime pas mentir, dit-elle. C'est du Mère tout craché.

Je hochai la tête, dépitée. J'aimai Mère quand même, mais c'était vrai qu'elle était loin d'être la mère idéale. J'aurai tellement voulu l'appeler Maman, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois... Mais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle m'a toujours fait comprendre que ça ne passerait pas. Alors j'ai grandi en l'appelant Mère.

Le trajet fut court. Nous arrivâmes au Stade de la Route du Sacre à 15 h 45. Le temps de nous changer, que Courtney aille dans les gradins et que Skie, une de nos manageuse, nous apporte la pancarte de Raimon, il était l'heure d'y aller. Nous nous mîmes en file indienne. Nous étions dans une sorte de couloir qui menait droit sur le terrain. Il y avait un couloir par équipe.

J'étais devant Arion et derrière Ever. Eh bien, on dirait que cette fois je ne pourrais pas faire de vœu, comme le jour de la rentrée à Raimon. Une présentatrice lança dans son micro, si bien que nous l'entendions parfaitement :

\- Bienvenue au Stade de la Route du Sacre ! Aujourd'hui se déroule la cérémonie d'ouverte du Tournoi Régional ! Tout d'abord, je vais vous présenter les équipes qui participeront cette année ! Tout d'abord...

J'avalai ma salive. Cette fois, ça y est. Si je voyais Ambre, je ne devrai pas m'évanouir ou faire une crise d'angoisse. Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver... Courtney est au courant de mon angoisse, et me fera signe des gradins. Je n'ai qu'a la trouver, et tout ira bien... Enfin, je dis ça, mais avec le monde qu'il y a, aucune chance que je la repère, même si elle était assise au premier rang. Mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir un espoir auquel m'accrocher.

\- La Baie des Pirates, la Royal Académie, le collège Raimon... énuméra la présentatrice.

Cette fois c'était à nous. Riccardo nous fit un petit signe encourageant - je rêve où il a regardé Ever en faisant ça ? - et se mit en tête de file. Il tenait la pancarte car il était capitaine. Il la leva bien haut et avança. Nous le suivîmes et entrâmes dans la Stade.

Aussitôt, je vis ma soeur au deuxième rang. Elle me sourit et fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Soulagée, je pus regarder devant moi sans problème. Nous arrivâmes à notre place et nous stoppâmes. A notre gauche, je crois que c'était l'équipe de la Baie des Pirates. La capitaine, un garçon aux cheveux bleus rappelant un aileron de requin, eut un petit sourire un coin en nous voyant, avant de ne plus regarder que devant lui. J'ignorai comment ce sourire. Était-ce du mépris ? Un signe d'encouragement ?

\- La Voie Lactée, continua la présentatrice.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers nos prochains adversaires. Il allèrent à deux places à notre droite. Le match avait lieu demain, et comme normalement je n'étais pas sur le banc de touche, je stressai un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

Le capitaine nous sourit aimablement. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il avait l'air sympa. Après le capitaine des Surdoués, ça changeait. La présentatrice continua son énumération des équipes :

\- La Foie-Toute-Puissante...

Tiens, cette équipe me rappelait Mère, car à la base je devais aller étudier là-bas. C'était drôle.

\- ... Et pour finir, le collège Ying-Yang !

A ces mots de la présentatrice, je me figeai. L'équipe d'Ambre se mit à notre droite. Quel manque de chance ! Aller, je jette un œil vers l'équipe ou pas ? Je devais au moins montrer à Lou que je vais bien...

Je rassemblai tout mon courage et regardai l'équipe de Lou. Le capitaine était une fille - c'était d'ailleurs la seule capitaine fille de ce Tournoi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et des yeux roses fuchsia. Vu sa taille, je jugeai qu'elle devait être en 5ème. Elle ne fit pas attention à nous, l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

La deuxième personne, c'était Lou. Elle portait sa tenue de gardienne et ses gants. Le maillot de Ying-Yang avait un haut noir avec un point blanc au niveau du cœur, un short blanc avec un point noir, des chaussettes blanches et des baskets noires. La tenue de Lou avait les couleurs du short et du haut inversées, des manches longues et des gants blancs.

Mon amie rousse me sourit et fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière. Je compris. Ambre était en queue de file. Il me fallut tout mon courage pour la regarder. C'est fou, elle n'avait pas changé ! Bien sûr elle avait grandi, mais sinon ses cheveux mi-longs, volumineux et mauves étaient toujours pareils. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient couleur noisette. Elle portait toujours un bandeau noir dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle me vit, elle eut l'air surpris. Apparemment, Lou ne lui avait pas dit. Je lui souris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard. Je soupirai. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais ça me faisait quand même de la peine.

Mais ce qui faillit me faire tomber à la renverse, c'est la fille située juste derrière Ambre. Cheveux blonds platines, yeux verts clairs, air timide, une queue-de-cheval sur le côté gauche nouée par un élastiques en forme de papillon rose clair...

Marie.

Je jetai un regard vers Lou. Je compris que c'était Marie que mon amie me montrait, et pas Ambre. Enfin, elle aurait pu me prévenir quand même... Quand Marie me vit, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle...

Dés la fin de la cérémonie, nous filâmes nous changer. Dés que je fus prête, je voulus bondir pour chercher Marie, mais Ever me retint par le poignet. Je me tournai vers elle, surprise. Ce n'était pas son genre de provoquer des contacts physiques sans raison...

\- Yuki, je peux te parler ? demanda t-elle.

J'aurai voulu filer chercher Marie, mais Ever avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de me parler. Et puis, de toute façon, il a fallut 10 minutes pour retrouver les clefs des vestiaires des filles, alors le collège de Marie doit être parti. Et Ever était plus importante que mes problèmes.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, répondis-je ne me rasseyant.

Ever s'assit à côté de moi. Elle était toute rouge et ne cessait de remettre ses lunettes en place, alors que celles-ci ne bougeaient pas. Je reconnus des signes de stress. Mais que voulait-elle me dire ?

\- Je.. je suis amoureuse...

J'en restai béate. Ever ? Amoureuse ? Alors là je n'y attendais pas... Cependant ma curiosité reprit le dessus sur ma surprise et lançai :

\- Il est dans l'équipe ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

\- Allez dis-moi ! l'encourageai-je. C'est qui ?

\- R-Riccardo...

* * *

 **Ce chapitre là est plus court que les précédents car comme un match commencera dans le suivant, je préfère faire plus court, où cas où. Merci de votre compréhension et reviews please !**


	17. Chapitre 16 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 16**

De Riccardo ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Ever tomberait amoureuse de Riccardo... Enfin, moi je suis bien amoureuse de Victor alors... Je souris et lançai :

\- C'est super ! Il le sait ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Oh, non ! J'ai bien trop peur pour le lui avouer. J'ai réussi à m'obtenir une place à côté de lui dans la Caravane, mais de là à lui avouer...

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu lui avoueras quand tu seras prête, dis-je. Comme pour Victor et moi.

Elle hocha la tête et souffla :

\- Je te remercie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Je repensai à cette journée, où Ever m'avait dit que sa vraie personnalité était différente de celle qu'elle m'avait montré lors du match contre les Surdoués. Au final, elle était toujours la même, en un peu plus posée seulement. Et au vocabulaire plus réfléchi que la norme. Voilà tout.

Rosie passa le tête dans notre vestiaire et nous dit :

\- Riccardo et les autres nous attendent.

Dés qu'elle fut sortie, Ever s'écria :

\- Quant à Rosie, il s'agit de ma rivale ! Nous sommes toutes les deux éprises de Riccardo !

\- Je suis sûre que c'est toi qu'il choisira, répondis-je.

Et je ne disais pas ça par amitié : de ce que je connaissais de Riccardo, mon amie aux cheveux violets était la plus à même de faire chavirer le cœur de notre capitaine. Elle me remercia et je lui souris. Nous sortîmes rejoindre les garçons. Dés que nous fûmes là, M. Evans proposa :

\- Quand nous serons de nouveau à Raimon, ça vous tenterez de jouer au foot ?

Cette proposition fut très bien accueillie. Et, à ma grande surprise, Samguk et Gabi se regardèrent et Gabi lança :

\- Coach, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas heureux en jouant au foot de cette manière ! Je veux me battre aux côtés d'Arion, Riccardo et les autres.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Samguk. Je ne supporte plus de devoir laisser passer les tirs sans pouvoir tenter de les arrêter !

\- Pourtant, lors du match contre mon ancienne équipe, dit Ever, tu avais tenté d'arrêter mon tir.

Samguk se frotta le derrière de la tête, l'air gêné.

\- Oui je sais. J'imagine qu'en voyant ton super tir, mon instinct de footballeur à repris le dessus.

M. Evans hocha la tête. Je pense qu'il était très content que Gabi et Samguk nous rejoigne. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le chauffeur de la Caravane klaxonna, impatient. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur, et je vis ma sœur assise à la même place qu'à l'allée. Quand je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle me dit :

\- Tu as été géniale Yuki. Revoir toutes tes anciennes amies n'a pas du être facile.

\- Oui, en effet, soupirai-je. J'aurai aimé voir Marie, mais je l'ai loupée.

\- De peu alors.

Cette remarque me surprit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je.

\- Regarde là-bas.

J'obéis, et vit un bus noir et blanc garé à côté du nôtre. Et, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait Marie, assise à côté d'Ambre. Comme j'étais aussi côté fenêtre, je lui fit signe. Quand elle me vit, Marie sourit et répondit à mon signe.

Mon cœur fit un bond en voyant ça. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle m'avait pardonnée ? Enfin, je n'avais rien fait, mais elle croyait que si. Ambre remarqua nos échanges de signes. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Marie, qui blêmit en l'entendant. Lou, assise juste devant cette dernière à côté de la capitaine de leur équipe, se retourna vers elles et rétorqua quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe dans leur bus... Je ne pus pas en voir plus car leur bus démarra et partit. Le nôtre l'imita très vite.

Au bout de quelques secondes, mon téléphone vibra. J'avais reçu un message de Lou.

Lou : Marie _était contente de te voir. Ambre t'a traitée d'hypocrite car elle est sûre que ta mère leur a dit la vérité. Je t'ai défendu et j'ai expliqué la vérité aux filles. Je pense que Marie est prête à me croire, mais Ambre... Tu vois._

Yuki : _Merci, c'est super gentil de ta part. Je me doutais qu'Ambre ne serait pas simple à convaincre. Il faudra que je m'arrange pour voir Marie._

Lou : _Tu n'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi demain. J'inviterai Marie aussi. Ca te vas ?_

Si ça m'allait ? C'est sans doute la meilleure idée qu'elle puisse avoir !

Yuki : _C'est une super idée ! Merci Lou._

Lou : _Les amies c'est fait pour ça._

Je souris à cette phrase. J'étais si heureuse ! Hélas, je vis que Courtney me regardait bizarrement.

\- Yuki, je suis vraiment désolée. Papa m'a demandé de revenir. Il veut me présenter sa copine.

Sa copine ?! J'ignorai que mon père avait une copine ! Je suis contente pour lui, mais je suis aussi triste que ma sœur doit repartir déjà.

\- Tu n'es restée qu'un jour... soufflai-je.

\- Je sais. Et le pire, c'est que mon avion part à 14 h.

Mais, à 14 h, je serai au beau milieu du match contre La Voie Lactée ! Je ne pourrai même pas dire au revoir à ma sœur ! Je soupirai. C'est vrai que c'est dommage, mais bon, je comprenais que Père veuille lui présenter sa petite-amie. C'est plus important que me voir... Je serrai ma sœur dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Quand nous fûmes descendus du bus, M. Evans nous dit de filer nous changer. Quand nous revînmes, ma sœur était assise sur le banc et M. Evans parlait avec Mme Hills. Nous rejoignîmes M. Evans, qui nous annonça qu'il allait nous laisser faire, et qu'il ferait des changements si besoin. Nous hochâmes la tête. Ever vint me voir et me dit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

Je réfléchis. Ever pourrait travailler sur son esprit guerrier ! Mais j'y pense... Arion m'a dit que Riccardo avait libéré un esprit guerrier lors du match contre les Chevaliers Noirs. Je ne l'ai jamais vu le travailler... Ever et Riccardo pourraient travailler ensemble... Et Ever se rapprocherait de Riccardo !

J'allai voir Riccardo, sous le regard étonné de mon amie.

\- Riccardo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comme Ever et toi avez un esprit guerrier que vous avez besoin de travailler, je me disais que vous pourriez le faire ensemble.

Pendant un instant, je me demandai s'il allait me demander comment je savais pour son esprit guerrier, mais à la place il lança :

\- C'est une bonne idée.

Il alla voir Ever, qui rougit en le voyant venir vers elle. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il lui voulait et elle hocha la tête. Se doutant que l'idée venait de moi, elle me jeta un regard de remerciement. Je levai le pouce et allai voir Arion. Il fallait que je bosse mon dribble.

Arion me donna quelque conseils, et je m'améliorais à vue d'œil. J'étais heureuse que mon point faible commençait à disparaître. Nous travaillâmes d'arrache-pied pendant encore une heure. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes. Il ne restait plus que Riccardo, Ever et Michael.

\- Va-y Michael ! lança Riccardo.

Michael hocha la tête et fit sa super technique :

\- _**Serpent à sonnettes !**_

Riccardo ancra ses pieds dans le sol et se concentra. Des flammes noirs et bleues sortirent de son dos. Elle devinrent de plus en plus fortes. La silhouette d'un homme à quatre bras se dessina vaguement. Il allait réussir !

Hélas, le tir de Michael arriva sur lui avant qu'il n'ai réussi et tomba. L'attaquant courut vers notre capitaine.

\- Tout va bien Riccardo ? s"inquiéta t-il.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Riccardo en se relevant. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça...

\- A moi, dit Ever.

Michael refit son tir, vers Ever cette fois. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Je vis qu'elle pensai à Riccardo pour s'aider. C'était une bonne idée. Elle leva le bras droit et les flammes apparurent, plus denses et plus nettes que celles de Riccardo.

Le visage plissé par la concentration, Ever rassemblait ses forces. Elle pouvait le faire, je le savais... Et là, son esprit guerrier apparut, plus net que la dernière fois.

\- _**Kinaïdo, Chevalier des Sciences !**_

Son esprit saisit une des fioles à sa ceinture et l'agita, avant d'en ôter le bouchon. Une énergie rouge en sortit et enveloppa Ever. Celle-ci tira, entourée de chiffres en pixels vert clair. La ballon lévita, entourée de la même énergie rouge qu'Ever. Les chiffres rentrèrent dans le ballon, et celui-ci fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, avec une traînée rouge aux bords blancs.

\- **_Énergie Scientifique !_**

Le ballon rentra dans les buts. Le silence régna pendant quelque secondes, puis nous poussâmes à l'unisson un cri de joie. Très vite, Ever était assaillie de compliments, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je ris. Mes amis étaient formidables.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la Caravane, nous menant au collège de La Voie Lactée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ma soeur. Elle devait être à l'embarquement en ce moment. Nous avions passé la soirée ensemble, c'était chouette. J'étais heureuse qu'elle sois venue. Avec un peu de chance, je la reverrai vite.

Nous arrivâmes au collège de La Voie Lactée à 13 h 40. Alors que j'étais en train de me changer avec Ever, je reçus un message.

Lou : _Bonne chance pour le match ! Marie et moi sommes chez elle. On te soutient ! :)_

Je souris. Elles étaient adorables.

Yuki : _Merci ! Dis à Marie que je suis heureuse qu'elle m'encourage._

Lou : _Bien reçu !_

Après je dus éteindre mon téléphone et le mettre dans mon sac, mais j'étais sûre que le message était passé. Je fis un petit signe de tête à Ever. Le stress commençait à monter. Et si nous perdions le match ? Et si je ratai un tacle ?

Allez Yuki, on se calme. Tout va bien se passer. Tes amis sont là, ça va aller.

Je me répétai en boucle ses mots pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le terrain. Je n'arrêta qu'à la fin de l'échauffement, quand je dus me mettre en place. Je regardai le capitaine de La Voie Lactée. Il croisa mon regard et fit un sourire moqueur. Cela m'étonna. Pourtant il m'avait semblé sympa pendant la cérémonie... Mais peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une tactique pour mieux nous battre, comme nous avions des rebelles de plus en plus nombreux dans notre équipe.

Je cherchai Victor dans les tribunes. Comme je m'en doutais, il n'était pas là. Je soupirai. Bien sûr que j'étais très déçue, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner ! Marie, Lou et mon équipe compte sur moi ! Et ma sœur doit sans doute m'encourager depuis son avion. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre !

Le match commença, avec balle pour nos adversaires. Le capitaine était milieu de terrain, mais il avança avec les attaquants de l'engagement. Ever réussit cependant à les bloquer et fit la passe à Riccardo. Comme un joueur adverse voulut lui prendre le ballon, il fit sa super-technique :

\- _**Passage Presto !**_

Il réussit à passer. Bientôt, le ballon faisait le chemin Ever-Riccardo-Michael sans que l'autre équipe ne puisse les arrêter.

\- _**Tir Fortissimo !**_

Riccardo tenta un tir, mais hélas le gardien l'arrêta. Il dégagea le ballon vers les défenseurs de son équipe. La Voie Lactée avança jusqu'à notre camps. Mais tout dégénéra quand un attaquant, Riker selon le commentateur, invoqua un esprit guerrier :

\- **_Faucon de Tonnerre Surnaturel ! Ailes de Faucon !_**

Il tira. Samguk tenta de l'arrêter, mais hélas sa super technique ne faisait pas le poids contre un tir d'esprit guerrier.

\- But ! hurla le commentateur. 1 à 0 pour La Voie Lactée !

Aïe... Le match commençait mal... Riccardo lança à Ever :

\- Tu crois que tu peux marquer ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le reste de la première mi-temps nous permis d'égaliser avec l'esprit guerrier d'Ever. Mais nous ne n'arrivions pas à prendre l'avantage sur eux, ils étaient vraiment fort. Riker avait failli de nouveau marquer avec son esprit guerrier, mais J-P, Gabi, Wanli et moi nous étions unis pour envoyer le ballon en touche.

Alors que Rosie et Jade distribuaient des boissons, le capitaine de La Voie Lactée vient voir le nôtre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un esprit guerrier. Mais je me demande à quoi il sert si tu n'es même pas capable de l'invoquer correctement !

Il éclata de rire et retourna à son équipe. Je n'en revenais pas ! Ce capitaine avait bien caché son jeu. Quel hypocrite ! Riccardo serra les poings, les yeux humides. Je me doutais qu'il se disait qu'il était un incapable, un mauvais capitaine. J'allai aller le voir, mais Ever me devança, se planta devant lui et lança :

\- Non mais franchement ! Tu ne vas pas écouter ce qui te dit ?!

Riccardo leva les yeux vers elle et souffla :

\- Je...

\- Riccardo ! Tu es un excellent capitaine, mets-toi ça dans la tête ! Et je suis sûre que tout le monde dans l'équipe sera d'accord avec moi ! On s'en fiche que tu ne contrôles pas ton esprit guerrier ! Ce n'est pas important. Tu as le temps, on sera tous là pour te soutenir.

Riccardo nous regarda tous. Toute l'équipe, moi y compris, et aussi M. Evans, hocha la tête. Notre capitaine essuya ses larmes et sourit :

\- Merci Ever, merci les amis.

L'arbitre déclara que le match allait reprendre. Riccardo tendit la main devant lui. Gabi posa la sienne dessus, suivi de Michael, moi... Bientôt toute l'équipe avait une main sur celle de Riccardo. Notre capitaine lança :

\- On y retourne ?

Il regarda Michael, et ceux qui n'étaient pas contre le Cinquième Secteur.

\- On va gagner ?

Adé hocha la tête. Eugène s'étouffa, avant de suivre son ami. J'étais contente qu'il nous suive, même si je savais qu'il ne faisait que suivre Adé. Michael soupira et nous suivit, imité par Wanli. Au final, nous étions finalement tous contre le Cinquième Secteur. Alors Riccardo et nous levions le poing en hurlant en choeur :

\- A nous la victoire !


	18. Chapitre 17 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 17**

Nous nous remîmes en place. J'étais gonflée à bloc ! Et dire qu'il y a une semaine, le football ne représentait rien pour moi. Et maintenant j'ai les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, je suis amoureuse, et j'ai découvert ce qui doit être le meilleur sport du monde ! Sauf que si nous perdons maintenant, l'aventure du Tournoi de la Route du Sacre s'arrêtera avant même d'avoir commencé ! Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas !

Maintenant que toute l'équipe est contre le Cinquième Secteur, nous avons toutes nos chances !

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match. Comme nous étions à l'égalité, un tirage au sort avait de nouveau eut lieu. Heureusement, la chance fut de notre côté, nous allions engager. Michael et Ever firent circuler le ballon entre eux.

Un défenseur leur prit le ballon avec un tacle violent qui me fit grincer des dents. Quel manque de fair-play ! Riker eut de nouveau le ballon entre les pieds et invoqua son esprit guerrier, Faucon de Tonnerre Surnaturel. Riccardo était devant lui. De petites flammes se mirent à luire dans son dos.

\- Allez Riccardo ! l'encouragea Gabi.

\- Ai confiance en toi ! renchérit Samguk.

\- On est tous avec toi capitaine ! finit Arion.

Riccardo hocha la tête et croisa les mains devant sa poitrine. Il était tellement concentré, c'était impressionnant. Au final, un bel esprit guerrier apparut dans son dos. Un vrai, aussi complet que celui d'Ever ou de Riker.

\- _**Maestro Virtuoso !**_

Il bloqua Riker. J'applaudis, heureuse. Cet esprit guerrier me redonnait la pêche. Je sentis une faible chaleur dans mon corps. La même force que lors du match contre les Surdoués. J'avais envie d'aller courir marquer, mais je suis défenseur, je dois rester à mon poste...

Riccardo tira avec son esprit guerrier, mais les défenseurs de la Voie Lactée s'unirent pour le stopper, et le gardien put l'arrêter. Je sautillai sur place afin de me calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'ai pas autant d'énergie habituellement ! Je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans mon corps...

Le capitaine de La Voie Lactée me tira de mes pensées en fonçant sur moi, ballon aux pieds. Il sourit d'un air confiant. Mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je tacla, mais il sauta et m'esquiva. Ne m'avouant pas vaincue, je me relevai et recommençai. Encore une fois, il me passa en sautant.

Mais hors de question de me laisser faire ! Je prit appuie sur mes mains et levai les jambes. Je saisit le ballon avec mes pieds et avança. Il ne s'y attendait pas !

\- Bravo Yuki ! hurla Arion.

Je souris et avançai. Enfin, j'aurai voulu pouvoir avancer plus, mais je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas mon rôle de défenseur... La mort dans l'âme, je passai le ballon à Adé avant de revenir à ma place. Sauf qu'Adé perdit le contrôle du ballon et il finit en touche. M. Evans me dit signe de venir le voir. Curieuse, j'allai le voir.

\- Un problème, coach ? demandai-je.

\- Je me trompe où tu aimerai attaquer avec les autres ?

Je baissai la tête. Alors ça se voyait tant que ça, que je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon rôle ? Je me sentis ingrate. C'était déjà génial de pouvoir jouer au foot, alors je n'ai pas le droit de râler...

\- Connais-tu le rôle de libéro ? demanda M. Evans.

Je relevai la tête. Le rôle de libéro ? Non, ça ne me disait rien... Je secouai la tête, et le coach reprit :

\- Un libéro est un défenseur qui a la liberté d'aller attaquer. En gros, c'est un poste qui réunit celui de défenseur, milieu de terrain et attaquant. C'est dur à jouer, mais je suis sûr que tu en es capable.

\- V-vous croyez ?

Je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer un tel rôle. C'est vrai que je ne jouait au foot que depuis une semaine, après tout... Je n'ai pas le même niveau que les autres...

\- Si je te confis ce rôle, c'est que tu peux le faire, fit M. Evans en souriant. Alors, ça te tente ?

Oui, ça me tentait ! Après tout, j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à essayer. Si je suis trop nulle, je reviendrai en simple défenseur.

\- D'accord ! lançai-je, tout sourire.

Pouvoir jouer avec toute mon énergie ? Comment cela pourrait ne pas me tenter ? Evidemment que j'ai super envie d'occuper ce rôle ! M. Evans lança alors à toute l'équipe :

\- A partir de maintenant, Yuki occupera le poste de libéro ! Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se familiariser avec ce poste.

\- Oui, coach ! répondirent les autres joueurs.

Riccardo se tourna vers moi et me dit :

\- Tu crois que ça ira ?

\- Mais oui ! répondis-je en essayant d'y croire.

Je dois avoir confiance en moi... Comme le dit toujours Arion, tout va bien se passer... Je dois juste y croire !

\- On y go ! lançai-je.

Nous retournâmes à nos poste. Quand le match reprit, un attaquant vient vers moi. J'utilisai ma super technique pour le bloquer :

- _ **Étoile Éblouissante !**_

Je réussis à le bloquer, à ma plus grande joie. Maintenant, je sentis ma nouvelle force se propager dans tous mon corps, me réchauffer... Je me sentais bien, brûlante d'énergie ! Et ça faisait du bien ! Maintenant que j'ai le droit de foncer, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Je me mis alors à courir, courir aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait. Je dribblai plusieurs défenseurs, fit une pause à Arion, qui finit par me la repasser. Je me retrouvai devant les buts. Normalement, c'était le moment où je me mettais à douter, mais j'entendais mes amis m'encourager derrière moi.

\- Allez Yuki ! hurla Arion.

\- Tu peux marquer ! m'encouragea Ever.

\- Fonce ! cria J-P.

Mes amis sont avec moi. Ce but, je peux le marquer ! Je le sens ! Ma nouvelle force grandit et finit par exploser dans tous mon corps. Cette fois, je vais essayer ! Finis les doutes, il faut que j'ai confiance en moi !

Je tapa du pied, faisant bondir le ballon. Puis je le frappai avec mon pied droit, me tenant en équilibre sur le pied gauche. Mais le ballon ne partit pas tout de suite, il se chargea d'une énergie argentée. Finalement j'ôtai mon pied du ballon, me retrouvant à moitié accroupie. Le ballon resta un l'air une seconde, avant de filer vers les cages. L'énergie l'entourait de manière à ce que le ballon ait l'air d'être au centre d'une flèche argentée.

\- _**Flèche Stellaire !**_

Le ballon fila vers les cages. Le gardien, confiant, tenta de le bloquer juste avec ses mains. Erreur. Il plia les coudes sous le coup du choc, avant de céder.

\- Et but ! hurla le commentateur. Yuki Castaly a marqué avec sa toute nouvelle super technique, la Flèche Stellaire !

L'arbitre jeta un œil sur son chronomètre et siffla dans son sifflet. Trois fois. C'est à ce son que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais marqué un but... Moi, j'avais marqué ! J'y crois pas ! Et avec une nouvelle super-technique en plus ! Je chancelai. Mon énergie était partie, je me sentais bien, mais aussi épuisée... Arion passa son bras sous les miens pour m'aider.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je. Je suis juste épuisée...

\- Tu as été géniale !

\- M-merci...

J'étais vraiment heureuse, mais j'étais fatiguée... C'était ça, de marquer ? Comment il font les attaquants ? Toute l'équipe vint me féliciter, un par un. Je ne cessai de hocher la tête, les yeux mi-ouverts.

\- Allons, laissez-lui un peu d'air, sourit Ever.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous changer. Une fois dans la Caravane, je souris. Nous avions gagné ! C'était super ! Ever et Riccardo maîtrisait lors esprit guerrier, j'avais une nouvelle super-technique, et j'avais aussi marqué mon tous premier but ! Le foot était vraiment génial.

J'étais si fatiguée que je m'endormis.

* * *

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par Gabi, assis à côté de moi sur le chemin du retour. Je le remerciai et retournai chez moi. Mère n'était pas rentrée du travail. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit dés que j'eus caché mes affaires de foot. Jewel vint réclamer des câlins, que je lui accordai. Je reçus un message quelque minutes plus tard.

Lou : _Tu as été géniale ! Chouette, ta flèche stellaire !_

Yuki : _Merci ! Mais je suis crevée... C'est toujours aussi fatiguant de marquer un but ?_

Lou : _J'en sais rien, je suis gardienne de but moi ! Demande à Marie !_

Marie ? Je l'imaginai défenseur... Je me demandai à quel poste elle était... Lou devina ma question car elle m'envoya un autre message :

Lou : _Marie est milieu de terrain._

Oh ! Je ne savais pas... C'est étonnant, mais au final ça lui allait bien. C'est un poste entre deux autres, avec un pied dans l'attaque et un pied dans la défense. Ca correspondait bien à la personnalité de Marie.

Lou : _A tout à l'heure._

Yuki : _A tout'._

J'éteignis mon téléphone. Dans une heure, je pourrai parler avec Marie. Dans une heure, je serrai fixée. Je saurai si Marie me faisait de nouveau confiance.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Depuis quelque chapitres, j'ai l'impression qu'ils perdent de l'intérêt... S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi si je m'en fais pour rien ou si j'ai raison ! Merci, et reviews please !  
**


	19. Chapitre 18 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Chapitre 18**

A 18 h, je préparai mes affaires. Mère m'avait autorisé à dormir chez Lou. Elle avait dit ça en souriant, mais je sentais bien qu'elle avait été accepté pour que je la pardonne. Je n'étais pas ni dupe, ni stupide. Enfin bon, je serai bien bête de ne pas profiter que Mère accepte.

Je me mis en route, en direction de chez Lou. Je fus chez elle en 10 minutes. Je sonnai. La maison de Lou avait un étage et était dans un style un peu ancien, mais tout de même très bien entretenu. Cassiopée, la petite soeur de Lou, âgée de 6 ans, m'ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour, tu es la copine de Lou ? demanda t-elle de sa voix adorable de petite fille.

\- Bonjour Cassi, oui c'est bien moi, je suis Yuki, fis-je en souriant.

Elle me fit entrer, et me montra la chambre de Lou. Ce n'était pas utile, mais la dernière fois que j'étais venue, c'était quand elle avait 4 ans. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de moi. Je frappai à la porte de Lou dés que Cassiopée fut partie.

\- Ah, ça doit être Yuki ! s'écria la voix de Lou. Entre !

J'entrai. Lou était allongée sur le ventre, sur son lit. Marie était accroupie sur une chaise roulante. J'avalai ma salive, prit une grande inspiration, et lança :

\- Salut les filles.

Je m'assit à côté de Lou. pendant quelque minutes, le silence régna. Marie ne me quitta pas des yeux, ce qui finit par me faire rougir. J'avais si peur qu'elle me jette si je lui disait la vérité... Je sentais venir la crise d'angoisse. Oh non, pas devant Marie... Elle est si douce, ce serait débile de faire une crise devant elle... Alors que ma vision se tachait de noir, j'eus le courage de me jeter à l'eau :

\- Marie... Je ne t'ai jamais insulté, il faut que tu le saches. Tu es mon amie, jamais je ne dirais de pareilles choses ! C'est ma mère qui a tout inventé !

Marie sourit, ce qui chassa aussitôt ma crise en cours de formation. Elle sourit ! Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle me pardonnait ?

\- Je suis si contente que tu confirmes les dires de Lou ! s'écria Marie en se penchant vers l'avant, ce qui fit que sa queue-de-cheval sur le côté droit lui masqua une partie de son visage.

\- Tu me crois ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Bah évidemment ! Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

Je souris. Qu'est-ce que j'étais soulagée ! Sur le coup de l'émotion, je me jetai dans ses bras, ce qui la fit tomber de la chaise. Elle poussa un petit cri sous le coup de la surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Je l'imitai. Ca me faisait tant de bien de la retrouver ! Elle m'avait tellement manqué !

\- Tu peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse ! lançai-je.

\- Si, je sais ! me contredit mon amie blonde. Tu m'étouffes de joie !

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda joyeusement Lou.

Elle se jeta sur nous et nous roulâmes toutes les trois dans touts les sens, en riant comme des bécasses. Marie versait des larmes en riant, Lou n'arrivait pas à se concentré pour se relever tellement elle riait, et moi j'étais pliée en deux en riant.

Nous mîmes un bon quart d'heure à nous calmer. Quand enfin elle réussit à se lever, Lou s'affala sur son lit et souffla :

\- Bravo pour votre victoire contre la Voie Lactée... Fiou ! Tu étais pleine d'énergie...

\- Je sais, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où ça venait, par contre...

\- Ca vous dit de jouer un petit match ? s'écria soudain Marie, l'air d'avoir eu une idée lumineuse. On rallie Cassiopée et on fait un deux contre deux !

\- Bonne idée ! répondîmes Lou et moi.

Nous allâmes chercher Cassiopée, qui accepta aussitôt de jouer. Nous sortîmes, et allâmes au fond du très grand jardin de la maison de Lou et Cassiopée.

\- Allez Cassi ! lança Lou. Montrons-leurs ce que des sœurs savent faire !

\- Ouais ! approuva Cassiopée en levant le poing.

\- On ne va pas se laisser faire ! Pas vrai, Yuki ? rétorqua Marie.

\- Bien sûr ! fis-je.

Marie s'occupa de l'attaque, et moi de la défense. Il n'y avait pas de gardien. Lou était en défense, et Cassiopée en attaque. La mère de Lou arbitrait le match. J'enviais Lou. Avoir une mère qui la laissait jouer à son sport favori. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute, juste celle à pas de chance. Nous commençâmes le match, avec le ballon aux sœurs Comib (le nom de famille de Lou). Cassiopée se fit prendre le ballon par Marie, Lou reprit le ballon, et moi j'assurai la défense avec ma super technique.

\- _**Étoile Éblouissante !**_

Je dégageai le ballon et tentai un tir. Lou fut plus rapide, elle arrêta le ballon. La première mi-temps fut très serrée, nous avions encore un score nul. Je m'écroulai par terre, complétement crevée.

\- Ca va ? me demanda Marie.

\- Oui... Je suis juste... crevée...

\- Pareil !

Je me tournai vers elle. Aucun cheveu ne s'échappait de sa queue-de-cheval, aucune goutte de sueur ne coulait sur son front, elle avait l'air d'être fraîche comme une rose. Et elle était vraiment crevée ? Mais comment elle faisait pour être aussi fraîche après une mi-temps de football. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas un vrai match, mais tout de même...

En fait, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvenais, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Même au bout de sa vie à cause de la fatigue, elle était toujours fraîche et belle. Car oui, Marie avait toujours été belle.

Nous nous assîmes et mîmes au point une petite stratégie. Bon, c'était juste que je devais faire en sorte d'empêcher Lou de revenir à temps pour arrêter son tir. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien !

Nous recommençâmes à jouer. Cassiopée était douée, elle avait des mouvements gracieux. En même temps, Lou m'a dit qu'elle faisait de la danse. Cassiopée me rappelait moi quand j'avais 6 ans. Sauf qu'elle, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, sans problème... Elle avait de la chance.

Notre équipe finit par gagner. Je me jetai au cou de Marie et nous fîmes la danse de la joie comme des débiles. Lou et Cassiopée, faussement vexées, se jetèrent sur nous et nous roulâmes comme des folles. J'avais dit comme des débiles ? Les deux, en fait. C'était tellement amusant que je fus vraiment déçue en voyant Sara, la mère de Lou et Cassiopée, arriver et nous lancer :

\- Allez les filles, c'est l'heure de manger !

Elle s'arrêta en voyant nos vêtements pleins d'herbes, les cheveux dégoulinants de sueur (enfin, a part Marie bien sûr). Elle soupira.

\- Bon, tout le monde à la douche ! Hop hop hop !

Nous fîmes un salut militaire (un délire entre Sara et nous) et nous courûmes vers la salle de bain. Nous fîmes un pierre-papier-ciseaux. Je gagnai le premier tour et filai. Je prit une douche éclair. J'aimais traîner sous la douche, mais je n'allais pas faire attendre mes amies, et hors de question de gaspiller la facture d'eau des Comib. Je me mis en pyjama et sortit. Marie me complimenta sur mon pyjama (jaune pâles avec des cœurs, le bout des manches et le col rose pâles) et fila sous la douche.

Lou nous rejoignit dans sa chambre au bout de quelque minutes. Elle se jeta sur son lit et lança :

\- Alors, les filles, on passe à la vitesse supérieure...

Oulà j'ai peur...

\- Il y a un garçon qui vous plaît ?

J'aurais du m'en douter...

\- Et toi ? répliqua Marie.

Eh mais dis-donc, Marie avait pris de l'assurance depuis le temps... Ca me faisait vraiment plaisir. Cette nouvelle assurance, ça lui allait bien. Elle était rayonnante.

\- Non, sourit Lou. Et toi ?

Marie pencha la tête et réfléchit.

\- Bah... Il y a en bien un que je trouve mignon, mais de là à dire que je suis amoureuse...

Lou lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement : je m'en balance, dit-moi tout ! Marie leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit. C'était un trait de caractère que très peu de personne connaissait chez Lou : elle adorait parler des garçons.

Marie se tourna vers moi et me lança :

\- Comment s'appelle t-il, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, bruns, et aux yeux de la même couleur que les tiens ?

Hum ? Pourquoi me demande t-elle ça ? Cette description correspondait à Arion... Marie le trouvait t-elle mignon ? Enfin, c'était vrai qu'Arion était mignon, mais bon, ça m'étonnais quand même.

\- Arion, répondis-je.

\- Bah c'est lui.

Lou hocha la tête, elle avait l'air d'avoir deviner. En même temps, ce n'était pas bien compliqué...

\- Et toi, Yuki ?

Bon, c'était mes amies, je pouvais leur avouer tout de même...

\- Oui, il y a un garçon... Il s'appelle Victor.

Lou ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit et me posa des tonnes de questions, du style : il est beau ? a quoi ressemblait son caractère. J'ai décris Victor du mieux que je le pouvais. La seule chose que je ne leur ai pas dit, c'est son appartenance au Cinquième Secteur. Je croyais me souvenir que Lou ne l'aimait pas. Normal, toute joueuse de football qui aimait vraiment ça devait détester le Cinquième Secteur.

Finalement, nous allâmes nous coucher. Cette soirée était la meilleure que j'avais passée depuis longtemps. Elle m'avaient manquée. Je m'endormis, le coeur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.


	20. Chapitre 19 (1)

**Moi : Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. Désolée pour le retard ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 19**

Je fus réveillée par Lou. Elle me secouait doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me casser en deux. C'était vrai que petite, j'étais un peu précieuse, car je suivais aveuglement les directives de Mère. Cette époque me révoltait maintenant. Je n'étais plus la petite fille que j'étais avant. Et je pensais pouvoir dire que j'étais une meilleure fille maintenant.

Je suivis Lou au salon, où nous prîmes tranquillement le petit-déjeuner avec Marie et Cassiopée. Je m'empiffrai de crêpes au chocolat, j'en raffolai, et comme Mère ne voulait pas que je devienne grosse, elle refusait de me laisser manger du chocolat, alors que j'adorais ça, et qu'elle le savait ! Mais, connaissant Mère, elle s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante.

Je sortis Mère de ma tête et passai un moment tranquille avec mes amies. Je leur expliquai que le match contre la Foie-Toute-Puissante aurait lieu après-demain. Elles m'encouragèrent joyeusement, la bonne humeur régnait vraiment entre nous. Quand je dus rentrer chez moi, je le fis avec un petit pincement au cœur. Mère ne fut pas très accueillante, comme à son habitude. Elle me lança un petit bonjour et retourna à ses feuilles de comptes.

Mère était la PDG d'une multinationale importante. Nous étions donc assez riches, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça se sache, je ne voulais pas que les gens se mettent à me regarder différemment. Etre une fille de riche, ce n'était pas aussi facile que les gens le pensaient, loin de là... J'avais du batailler bec et ongles pour ne pas que Mère engage des domestiques. Avoir des gens à mon service ne faisait que me gêner.

La journée passa lentement. Je passai la journée dans ma chambre, avec pour seule compagnie Jewel. Le soir venu, je dis à Mère que je préférais manger seule. Après m'avoir hurlé que je devrais tout nettoyer, elle me laissa tranquille. Nos relations ne s'amélioraient pas du tout, elles avaient même empirées. Je ne savais comment arranger tout ça. Ca me faisait de la peine quand même, je ne supportais toujours pas de me disputer avec des gens.

Le lendemain, je fis mon sac pour le match contre la Foie-Toute-Puissante, déjeunai, et je me dirigeai vers Raimon. En chemin, j'aperçus Victor qui venait de l'hôpital.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? J'espérai vraiment qu'il n'était pas malade...

Victor releva soudain la tête, et croisa mon regard. Je fis dans son regard des sentiments assez complexes. De la tristesse, de la déception... et aussi de la joie. De la joie ? De me voir ?

OK, il fallait vraiment que je me calme, moi... Être amoureuse, ça me faisait prendre beaucoup de confiance en moi... Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais au point de croire qu'un garçon aussi beau et mystérieux puisse s'intéresser à moi, une petit fille timide et sans intérêt...

Je restai quelques secondes à le fixer, et il ne détourna pas mon regard. Que lisait-il dans mon regard ? Oh non, pourvu que je n'avais pas l'air trop d'une imbécile heureuse... Pitié, faites que je n'avais pas l'air d'une idiote...

\- Salut, dit Victor.

Attendez une minute. Il venait vraiment de me parler ? C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait de lui-même, c'était toujours moi qui lui parlait en premier... Enfin, à part à l'auditorium, le jour de la rentrée. Mais, à ce moment-là, je ne savais rien du caractère de Victor. J'avais beau être amoureuse de lui, j'avais tellement de mal à le cerner...

\- S-salut... soufflai-je.

\- Un problème ? demanda t-il, l'air de se poser vraiment cette question.

Oh, mon cœur, je sentais qu'il allait exploser... Je rassemblai vite mes esprits, et lançai la première réponse qui me vint :

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant... Juste un petit souci de famille ! Mais merci de t'en soucier.

Et là, je fis la chose la plus insensée de ma vie, je lui souris. Cependant son visage s'était vidé de tout émotion quand j'avais prononcé le mot "famille". Mon sourire se figeait. Mais quelle idiote ! Il devait avoir un problème avec sa famille, et moi avec mon manque de tact légendaire je lui avais rappelé de mauvais souvenirs...

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas pas, et je suis désolée si je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis désolée...

Seigneur, était-ce bien un sourire que je vis alors apparaître sur son visage ? Un vrai sourire sincère que, moi, j'avais fais apparaître ? Je devais m'évanouir tout de suite ou il fallait mieux que j'attende un peu ?

\- Tu t'excuses beaucoup, remarqua t-il.

Je rougis aussitôt et détournai le regard.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas... Désolée !

Il pouffa. En me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, je fis une mutation génétique en tomate.

\- Pas la peine de rougir, je trouve ça plutôt mignon, moi, dit Victor.

Puis il ajouta tout doucement, dans le but que je l'entende pas :

\- Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit...

Sauf qu'il ne fit pas assez attention, je l'entendis. Je ne détournai cependant pas le regard cette fois. Je soutenais son regard, quand il releva les yeux vers moi et comprit aussitôt que je l'avais entendu. Il ne détourna même pas le regard, et ne rougis même pas ! Bon sang, comment faisait-il ? Moi, je devais faire un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas rougir en le regardant... Ce garçon avait bien plus confiance en lui que moi.

Dans tous les cas, mon cœur ne cessait plus de faire des cabrioles. Victor Blade, ce garçon si mystérieux, et accessoirement le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse, me trouvait moi, MOI, mignonne ! Je n'en revenais pas...

\- Au fait, reprit Victor, tu pourras dire à ton... _notre_ capitaine, que je participerai au match contre la Foie-Toute-Puissante cet après-midi ? Tu me rendrais service.

Eh bien, si je lui rendrais service, évidemment que j'allais le faire ! Certes je me posais de nombreuses questions sur le bel attaquant aux yeux oranges, mais je ne voulais pas comme une fille indiscrète, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que se mêler des affaires des autres. Si un jour, il souhaiterait me parler, je serais une oreille attentive. Mais pour ça, je devrais commencer à devenir son amie, et ce n'était pas en m'emballant à notre première vraie conversation, que j'y arriverais.

\- Oui, je vais le faire, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Il me jeta un dernier regard, rehaussa son sac sur son épaule, et partit. Je restai quelques secondes complètement tétanisée, puis je partis à la suite de Victor, vers Raimon. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il demandé de passer un message à Riccardo ? Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même ? Enfin bon, je ferais mieux de ne pas me prendre trop la tête, et de me concentrer sur le match de cet après-midi.

Lorsque j'arrivai au club, je demandai à Gabi où était Riccardo. Quand enfin je trouvais notre capitaine, je lui fis passer le message de Peter. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Il pourrait avoir le courage de me le dire lui-même au moins ! Et puis, pourquoi diable veut-il jouer aujourd'hui alors qu'avant il ne venait même pas aux entraînements ! Ca n'a aucun sens !

\- Je ne sais pas, déclarai-je, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de ça ? Après tout, il doit obéissance à l'Empereur Sacré, je me trompe ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux. J'étais certaine qu'il allait me reprocher de tenter de défendre Victor, mais il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, avoua t-il.

\- Moi non plus, dis-je, mais on pourrait peut-être lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Je sais bien qu'il fait partie du Cinquième Secteur, mais on ne le connait pas après tout...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air en pleine réflexion.

\- J'imagine que je peux essayer...

J'applaudis une ou deux fois, heureuse que Riccardo fasse attention à mon avis. Avec Mère, qui se fichait royalement de ce que je lui disais, ça me changeait un peu. Elle trouvait que comme nous étions riches, je ne devais pas me laisser faire, mais quand je me rebellai un peu contre elle, elle s'énervait. Mère était vraiment contradictoire des fois...

Après les cours, nous allâmes sur le terrain pour nous entraîner avant l'heure du match. Je m'entraînais au dribble avec Arion, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vis Ever qui me souriait.

\- Dis Yuki, tu veux bien travailler avec moi sur une super-technique de tir en duo ?

Une technique en duo avec une de mes amies ? Ce serait super !

\- Avec plaisir ! lançai-je.

Et nous nous mîmes aussitôt au travail.

* * *

 **Je tenais à m'excusez pour ce retard. C'est juste que je suis très occupée, avec le collège, m** **es autres fanfics, ma vie privée, et aussi le fait que je parte dimanche en voyage scolaire en Espagne n'aide pas...**

 **Désolée pour la courte taille de ce chapitre, le prochain contiendra le match entier, alors voilà !**

 **Enfin bon... Review please ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Prenez soin de vous ! ^^**


	21. Chapitre 20 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 20**

\- Aïe !

Je chutai et atterris sur le dos, le choc étant assez violent pour moi faire légèrement crier. Ever se dirigea vers moi et tendis la main pour m'aider à me reposer. Je la remerciai et saisis sa main.

\- Ca va ? demanda t-elle.

\- Oui, ça va, répondis-je. Je suis juste frustrée de n'arriver à rien...

\- En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Cela ne fait qu'une heure que nous travaillons sur cette technique, je suppose que c'est normal de ne parvenir à rien, m'expliqua mon amie surdouée.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, approuvai-je en hochant la tête. On s'y remet ?

Au même instant, Riccardo se placa au centre du terrain, les mains en porte-voix, et demanda à toute l'équipe de se rapprocher. Je haussai les épaules, Ever sourit, et nous dirigeâmes vers notre capitaine. M. Evans arriva à ce moment-là. Il fit un signe de la main avec un sourire. Arion, Riccardo, JP, Gabi, Ever et moi y répondîmes, les autres l'ignorèrent.

Ca me convient de la peine. Et ça m'agaçait un peu aussi. Notre coach était là pour nous aider, nous encourager, nous faire avancer dans le tournois ... Et eux, ils l'ignoraient. Ainsi, quand je croisai le regard de Michael, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Il eut l'air surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas de ma part. Mais j'en ai assez, de jouer les gentilles petites filles dociles et trop gentilles !

En revanche, je me réjouis que Gabi ait répondu à M. Evans. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir pour lui... M. Evans lança :

\- Bien, il est l'heure de partir pour le collège de la Foi-Toute-Puissante. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Nous hochâmes la tête, et nous montâmes dans le bus. Je m'installai à côté d'Ever, nous étions juste derrière Arion et JP. Nous passâmes tous le trajet à parler tous les quatre. Je me rendis compte que je stressais un peu moins, et lorsque j'en parlais à Ever, elle me répondit que c'était normal, que je m'habituais aux matchs. Nous changeâmes rapidement de sujet, pour parler de nos animaux. J'appris ainsi qu'Ever avait un chat nommé Nightmare, je lui parlai alors de Jewel. Ca me fit du bien de ne pas penser au match qui nous attendait.

Quand nous arrivons au pied d'une montagne, le conducteur du bus nous dit que nous devrons continuer à pied. Nous mîmes un quart d'heure à monter, et je surpris Riccardo était en pleine conversation avec Ever, je lançai un petit sourire qu'elle vit. Je m'éloignai un peu d'eux et parlai avec Arion et J-P. Arrivés au stade, Ever et moi allâmes nous changer, et nous rejoignîmes les garçons.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ? demanda Riccardo.

Nous hochâmes la tête, certains avec énergie, d'autres avec lassitude. Je fis un petit calcul. Arion, Riccardo, J-P, Ever, et moi. Nous étions 5 à être contre le Cinquième Secteur... Ensemble, nous avions un bon niveau mais ça ne suffira pas éternellement... Le stress montait lentement... Je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Quand je les rouvris, j'eus la surprise de voir Victor dans mon champ de vision. Il était appuyé contre le mur, à quelques mètres de moi.

Nous allâmes vers le stade. L'équipe de la Foi-Toute-Puissante est déjà là. Le capitaine, un garçon aux cheveux gris-bleu attaché en queue-de-cheval, avec deux bandes blanches sur le côté. Il avait des yeux bleu cyan. Il se dirigea vers nous. Il me jetai un petit regard, et je lui souris.

\- Bonjour, lançai-je, avec le peu de confiance en moi que je possédais.

\- ... Salut, répondit-il.

Il avait répondu d'un ton... Étrange. D'un côté il avait l'air content, de l'autre, l'air las. Je ne savais pas du tout comment je devais prendre ça. Je vis qu'il s'approchait de Riccardo, et je décidai de m'approcher.

\- Je m'appelle Infinity Beyond, déclara t-il.

\- Mon nom est Riccardo Di Rigo.

Infinity hocha la tête. En se retournant, il aperçut Victor, cette fois-ci appuyé contre le banc de touche. Infinity sourit d'un air sadique et s'approcha de lui. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Inquiète, je m'approchai discrètement des deux garçons.

\- Alors, Blade, tu t'accoquines avec des losers ?

\- La ferme Beyond, rétorqua Victor. Arrête de te la péter parce-que tu es un impérial.

\- Mais j'en suis fier ! ricana Infinity avant de retourner dans la zone de son équipe.

Il était fier d'être un impérial ?! Mais ça me paraissait impossible... C'était une chose inconcevable, pour moi. Mais peut-être avait-il une raison ? Je savais que j'avais tendance à chercher le bien chez les gens. Mais tout de même... Dés qu'Infinity fut parti, je me rapprochai de Victor.

\- Victor ?

\- Quoi ? s'énerva t-il. Laisse-moi tan- Ah c'est toi, Yuki...

Je rêvais ou il avait totalement changé de ton en me reconnaissant... ? Enfin, je ne préférai pas me mêler des affaires des autres. Je m'approchai de Victor et lançai :

\- Tu veux t'échauffer avec moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça peux te faire plaisir...

Si ça pouvait me faire plaisir ?! Evidemment, que j'étais contente ! Mais je me contentai de sourire en m'échauffant avec lui. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, mais je le surpris en train de me fixer. Lorsqu'il me vit, il détourna aussitôt le regard. Je rougis, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne m'avait pas vu.

Je me plaçai en défense, avec Gabi, J-P et Wanli. Mais Gabi, au lieu d'aller à sa place, vint vers moi.

\- Yuki ?

\- Oui ? demandai-je.

\- Je voudrais rejoindre la révolte...

Je sursautai et sourit. C'était super génial ! Un joueur de plus ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal, pas du tout même !

\- C'est super Gabi ! Merci ! répondis-je.

Il sourit, nous nous topâmes la main, sous le regard inquisiteur des autres joueurs. Je croisai un instant celui de Victor. Je n'arrivai pas à décoder ses émotions dans son regard. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de me regarder ? Je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier pour le moment, et je laissai Gabi retourner à son poste.

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi. Aussitôt, Victor, qui était à l'engagement, se retourna.

- _ **Lame des Ténèbres !**_

Oh non, il allait marquer contre son camp ! Comment allions-nous faire ?! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Je me plaçai dans la trajectoire du tir, sous le regard choqué de tous les joueurs présents, y compris ceux de la Foi-Toute-Puissante.

\- Bouge de là, fillette ! cria Infinity. Tu vas te blesser !

\- Yuki, attention ! s'inquièta Arion, les yeux exorbités.

Je ne les écoutais pas. J'écartai les bras et concentrai toute ma force dans mes mains, avant de les tendre vers le ballon envoyé par Victor.

- ** _Etoile Eblouissante !_**

Cette fois-ci, mon étoile lumineuse ne servait pas à éblouir un attaquant, mais à bloquer un tir, ce qui la rendait plus solide. Quand le tir de Victor se heurta à ma super technique, je reculai un peu sous le choc. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras, il fallait que je tienne ! Je rejetai toute mon énergie et ma volonté vers mon étoile, et pendant un instant, je sentis une chaleur au niveau de mon dos... Au bout de quelques secondes, le ballon fut renvoyé vers la zone de la Foi-Toute-Puissante. Mon étoile disparut et tombai à genoux, épuisée. J'avais réussi...

Le silence régnait dans tout le terrain. Je levai les yeux vers Victor. Il me fixait, l'air totalement choqué. Il ne s'y attendait pas... Et moi non plus, à vrai dire... Je me relevai, aidée par Gabi.

\- Merci, le remerciai-je.

\- De rien. Yuki, c'était vraiment génial ! Tu as arrêté un tir d'un impérial à toi toute seule ! C'était super ! s'écria Gabi.

\- C'est gentil, souris-je. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous enthousiasmer, le ballon est à la Foi-Toute-Puissante !

Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa place, tandis que je me mis à courir vers le milieu du terrain. Je passai près de Victor, et je lui jetai un petit regard avant de rejoindre Arion et Riccardo pour reprendre le ballon. Ce match allait être serré !

* * *

 **Je me souviens avoir promis le match entier pendant ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas, désolée, ça me prendrait trop de temps. Je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre.**

 **Aussi, je préfère prendre mon temps pour mes fics, voilà pourquoi je pourrais mettre du temps à publier. Merci de votre compréhension. ^^**

 **Review please ! ^^**


	22. Chapitre 21 (1)

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Chapitre 21**

La première mi-temps se termina sur le score de un partout. Infinity avais marqué peu avant la mi-temps avec sa super technique. Je m'assis et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. Jade, une des nouvelles manageuses, me tendit une deuxième bouteille.

\- Il y a encore plein, dit-elle alors que j'allai refuser.

Je suis la remerciai et bus toute la bouteille d'un coup.

\- Quelle descente ! plaisanta Arion.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui aspergeai le visage avec le reste de l'eau de ma première bouteille. Il râla, puis nous rîmes quelques secondes, avant que Riccardo ne prenne la parole.

\- Il nous faut une stratégie pour le deuxième mi-temps. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Le capitaine qui demanda à ses joueurs ce qu'il faut faire... Quelle ironie, railla Victor.

Michael se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! Tu n'a strictement rien fait pour nous aider à gagner, au contraire ! Alors je crains que tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire sur la stratégie à l'employer !

Un ange passa, le temps que tout le monde réalise ce que Michael venait d'insinuer. Je restai bloquée. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça ... Je pensais que Michael serait le dernier à nous rejoindre... Ever sourit et déclara :

\- Bienvenu chez les rebelles, Michael.

Le garçon à la peau mate haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe, ceux qui étaient encore récalcitrants à nous rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul, sourit-il.

Éberluée, je me levai en voyant que tout le monde hochait la tête. Arion avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et je dus le retenir pour ne pas qu'il déclenche un câlin collectif. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Toute l'équipe était avec nous ! Je n'arrivai pas à y croire ! Nous n'aurions plus de disputes au sein de l'équipe ! Mais il restait un point négatif...

Je me tournai vers Victor. Il était toujours appuyé contre le banc de touche, les bras croisés, l'air furieux. Je ne bougeais pas, consciente qu'aller le voir maintenant serait du suicide. Je participai à l'élaboration d'une stratégie. M. Evans, le sourire aux lèvres, comme tout le reste de l'équipe, s'avança.

\- N'oubliez pas : le football est un sport merveilleux ! Vous êtes là car vous êtes passionnés ! Si vous gardez ça en tête, que vous jouez avec le sourire, tout se passera bien, vous vous sentirez pousser des ailes !

Nous hochâmes la tête et allâmes à nos places respectives. Je passai juste à côté de Victor. Soudainement prise d'un élan de courage, je lui lançai :

\- Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il sursauta, et me regarda dans les yeux, l'air pas vraiment content.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu es un footballeur, je me trompe ? continuai-je. Même membre du Cinquième Secteur, tu n'as pas à refréner ton envie de jouer !

\- Je ne... essaya t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote ! le coupai-je, décidée à continuer, et persuadée que si je m'arrêtai, je n'arriverais pas à continuer. Je te vois jouer ! Je le vois bien, dans ton regard, que tu veux jouer ! Tu es un super joueur, Victor ! Et si tu continues comme ça... T-tu risques de te perdre en chemin ! finis-je en criant à moitié.

Je me retournai et partis en courant. Une fois à mon poste, quand j'osai lever les yeux, je vis que tout le monde me fixait. Ils m'avaient entendue... Des taches dansèrent devant mes yeux, et je me mis à respirer plus vite, pour ne pas manquer d'air et m'évanouir. Et si j'avais fait n'importe quoi ? Si je m'étais ridiculisée ? Victor devait me détester, maintenant... J'avais été totalement honnête, mais...

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Arion était redescendu près de moi, et me souriait de toute sa gentillesse. Face à son regard si amical, ma crise d'angoisse fondu comme neige au soleil. J'esquissai un faible sourire, qui n'échappa pas à Arion.

\- Tu es géniale, Yuki, dit-il, arrête de douter de toi. Fais ce que tu veux, comme tu le sens ! Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à y redire... Et bah tant pis pour lui !

Touchée par la gentillesse de mon meilleur ami, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Arion !

Il me tendit la main, je topai dedans, et nous fûmes prêts à reprendre. Le match reprit dés qu'Arion fut en place. Je me crispai, prête à agir si Victor tentait quelque chose. Mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de passer le ballon à Michael. L'attaquant me regarda, et je mis à courir après avoir hoché la tête. Nous avions convenu quelque chose juste avant la reprise du match, pour prendre la tête ua tableau des scores.

Nous ne pûmes mettre notre plan en action qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu. La Foi-Toute-Puissante était une très bonne équipe, mais aussi très violente... Je sautai pour échapper à un violent tacle d'Infinity et repérai Michael. Il n'était pas en zone de hors-jeu, mais n'était pas marqué. C'était le moment.

\- _**Flèche Stellaire !**_

Mon tir se courbait, et tout les joueurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds, convaincus que j'avais complétement loupé mon tir.

\- Eh bah fillette, me railla Infinity, tu ne sais pas viser ?

Je l'ignorai et fixai mon regard sur Michael. Celui-ci combina son tir au mien à la perfection, et notre tir combiné fusa vers les buts de la Foi-Toute-Puissante.

 _ **\- Serpent à Sonnettes !**_

J'entremêlai mes doigts devant mon visage. Pourvu que ça rentre...

Le gardien tenta d'arrêter notre tir avec une super technique, mais il ne résista pas. L'arbitre siffla le but et je me jetai au cou de Michael, qui ne broncha même pas.

\- On a réussi ! m'écriai-je. On mène au score !

\- Evidemment, répondit Michael.

Alors que je retournai à ma place pour la remise en jeu, je croisai le regard d'Infinity. Il serrait les dents, les poings eux aussi serrés. Il avait l'air furieux. Il marmonna :

\- Cette fois la fête est finie...

Il leva le bras, et toute son équipe eut un air sadique. Je reculai d'un pas, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient ? Déjà qu'ils enchaînaient fautes sur fautes pendant qu'un autre joueur bouchait la vue à l'arbitre... Je n'osai pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient préparer...

Dés le coup d'envoi, je compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire : nous anéantir. Infinity fit mine de laisser échapper le ballon, mais la supercherie était clairement visible, ce qui, vu la tête du capitaine de la Foi-Toute-Puissante, était fait exprès. Michael récupéra le ballon, jeta un regard suspicieux à Infinity, et commença à dribbler. Aussitôt, un attaquant dont je ne connaissais pas le nom le tacla d'une manière très violente.

Michael grimaça sous le choc, mais tint bon. Hélas, quand Arion, Ever, Riccardo, Adé et Eugène voulurent l'aider, ils subirent le même sort. J'étais tétanisée par toute cette violence de la Foi-Toute-Puissante... Et leur petit numéro avec l'arbitre marchait à merveille, ce dernier voyait bien nos joueurs tomber les uns après les autres, mais comme il ne voyait rien...

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Je m'avançai à mon tour. Gabi voulut m'en dissuader, mais je l'ignorai et fonçai sur Infinity, en possession du ballon. Celui-ci me donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, je m'écroulai aux côtés d'Arion, qui venait lui aussi de se faire mettre à terre par un attaquant.

\- CA SUFFIT !

Avec difficulté, je tournai la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Victor avait l'air extrêmement en colère. Ses yeux oranges brillaient d'un éclat doré très flippant... Je me redressai sur les coudes, et Victor vit mon mouvement. Nos regard se croisèrent, et je vis que, même furieux, il restait tellement beau... Ah non, Yuki, ne n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Je rougis comme une tomate. J'étais vraiment incorrigible...

En voyant mon visage, je crus voir son visage se crisper encore plus. Je devais avoir rêvé... Il se tourna vers Infinity, qui haussa les épaules.

\- On se rebelle ? Comme c'est mignon.

Ballon aux pieds, il avança sur Victor, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il avait l'intention de blesser Victor ! Ce dernier l'esquiva, mais Infinity recula vivement son pied, qui allait percuter celui de Victor... Si Infinity réussissait, Victor pouvait lui tomber dessus, et dans ce cas ils seraient tous les deux blessés ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire !

\- ATTENTION ! hurlai-je.

Victor entendit. Il se retourna à temps, esquiva le pied d'Infinity, et prit le ballon. Il se décala sans toucher le garçon aux cheveux blanc et noir, qui, le pied trop reculé derrière lui, s'effondra par terre, sa cheville se tordant sur le côté en un angle étrange. Victor fit le même tir qu'au début du match, sauf que cette fois, il tirait vers les buts de la Foi-Toute-Puissante.

\- _**Lame des ténèbres !**_

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le gardien ne fit même pas un geste pour arrêter le ballon. Nouveau but pour Raimon, nous menions 3 à 1. Le silence se fit sur le terrain. Seul les spectateurs continuaient à brailler, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal. Tous les joueurs, à l'exception de Victor, affichait une mine déconfite, moi y compris.

Le silence fut brisé par un gémissement d'Infinity. Je me relevai et allai le voir, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Je rougis de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'on me regardait, mais me penchai quand même vers Infinity. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, et l'invitai à se redresser en position assise avec mes mains. Il ne vit pas tout de suite mon visage, et dut croire que c'était un de ses coéquipiers. Mais quand il me reconnut, il eut l'air vraiment surpris.

\- Toi ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? questionnai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

Infinity détourna le regard, sans doute gêné d'être ainsi en position de faiblesse.

\- Ouais, maugréa t-il.

Pas dupe, je pinçai sa cheville. Aussitôt, il gémit de nouveau. Je me rappelai de l'angle étrange qu'avait pris sa cheville, quand il était tombé.

\- Tu as du te fouler la cheville en tombant, dis-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes de le savoir ?! râla t-il.

Je me rappelai une technique que Mère m'avait appris, pour neutraliser temporairement la douleur. Je pressai la cheville d'Infinity à plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Il gémit à chaque fois, puis se calma un peu. Il avait l'air plus doux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus doux.

Il évita mon regard. Je devinai qu'il devait être gêné. Je pris ma voix la plus gentille et lui dit :

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à être blessé, ça arrive aux meilleurs.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ça... chuchota t-il.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Il répondit si bas que je ne saisis que deux mots : "Sanctuaire", et "punition". Mais que voulait-il dire par là... ? C'était quoi, le Sanctuaire ? Je décidai de ne pas poser de questions, et aidai Infinity à se relever. Aussitôt, un de ses attaquants s'écria :

\- M. l'arbitre, Blade a fait tomber notre capitaine, il y a faute !

Je me crispai. Quelle mauvaise foie... Mais si jamais l'arbitre le croyait, le but de Victor ne serait pas validé... Si c'était le cas, on mènerait toujours, mais ce serait plus simple pour la Foi-Toute-Puissante pour revenir au score... L'arbitre, les bras croisés, hésitait. Mais alors, Infinity, un bras passé autour de mes épaules pour ne pas tomber, fit quelque chose qui me surprit beaucoup.

\- Il ne m'a pas touché, avoua t-il. J'ai juste trébuché.

Victor se retourna vivement vers nous, les yeux ronds. Tout comme nous tous, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'Infinity. Et en voyant que je soutenais le capitaine de la Foi-Toute-Puissante, son visage se ferma et il me tourna le dos. Mais pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ...? Maintenant que j'y pensais, il était intervenu juste après qu'Infinity m'ait blessée... Mais Arion avait été mis à terre en même temps que moi... Était-ce une coïncidence ? Victor avait-il voulu nous défendre ? Me défendre ? Mes joues s'empourprèrent à cette idée.

L'arbitre hocha la tête en direction d'Infinity.

\- Bien, le but est validé.

Puis il regarda son chrono, leva son bras et siffla trois fois. Le match était fini, et nous avions gagné.


	23. Chapitre 22 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 22**

La joie se manifesta aussitôt dans notre équipe. Arion et J-P sautèrent de joie, Ever tendit la main à Riccardo. Je m'attardai sur la réaction de notre capitaine, et souris dans il topa. Ever sourit, elle devait être aux anges. Je me retins de trop montrer ma joie, je soutenais toujours Infinity. Ce dernier avait le regard sombre. C'était vraiment étrange... Était-il un si mauvais perdant ? Non, il y avait autre chose, je le sentais. Le garçon aux yeux bleu cyan dégageait quelque chose de triste... Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, je vis de la résignation dans son regard. Avait-ce un rapport avec ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure ? Je me souvins des mots qu'il avait prononcé : _Sanctuaire_ , et _punition_... Je décidai de tenter ma chance.

\- Infinity ? osai-je timidement.

\- Quoi ? fit-il.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de Sanctuaire, et de punition. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Il eut un rire jaune, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit-il. Tu as de la chance...

Perdue, je soutins son regard quelques instants. Il n'ajouta rien. Je détournai le regard et l'aidai à revenir à son banc de touche. Son coach me jeta un regard noir. Je rougis et filai rejoindre mon équipe, où l'ambiance était mille fois meilleure que chez la Foi-Toute-Puissante. Je ris et discutai un peu avec Arion, mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Victor. Lui non plus ne détournait pas le regard. Ever le remarqua et monopolisa Arion. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier. Je m'avançai vers Victor et ouvris la bouche, mais il me devança :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ?

Sa question me prit de court. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. J'aurais peut-être du, en fait. J'avais bien vu que le regard de certaines personnes était toujours surpris en me regardant. Je me tordis les mains, avant de répondre en bredouillant :

\- Je n-ne sais pas vraiment... Je... Je crois que c'est parce que je pense que personne ne mérite de souffrir...

Mes joues étaient devenues couleur pivoine, à présent. Décidément, elles ne faisaient que ça, c'est derniers temps. Mais comment pouvais-je ne pas rougir devant un garçon comme Victor ?

\- Une petite foulure, c'est pas de la souffrance, répondit-il calmement.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... soufflai-je.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne te comprends pas, des fois. Tu aides tes adversaires. Tu es vraiment spéciale.

\- C'est un compliment ? osai-je demander.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Prend-le comme tu veux. En tous cas, c'est censé en être un.

Je manquai de défaillir. Il... Victor Blade venait de me faire un compliment ? Ce n'était pas possible, je devais être en train de rêver ! Il adressait un compliment à une fille comme moi... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

\- Merci... dis-je tous bas. Et pas que pour ça, ajoutai-je dans un élan de courage. Pour nous avoir aidé.

\- Ouais... A ce propos. Ne te fais pas trop de film. Je reste un impérial du Cinquième Secteur. Je ne suis juste pas un adepte de la violence.

Je hochai la tête. Je m'y attendais, par contre, à ça. Ca me semblait bien trop facile qu'il nous rejoigne et quitte aussi facilement le Cinquième Secteur. Mais je m'en fichais un peu : il restait Victor. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas méchant. Le fait qu'il nous soit venu en aide, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, en était la preuve vivante.

\- Moi non plus, souris-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Ses pupilles oranges ne quittaient pas mes orbes gris. Je cherchai ce qu'il ressentais en sondant son regard. Toute colère s'était évanouie. Maintenant, je ne détectai aucun sentiment particulier.

\- Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, fit-il. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est vrai. A un moment, tu me cries à moitié dessus, tu es super courageuse, et après tu me parles calmement, toute timide. Tu es différente des autres filles, en mieux.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il sursauta et regarda sur le côté. Je restai plantée là, éberluée. Il pensait vraiment ça de moi ? Il avait une image si positive de moi ? Mais j'étais si timide et maladroite... J'étais courageuse, moi ? Je n'en avais pas du tout le sentiment... Victor me jeta un regard en coin. Dans ses yeux, je vis un sentiment étrange... Il avait un regard différent de d'habitude. Un regard plus... Tendre ? Mon ventre était contracté, j'avais l'impression qu'une colonie de papillons y avait élu domicile, mon cœur battait la chamade... Il fallait que je parle, que je le remercie !

\- Je... commençai-je.

\- Yuki, me coupa Riccardo, on va se changer. Tu viens ?

Je jetai un regard à Victor. Tout sentiment était parti dans ses yeux. Il avait un visage fermé, froid, distant. Je me surpris à en vouloir à Riccardo, et m'en voulus aussitôt. Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il allait nous interrompre.

\- J'arrive, répondis-je. A plus, Victor.

\- Ouais, lâcha le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Le cœur battant, je suivis Riccardo. Ce dernier me parla pendant que nous allions aux vestiaires, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me disait. mon esprit était resté auprès de Victor, de ses compliments, de son regard plus tendre que d'habitude... Celui qui prétendrait que je n'étais pas amoureuse devrait s'acheter des lunettes d'urgence...

Je me changeai, en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce moment avec Ever. J'avais envie de me garder un petit jardin secret...

Le retour au collège se passa calmement. Mes pensées tournèrent longtemps autour de Victor, avant de dériver vers les paroles d'Infinity, de la résignation dans son regard. Qu'était-ce que le Sanctuaire ? Quel était son rapport avec les punitions ? Etait-ce horrible ? Pourquoi Infinity était résigné en y songeant ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses... Après un petit débat dans ma tête, je décidai de poser la question à Victor, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Il était parti dés qu'il s'était changé. Etant un impérial, il devait avoir des réponses à certaines, voire la totalité, de mes questions.

Je saluai le reste de l'équipe et rentrai à la maison. Sur le trajet, j'eus la surprise de voir que Riccardo se dirigeait vers le même quartier que moi. Je ralentis l'allure pour lui permettre de me rattraper. Nous discutâmes un peu, et au cours de la discussion, nous apprîmes que nous étions voisins ! Il me dit que ses parents étaient de grand musiciens, et je lui racontai que Mère était la PDG d'une multinationale importante. Ca me faisait du bien de parler de ça avec quelqu'un. J'avais peur que le comportement des gens change à mon égard, en apprenant que j'étais riche. Mais Riccardo était dans le même cas. Nos maisons se ressemblaient pas mal, d'ailleurs. Puis nous nous dîmes au revoir et rentrâmes dans nos maisons respectives.

Vers 18 h, Mère rentra. Elle monta, et nous échangeâmes quelques banalités, avant qu'elle ne redescende. Je n'aimais pas être en froid avec elle, mais elle devait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à régir ma vie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reçus un texto d'Ever, à qui j'avais donné mon numéro dans la journée.

Ever : _Je vais voir ma grande sœur, elle est à l'hôpital car elle s'est cassé une jambe à l'hôpital. Elle est si casse-cou... Bref, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? Je te la présenterai._

Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'Ever avait une grande sœur. Je souris en repensant à Courtney. C'était dommage que la sœur d'Ever se soit cassé la jambe, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. Il y avait des raisons bien pires d'être à l'hôpital. Je tapai une réponse.

Yuki : _Avec plaisir ! Je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes !_

Ever : _Très bien, je t'y attends._

Je vérifiai que mes affaires de foot était bien cachées, descendis, lançai à Mère que je sortais, et sortis. J'enfourchai mon vélo, mis mon casque, et fonçai. J'adorai le vélo, sentir le vent fouetter mon visage...

Je fus à l'hôpital à l'heure que j'avais prévue. Ever m'attendais à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je garai mon vélo, rangeai mon casque, et nous entrâmes. Ever demanda à une infirmière si elle pouvait aller voir sa soeur. L'infirmière hocha la tête, et mon amie aux yeux rose pâle me guida jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Je suis persuadée que vous allez bien vous entendre, me dit-elle.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Aurore. Elle a 15 ans, elle est en 3ème.

\- Elle est chez les Surdoués ?

Ever hocha la tête.

\- Elle est d'une intelligence hors norme, déclara t-elle.

\- Comme toi, souris-je.

\- Merci, fit la surdouée.

Nous arrivâmes devant une chambre. Ever toqua, et une voix féminine nous cria d'entrer. Nous obéîmes. Une jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, sa jambe plâtrée surélevée. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets comme ceux d'Ever, des yeux vert très clair et ne portait pas de lunettes, contrairement à sa petite soeur. Ever s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise.

\- Bonjour, Aurore ! lança t-elle en souriant.

\- Salut Ever, répondit Aurore. Qui est-ce ? demanda t-elle en me désignant.

\- Aurore, je te présente Yuki Castaly. C'est grâce à elle que je suis heureuse dans mon nouveau collège. Elle est géniale, autant en tant qu'amie qu'en tant que joueuse.

Je rougis, gênée par ses compliments.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi géniale que ça, soufflai-je.

\- Et modeste, compléta Ever.

Aurore éclata de rire, et nous nous joignîmes bientôt à elle. La soeur d'Ever dégageait quelque chose de joyeux, de solaire. Je me sentais déjà à l'aise avec elle. Elle sourit, d'un sourire éclatant de bonne humeur.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Yuki.

Elle me tendit la main, que je serrai en souriant.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie.

Nous parlâmes de longues minutes. Aurore était gentille et joyeuse, et avait le rire facile. Alors que nous parlions de notre prochain match, qui nous opposera au collège Ultramégatétra (Aurore aimait autant le foot que nous), quelqu'un apparut à la porte. C'était un garçon en fauteuil roulant.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Aurore.

Le garçon entra. Vu son visage, il devait avoir 16/17 ans. Et un détail me frappa : il avait un air qui me rappelait Victor. Je n'eus pas le temps de songer à ça, que le nouveau venu prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes des amies d'Aurore ? Je m'appelle Vladimir.

\- Je suis sa soeur, rectifia Ever, je m'appelle Ever.

\- Et moi je suis venue avec elle, dis-je en montrant Ever d'un signe de la tête. Je m'appelle Yuki.

Vladimir sourit et se joignit à la conversation. Aurore fit une blague sur le fait que nous aimions tous les quatre le foot, et nous rîmes en chœur. Une partie de moi se demandait ce qui n'allait pas dans la santé de Vladimir, pour qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant, mais je décidai de ne pas poser de questions. Il devait avoir ça depuis la naissance, et qui étais-je pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Nous étions à l'hôpital depuis près d'une heure, et nous allions partir, quand une voix résonna dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Vlad ?

Mon coeur rata un battement. Cette voix...

\- Je suis là, Victor ! lança Vladimir. Dans la chambre d'à côté !

Victor apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant. Alors que mes joues commençaient à s'empourprer, Ever me jeta un regard entendu, et je rougis de plus belle.

\- Yuki ? Ever ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

Ever, en voyant que je ne répondais pas, prit les devants.

\- Nous sommes venus voir ma soeur, déclara t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers Aurore.

Vladimir se tourna vers nous, l'air surpris.

\- Vous connaissez mon petit frère ?


	24. Chapitre 23 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Infinity Beyond : Isozaki Kenma. (Désolée, j'ai oublié de le faire avant ! ^^')**

 **Chapitre 23**

Je restai bloquée sur le visage de Vladimir. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans ma tête. L'appartenance de Victor au Cinquième Secteur. Son grand frère handicapé. La tête que l'élu de mon coeur avait faite quand j'avais parlé de ma famille, lors de notre première vraie discussion, sans compter celle de l'auditorium. Il faisait tout ça pour aider son frère. Après, certaines pièces étaient encore manquantes. Pourquoi le Cinquième Secteur ? L'organisation le faisait-elle chanter ? J'aurais mes réponses. Je m'en fis la promesse.

Victor ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il prit la parole, d'un ton aussi neutre que l'expression de son visage.

\- Je reviendrai plus tard. A plus, Vlad.

\- Victor ! tenta Vladimir.

Son petit frère sortit de la pièce, suivi par son frère. Aurore, Ever et moi restâmes figées sur place.

\- Quand aura lieu votre prochain match ?

\- Dans 3 jours, répondit Ever.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts nous souhaita bonne chance, nous la remerciâmes et quittâmes l'hôpital. Je dis au revoir à Ever et rentrai chez moi. L'air frais me fouetta le visage, je fonçais sur mon vélo. Je laissai mes pensées partir, me concentrant sur la sensation de liberté que je ressentais en fonçant à une telle vitesse, même si je ne pouvais pas aller aussi vite que je le voulais.

Je décidai de profiter de cet instant de paix et m'arrêtai. J'envoyai un message à Mère pour lui demander si je pouvais aller faire un tour en forêt. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je reçus sa réponse.

Mère : _C'est d'accord. Soit à la maison vers 21 h, pour le dîner, et ne prend pas trop de risques._

Ah ? Mère était vraiment conciliante, ces derniers temps. Il était 18 h 30. Elle me laissait plus de deux heures ! C'était rare. Et elle se souciait que je rentre en un seul morceau... Enfin, je supposai qu'elle cherchait à me brosser dans le sens du poil, mais ce genre de petites attentions, elles étaient si rares ! Son message me mit du baume au coeur. Cette journée était vraiment belle. Je repartis sur mon vélo, en direction de la sortie de la ville.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je roulais sur un chemin qui s'éloignait de la ville. Je m'engageai dans une forêt de taille moyenne, située à environ un kilomètre d'Inazuma. Le sourire aux lèvres, je n'avais plus à me retenir. J'accélérai, et poussai un "YOUHOU !". Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien ! Je pris un virage.

Soudain, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas apparut dans mon champ de vision. Mais personne n'allait jamais ici ! Effrayée, je tentai de ralentir, mais j'allais bien trop vite. Le garçon me tournait le dos, mais il se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

\- ATTENTION ! hurlai-je.

J'écartai violemment le guidon vers la gauche, et le garçon se jeta sur la droite. La roue avant de mon vélo dérapa, et je tombai, m'écrasant contre le chemin et mon vélo. Aïe... Je grimaçai. Je m'étais fait mal à trop d'endroits pour tous les nommer. Heureusement que j'avais un casque... Je restai allongée par terre, en tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de foncer comme ça dans la forêt ?! lança l'inconnu.

Pour toute réponse, je gémis. Il avait raison, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? J'aurais pu le blesser ! Quelle idiote ! Alors que je ruminai, toujours allongée, une main blanche apparut devant mes yeux. Je levai lentement ma main et attrapa celle du garçon. Ce dernier m'aida à me relever.

\- Bon, t'es pas blessée ?

Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux vers ceux du garçon. Nous faisions à peu près la même taille. Il fallait dire que je faisait la même taille que tous les garçons que je connaissais, je les dépassai même, des fois. C'était un peu bizarre, car mes deux parents venaient de familles où tous le monde était petit.

L'inconnu avait des yeux marrons, des cheveux blancs avec une partie mauve dans le dos. Il fallait bien que je l'avoue, il avait un certes charme, même si je préférai la beauté ténébreuse de Victor.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? demandai-je, bien qu'il n'est pas l'air blessé.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Il en plus que ça pour faire mal à quelqu'un comme moi, répondit-il.

Hum, ce n'était pas un timide, celui-là. Je me souvins soudain de mon vélo et me tournai vers mon véhicule. Il n'avait pas trop de dégâts, seul la peinture bleu ciel était un rayée. Je redressai mon vélo, rajustai mon casque. Je préférai rentrer chez moi, histoire de ne pas créer d'autres accidents.

\- Désolée pour ça, lançai-je au garçon aux cheveux blancs.

\- J'ai connu pire, déclara t-il en croisant les bras. Tu vis à Inazuma ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Hum... Pas exactement...

Il avait dit ça sur un ton mystérieux. Que voulait-il dire par "pas exactement" ? Soit on vivait quelque part, soit on y vivait pas, c'était logique... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il insinuait, et décidai de ne pas m'en formaliser. Les chances que je revoie ce garçon étaient minces, de toute façon.

\- Tu joues au foot ? demanda t-il.

Mais pourquoi me posait-il toutes ces questions ? Et comment avait-il deviné que je jouais au foot ? L'avait-il seulement deviné ?

\- Oui, répondis-je juste, malgré toutes mes questions intérieures.

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons...

Il eut un sourire mystérieux, et partit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Qui était ce garçon ? Et pourquoi nous reverrions nous ? Je ne l'avais pas vu lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi régional... S'il participait au tournoi, il devait venir d'une autre région. Etait-il en vacances ? De toute façon, je verrais bien quand je le reverrai. Je démarrai, et cette fois-ci je roulai à une vitesse plus raisonnable, et rentrai à la maison.

Après avoir garé mon vélo et rangé mon casque, je poussai la porte de chez moi.

\- Je suis rentrée, lançai-je d'une voix exténuée, qui reflétait très bien mon état.

Mère apparut, ses cheveux retenus en un chignon sévère. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur-jupe gris et d'escarpins noirs. Elle portait toujours des habits très sophistiqués, même le dimanche. Son visage afficha une expression surprise en me voyant.

\- Mais enfin, que t'es t'il arrivé, ma fille ? demanda t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux. En effet, j'avais un trou à mes leggings, je m'étais sérieusement écorché le genou, comme je le ressentais. Ma chemise était couverte de brindilles, et était déchirée. Je rougis et relevai la tête.

\- Je suis tombée à vélo, chuchotai-je.

Mère soupira d'un air las.

\- Bon. Tu veux que je te mette du mercurochrome ? demanda t-elle.

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'elle me proposait quelque chose du genre. D'habitude, quand je tombais, elle me laissait me débrouiller, mais là... Je secouai la tête. Mes coupures et mes écorchures ne me faisait presque pas mal, ce n'était pas la peine d'embêter Mère avec ça.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Très bien, répondit-il. Tu devrais aller te changer, on mange dans une demi-heure.

\- Oui, dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Je mis ma chemise de nuit blanche, et jetai mes vêtements déchirés. Mère ne s'embêterai pas à les recoudre, et je ne savais pas le faire. Personne ne m'avait appris... La soirée se déroula normalement. Je commençai à renouer le dialogue avec Mère. Je ne la pardonnais pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle restait ma mère.

Le lendemain, je fus soudainement prise d'une inspiration. Je mis une tenue plus féminine que d'habitude. Je mis des bottes et des collants noirs, un débardeur bleu clair, et une chemise blanche. Quand je descendis, Mère, qui me regardait toujours en coin quand je partais au collège, s'attarda sur moi.

\- Un problème ? demandai-je, rougissante.

\- Au contraire, répondit-elle. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.

Je hochai la tête et sortis de chez moi. J'eus la surprise de découvrir que Riccardo m'attendait devant le portail de chez moi. Il me lança qu'il m'attendait pour aller en cours, vu que nous étions voisins. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue, et je réussi à le remercier sans rougir. Je me sentais à l'aise avec Riccardo, tout comme avec Arion, J-P et Ever.

Nous discutâmes sur tout le trajet, et la journée de cours passa elle aussi normalement, comme la soirée précédente. Ever et moi nous dirigions vers le terrain extérieur, après nous être changées, quand nous aperçûmes M. Evans et Mme Hills en grande conversation avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Nous nous approchâmes. Nous n'étions pas les seules à être curieuses, Arion, J-P et Riccardo se tenait eux aussi près de M. Evans et Mme Hills.

\- Mais enfin, Jude ! s'écria M. Evans. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

L'homme, qui s'appelait sans doute Jude, eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, Mark. Le football à changé. Maintenant, c'est celui du Cinquième Secteur qui est correct. Il est temps de t'y faire.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons. Mme Hills, bouleversée, voulut le suivre, mais M. Evans la retint par l'épaule.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, Célia.

Je me tournai vers Riccardo.

\- Qui était cet homme ? demandai-je.

J'étais curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait, même s'il était notre ennemi. Ses propos sur le Cinquième Secteur et le football d'aujourd'hui m'avaient hérissée les cheveux sur la nuque. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ?

\- Jude Sharp, répondit Riccardo, c'est le coach de nos prochains adversaires.

Jude Sharp ? Le stratège de génie d'Inazuma Japon ? Mais... C'était impossible qu'il soit allié au Cinquième Secteur... Et pourtant... Mais ça m'étonnait qu'il soit le coach d'Ultramégatétra. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec ce collège...

\- Le coach d'Ultramégatétra ? questionna Ever, les bras croisés, l'air elle aussi septique.

\- Non. De la Royale Académie, la corrigea notre capitaine.

Euh... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, là...

\- Mais je croyais que... commençai-je.

\- Il y a eut un changement de programme, me coupa Riccardo. L'équipe contre laquelle nous allons jouer après-demain, c'est la Royal Académie.


	25. Chapitre 24 (1)

**Avant de commencer, je suis désolée d'avoir traîné pour poster les chapitres suivants. Je n'ai Internet, aujourd'hui je squatte chez mes grands-parents. ^^' J'écris quand même grâce à mon bloc-note, mais je ne peux rien poster sans connexion... Voilà, j'espère que le Dieu de la connexion voudra bien être gentil avec moi dans pas longtemps...**

 **Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 25**

Hein ? Nous allions affronter la Royal Academy ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le Cinquième Secteur avait-il le droit de changer les règles, comme ça ? Riccardo dut deviner ma perplexité car il s'expliqua :

\- Le Cinquième Secteur se réserve tous les droits.

Je serrai les poings. Alors en plus de régir le football, et ainsi de rendre malheureux tous les joueurs, le Cinquième Secteur avait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait ?! L'injustice me nouait le ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre de détester des gens. J'avais plutôt tendance à voir le bien partout. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je détestais cette organisation. Cependant ce n'était pas très logique : je n'avais rien contre les impériaux... Étais-je en train de devenir paradoxale ?

En relevant les yeux, je m'aperçus que Mme Hills était en train d'être réconfortée par M. Evans. Jude Sharp était parti. Ca aussi, ça m'énervait. Comment un joueur tel que Jude Sharp, qui était réputé pour adorer le football, pouvait être un partisan du Cinquième Secteur ? Je commençai sérieusement à me demander s'il existait une quelconque logique dans ce bas monde... Alors que je commençai à ruminer de sombres pensées, Ever posa sa main sur mon épaule, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Elle sourit et déclara :

\- Peu importe si Jude Sharp n'est pas dans notre camp. Nous sommes une équipe unie, nous l'emporterons, quelque soit l'adversaire !

\- Ever a raison ! l'approuva Riccardo en se tournant vers l'équipe. Nous gagnerons ce match ! Et pour cela, je pense que développer une nouvelle tactique spéciale nous aidera beaucoup.

\- Surtout que la défense de la Royal Academy est réputée pour être redoutable ! ajouta Gabi.

\- Exact ! reprit notre capitaine. Pour franchir cette défense, je ne vois qu'une seule solution : le Tonnerre Ultime !

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les anciens de l'équipe. Le Tonnerre Ultime... Cela devait être une de leurs anciennes tactiques, car je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais elle devait être puissante, si Riccardo la jugeait capable de percer la défense de la Royal Academy ! Je me tournai vers Arion, et faillis éclater de rire en voyant sa tête. Il avait ouvert des yeux ronds et sa bouche ressemblait à celle d'une carpe, c'était trop drôle ! Riccardo pouffa en l'apercevant, puis expliqua :

\- Le Tonnerre Ultime est une tactique consistant à créer un passage dans la défense adverse. Nous formons deux lignes, deux joueurs de chaque côté, et un attaquant avance au milieu. Nous nous faisons des passes, et ensuite c'est au tour de l'attaquant d'envoyer le ballon vers les défenseurs adverses. Le ballon alors rempli d'énergie fait reculer les défenseurs, c'est de là que vient le nom Tonnerre Ultime.

\- Le hic, continua Michael, c'est que le ballon est tellement rempli d'énergie qu'il devient quasiment impossible à renvoyer...

\- Il faut qu'on essaye ! les encouragea Arion, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Allez les gars ! insistai-je. Si on s'entraîne dur, je suis certaine qu'on peut y arriver !

Prise d'un élan soudain, je me penchai et tendis ma main devant moi. Je regrettai aussitôt, et s'ils me trouvaient trop faible pour me suivre ?! J'aurais peut-être dû laisser les autres gérer le moral de m'équipe, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais envie d'aider ! Mes doutes fondirent comme neige au soleil quand Riccardo posa sa main sur la mienne, immédiatement imité par Arion, Ever, Adé, et tout le reste de l'équipe.

\- On va gagner ! s'écria Riccardo.

\- OUAIS ! cria tout le monde, moi y compris, en choeur.

Nous commençâmes aussitôt l'entraînement. Je passai un quart d'heure à m'entraîner au dribble, avec Arion, puis Ever vint me trouver et nous travaillâmes sur notre technique en duo. Ce sera une technique de tir, et à chaque essai nous nous améliorions. Je croyais que je pouvais affirmer sans crainte de me tromper qu'elle serait prête pour le match contre la Royal Académie. Au bout d'une heure, Riccardo nous héla et nous le rejoignîmes au centre du terrain.

\- Bien, maintenant on va passer au Tonnerre Ultime ! décida notre capitaine.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Ceux qui avaient déjà travaillé sur cette tactique se mirent en place, et Riccardo nous donna des instructions à nous les nouveaux. Le garçon aux cheveux gris me mit dans la formation, j'étais la deuxième joueuse à renvoyer le ballon. En revanche, Ever n'y était pas. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi, Riccardo répondit :

\- Parce que je veux qu'elle essaye de renvoyer le ballon. Tu voudras tenter, toi aussi ?

Moi ? Oh, ça non ! Certes, j'avais déjà marqué, mais de là à prétendre que j'étais capable d'être le pillier d'une telle tactique... Je devais rester réaliste : je n'en étais pas capable. Je déclinai l'offre de Riccardo en le remerciant, et allai à ma place. Le premier à essayer de renvoyer le ballon fut Michael. Je pigeai très vite le truc ; quand Gabi me faisait la passe, je devais concentrer mon énergie afin de faire la meilleure passe possible au joueur suivant, Adé. Je me concentrai le plus possible, et fis une passe parfaite.

\- Joli ! me complimenta Adé en la renvoyant à son tour.

Je rougis et le remerciai. Le dernier joueur avant Michael, Arion, eut le ballon, et enfin ce fut à Michael de jouer. Toutes nos énergies étaient rassemblées dans le ballon, je pouvais sentir la puissance d'ici. Mais j'avais confiance en Michael, j'étais certaine qu'il était capable d'y arriver ! Michael, concentré à son paroxysme, frappa dans le ballon. Il grimaça, ça ne devait pas être évident. Très vite, il lâcha prise, et chuta. Le ballon fut envoyé en direction de M. Evans, qui le rattrapa sans problème, il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs gardiens de but au monde pour rien.

\- Tout va bien, Michael ? s'inquièta notre coach.

\- Oui, oui... nous rassura l'attaquant à la peau mate. Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi hard, ça va être chaud !

\- Je peux essayer ? demanda Ever.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit M. Evans.

Nous refîmes la même chose. Je réussis de nouveau ma passe, même encore mieux que la dernière fois, mais le résultat fut le même qu'avec Michael, même si Ever avait tenu un peu plus longtemps que ce dernier. Nous ré-esseyâmes plusieurs fois, et malgré mon refus Riccardo me fit tout de même essayer. Riccardo prit ma place dans la formation. Dés que Gabi eut passé à son meilleur ami, je me mis à courir. Déjà, rien que se caler sur le rythme des passes c'était loin d'être simple ! Je réussis cependant à me caler sur leurs passes, et fus en place à temps. Le ballon arriva vers moi. Dés que je le réceptionnai, je manquai de tomber à la renverse. L'énergie folle dégagée par le ballon me parcourut les jambes, et se répendit dans tout mon corps, me paralysant à moitié. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Je résistai, et réussis à lever mon pied. Hélas, quand je frappai le ballon, il ne bougea pas, j'étais tellement occupée à résister à l'énergie que je n'avais plus la moindre force physique ! Mon pied glissa sur le ballon, et je m'étalai au sol. Je savais que je n'en étais pas capable ! Ils ne m'avaient pas écoutée, et voilà, je leur ai de nouveau prouvé que je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'ils le pensaient !

Nous continuâmes pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sans arriver à rien. Et la demi-finale qui avait lieu après-demain... Je ne voyais pas du tout comment nous pouvions faire. Alors que les autres cherchaient une solution, je me tenais inconsciemment à l'écart. Nous connaissions quelqu'un qui serait sans doute assez puissant pour y arriver. Mais allait-il être d'accord ? C'était quand même de Victor dont il s'agissait... Est-ce que je lui parle d'abord à lui ou d'abord à l'équipe ? Après quelques instants de réflexion, j'optai pour la deuxième solution. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais revoir celui qui faisait battre mon coeur, alors...

\- Je pense que Victor en serait capable, lâchai-je comme si cette idée venait juste de me traverser l'esprit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi comme un seul homme. Ils me regardèrent tous fixement, si bien que je finis par rougir. Bah quoi, je n'avais pas raison ? Avais-je encore dit une bêtise ? C'était malin ça, la prochaine fois je me tairais ! A ma grande surprise, Arion approuva mes dires au lieu de les décrédibiliser :

\- Elle a raison, il serait parfait pour ce rôle !

\- Hé les gars, intervint Eugène, vous ne croyez pas que vous vous emballez un peu ? J-je veux dire, Victor est quand même un impérial, malgré le fait qu'il nous a aidé lors du match contre la Foi-Toute-Puissante...

\- Peut-être, commenta Arion, pourquoi je suis prêt à lui faire confiance quand même. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il aime vraiment le foot, je suis sûr qu'il va finir par nous rejoindre !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je croyais être la seule à nourrir ce genre d'espoirs ! Quelque part, ça me faisait du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir cette opinion, ça lui donnait un peu plus de crédibilité d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire à Arion que j'étais d'accord avec lui, mais je fus coupée par Michael :

\- Réveille-toi, Arion ! s'énerva l'attaquant. On n'est pas dans un monde de Bisounours ! Victor est un impérial, point barre, alors arrête de te faire des films ! La seule chose à laquelle ça te sert, c'est à tomber de haut quand la vérité te reviendra en pleine face !

\- Michael, tu devrais te calmer, intervint Wanli. Arion a le droit d'avoir son avis, quand même...

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir le mien, peut-être ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit Wanli.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant les appels de notre coach. Soudain prise d'une inspiration folle, voire à la limite suicidaire, je courus après lui. Il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, il avait sans doute l'intention de se changer et de partir. Je piquai un sprint et le rattrapai.

\- Fous-moi la paix Yuki, ordonna t-il d'un ton froid.

Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose qui me semblait évident, maintenant : quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose, qui, je pensais, n'avait rien à voir avec le football et le match d'après-demain. Son visage abordait une expression neutre, mais j'arrivais à distinguer les signes de nervosité. Mère faisait la même chose : elle avait tellement l'habitude de cacher toutes ses émotions que j'étais obligée de les deviner. A force, j'avais développer un talent pour détecter les sentiments des gens, en plus de celui de repérer les mensonges.

\- Michael, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais, tentai-je.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria t-il, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce que je le perce à jour.

Lancée, je ne le laissai pas continuer :

\- Je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et j-je... On est amis, alors si tu as envie de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là !

Il resta impassible quelques secondes, semblant se demander comment il devait réagir. Oh non, et si je m'étais trompée ? Si j'avais eu l'air complétement idiot ? Si il perdait la maigre estime qu'il devait avoir de moi ?! J'aurais peut-être dû jouer les carpettes, ça m'allait bien comme rôle finalement...

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? finit-il par demander.

A moitié soulagée car je n'avais pas dit de bêtises, a moitié inquiète pour lui, je secouai la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Rien de grave, j'espérais...

\- Non, le rassurai-je, c'est juste que ma mère passe sa vie à cacher ses émotions. Alors j'ai appris à lire entre les lignes, en quelque sorte, m'expliquai-je. Mais après, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas...

\- C'est bon, je vais te le dire... Par contre, tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi, hein ? Beaucoup pourraient me reprocher de m'inquièter juste pour ça...

\- Promis, jurai-je, me demandant ce quel problème pouvait-il avoir pour qu'il me demande une chose pareille.

\- En fait, mon chien est malade. Il va de plus en plus souvent chez le véto, et comme il commençe à être vieux, j'ai peur qu'il meurt, avoua t-il, l'air à la fois triste et gêné, il avait laissé tomber son masque sans émotions apparentes. Je sais, c'est bête de se faire du mourron pour ça, mais...

\- Tu rigoles ! le coupai-je. C'est une excellente raison de se faire du soucis ! Ce n'est pas stupide du tout ! Je suis désolée pour ton chien, j'espère qu'il va guérir !

Il dut voir sur mon visage que j'étais sincère, car il sourit, et pas un de ses sourires sarcastiques qu'il nous servait à tout bout de champ lors des entraînements, non, mais un vrai sourire, même si celui-là était un peu triste. En même temps, ça aurait été étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas... Le pauvre, j'espère vraiment que son chien va guérir, ça ne doit pas être facile de perdre un animal... Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, Jewel n'ayant que 2 ans, mais je pouvais très bien l'imaginer, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Je pressai son épaule en signe de soutien et continuai :

\- Je te soutiens, Michael. Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'isoler. Si tu est à cran, je te conseille la boxe contre l'oreiller. Je sais, dis comme ça c'est bizzare, le devançai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais je te jure que c'est super relaxant quand tu as envie de te défouler !

Michael ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, puis chuchota :

\- Merci, Yuki...

\- C'est normal, entre amis, souris-je.

Nous retournâmes auprès des autres. Michael s'excusa, les autres acceptèrent ses excuses une fois la première surprise passée, et nous nous entraînâmes encore un petit quart d'heure. Quelques joueurs me demandèrent même ce que je lui avais dit pour qu'il revienne s'excuser, mais j'éludai la question à chaque fois. J'étais sûre de moi en pensant que Michael n'aimerait pas du tout que je parle de son chien à l'équipe. Une fois l'entraînement fini, je saluai tout le monde et rentrai chez moi. Je pensai un peu à l'animal de Michael, j'espérai de tout mon coeur qu'il allait guérir. Puis, histoire de ne pas finir la journée déprimée, je me mis à penser à autre chose.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je fis immédiatement les quelques exercices de maths et de français que j'avais à faire, préparai mon sac et mes vêtements pour demain, et m'assis sur mon lit. Que pouvais-je faire, maintenant ? Mon regard parcourut ma chambre, et s'attarda sur le placard où je rangeais les albums photos. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas regardé. Je passai donc une heure à tous les regarder, me remémorant de nombreux souvenirs que ma mémoire avait commencé à enfouir. Mais j'avais oublié la photo. Celle que je pouvais toujours pas regarder, située dans le dernier album, celui où je mettais les photos les plus chères à mon coeur. Lorsque j'arrivai à la page où elle était, je restai paralysée. Ma joie fondit immédiatement, remplacée par une tristesse infinie. Je refermai vivement l'album et le rangeai avec les autres, mais le mal était fait. Moi qui voulait ne pas finir cette journée déprimée, c'était un échec sur toute la ligne !

Je me jetai sur mon lit et entourai mes genoux de mes bras, comme quand j'étais petite. Comme à chaque fois que je revoyais la photo, j'étais incapable de verser la moindre larme, mais étais tout de même envahie d'un profond désespoir. Ca faisait 5 ans, maintenant. Je me souvenais encore de lui, pourtant. A mon grand désespoir, la photo avait été abîmée, cachant son visage, que j'avais oublié. Mais je me rappelais encore de son prénom, de sa voix, de tout le reste le concernant... Et aussi, bien entendu, de la manière dont il avait disparu. C'était la blessure que je cachais au monde. Seul Mère était au courant de son existence. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je ne voulais pas embêter les autres avec ça. Il était mort, et rien ne pouvait le ramener. Je me souvenais du jour de sa mort comme si c'était hier...


	26. Chapitre 25 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 25**

Je me réveillai sur mon lit, à cause de Jewel qui venait de s'allonger sur mon visage. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être allongée sur mon lit, pourtant... Ca devait être Mère qui m'avait portée. Je poussai Jewel hors de mon visage, et me redressai. L'image de ce que je faisais hier soir me revint d'un coup, et mon coeur se serra. Non, je ne devais pas y penser ! Je me forcais à penser à des choses joyeuses en m'habillant pour aller en cours. Une fois prête, la photo m'était complétement sortie de la tête, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

A la fin de la journée, le bilan de l'entraînement était à la fois positif et négatif. Positif, car Ever et moi avions enfin terminé notre technique, et nous avions de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle nous serait utile lors du match ! J'étais vraiment fière de cette technique. Négatif, car malgré nos efforts, nous étions toujours incapable de réaliser le Tonnerre Ultime. Celui qui fut le plus près d'y arriver fut Riccardo, mais lui aussi fit chou blanc. Nous ne savions vraiment pas quoi faire. Je proposai de demander à Victor, et tous acceptèrent, certains plus à contrecoeur qu'autre chose. Je partis donc à sa recherche, mais ne le trouvais pas. J'accompagnai Ever voir Aurore à l'hôpital, mais Victor n'était pas non plus allé voir son frère. Vladimir me confia même qu'il n'était pas venu le voir depuis des jours, et que ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Quand Ever partir, je restai un peu pour discuter avec Vladimir. Le grand frère de Victor était vraiment gentil, j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec lui. Je rentrai chez moi vers 18 heures.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivai en avance en cours, au comble du stress, qui ne me quitta pas de la journée. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je stressais autant. Sans doute à cause du Tonnerre Ultime que nous n'arrivions pas à réaliser. Ou alors, parce que c'était la demi-finale ? Mais ce n'était que le tournoi régional, si je me mettais déjà à stresser à ce point, je n'avais pas envie de voir à quoi je ressemblerai le matin de la finale du tournoi national. Enfin, si nous arrivions jusque là, bien entendu...

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, je montai dans le bus, et m'assis à côté d'Arion. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de vérifier si Ever s'était assise à côté de Riccardo. Ca n'avait pas manqué. Je souris et m'enfonçai dans mon siège. Arion, au moins aussi stressé que moi, se mit à me raconter les bêtises de son chien Spotter, et je lui contai que, au moins une fois par semaine, Jewel essayait de pêcher les poissons dans l'aquarium. Evidemment, elle n'y parvenait jamais et tombait à l'eau 98% du temps. Nous arrivâmes au bout de dix minutes, la Royal Academy était située par très loin de notre collège.

Nous allâmes nous changer. Ever et moi ne parlâmes pas dans notre vestiaire, je la soupçonnais d'être elle aussi stressée par ce match. Elle m'intercepta cependant au moment où j'allais sortir. Elle me sourit, à force de me cotoyer elle savait comment je fonctionnais, et voulait me rassurer. Etonnament, cela marcha.

\- Au moment où ils s'y attendront le moins, on leur envoie notre technique ! proposa mon amie aux cheveux violets.

\- Avec plaisir ! approuvai-je.

Je levai la main, elle topa dedans, et nous rejoignîmes les garçons. Nous attendîmes les plus lents à se changer, à savoir Adé et Wanli, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stade. Je sentais que l'équipe aussi stressait. J'aperçus Michael, et me dirigeai vers lui. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, je lui chuchotai :

\- Comment va ton chien ?

Il se tourna vers moi. Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais il semblait touché par ma demande.

\- Il se repose, ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais il a déjà été dans un état pire que ça, murmura t-il.

\- Tant mieux alors, souris-je.

Il hocha la tête, et discuta un peu avec Eugène. Moi, je ne parlais plus avec personne. Je mis mon poing au niveau de mon coeur, le visage sans doute crispé par le stress. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Je pris une grande inspiration. Si je partais perdante, c'était sûr, je n'allais pas servir à grand chose à mon équipe ! Aller Yuki, un peu d'optimisme !

Nous arrivâmes au stade. Dés que nous fûmes sur le terrain, mon coeur s'emballa encore davantage en voyant tous les spectateurs qui hurlaient, encourageaient déjà les deux équipes. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde ! Nous allâmes à notre banc de touche, la Royal Academy était bien entendu déjà arrivée. Je remarquai que M. Evans et Mme Hills regardaient Jude Sharp, ainsi que son assistant, un homme avec un cache oeil et de longs cheveux gris, presque blanc, qui eux n'avaient aucun regard pour notre équipe. Je soupirai, triste pour notre coach et son amie, et retournai à mon échauffement. Une fois échauffée, j'aidai Arion à finir le sien.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ? demanda M. Evans.

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous plaçâmes. Cette fois, nous avions opté pour un 4-4-3. J'étais dans la défense, au milieu vers la droite, entre Gabi et J-P. Nous attendîmes le coup d'envoi. Quand il résonna enfin, mon stress s'envola tel un papillon qui prenait son envol ; prise dans l'action, je n'avais plus le temps de stresser. A peine le coup d'envoi sonné, la Royal Academy gagnait déjà du terrain, ils n'avaient pas usurpé leur réputation... Je bloquai un joueur avec ma technique, avançai un peu, et passai le ballon à Arion. Mon meilleur ami passa un milieu de terrain de la Royal Academy avec sa propre technique, et tenta un tir simple de loin. Un défenseur le bloqua avec sa poitrine et la dégagea.

Un attaquant avec une cicatrice sur le visage fit une drôle de tête en voyant un signe que lui fit son coach. Une sorte de rictus sadique... Tous les joueurs, y compris les attaquants, se regroupèrent en défense. A partir de cet instant, nous fûmes totalement incapables de gérer. Nous ne pouvions plus franchir la ligne de défense adverse, quant à tirer au but, n'en parlons pas ! En revanche, suite à un nouveau signe de leur coach, les attaquants de la Royal Academy s'en donnèrent à coeur joie. L'attaquant à la cicatrice, Rex Remington selon le commentateur, tira avec un esprit guerrier impressionnant représentant un corbeau aussi noir que la nuit...

\- Corvus, le Corbeau des Ténèbres !

Samguk, malgré sa technique Arrêt Flamboyant, ne pouvait rien faire face à un tir d'esprit guerrier. Ce fut ainsi que nous subîmes notre premier but de la partie, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Nous essayâmes bien le Tonnerre Ultime, mais rien à faire, la défense de la Royal Academy était bien trop compacte. Comment pouvions-nous faire ? Je croisai le regard désespéré de Riccardo. Il ne savait plus quoi faire... Lors de la reprise, il fit le Tacticien Céleste. C'était la première fois que je participai à cette tactique, et il m'envoya attaquer. Hélas, impossible de passer. J'esquivai un défenseur, un deuxième, mais le troisième et le quatrième firent une prise en tenaille qui m'envoya valser. J'atterris sur le dos, et eus le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Je me relevai juste à temps pour intercepter une passe d'un défenseur à un attaquant, et envoyai le ballon en touche.

Je redescendis en défense le plus vite possible, car malgré mon intervention, les attaquants de la Royal Academy se rapprochaient dangereusement de notre but... Je constatai avec effroi que c'était Rex qui avait le ballon. Je piquai un sprint, et bloquai la route à Rex. Il eut un air dédaigneux :

\- Raimon est tombé bien bas, pour faire jouer une fillette comme toi !

Je serrai les dents. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais été tellement affectée par ses paroles que je l'aurais laissé passer. Mais j'en avais assez ! Ce type était le parfait impérial : cruel et arrogant, il n'était pas comme Victor ou Infinity. Pas question de me laisser faire, je vais le lui prendre, ce ballon ! Je fis une feinte plutôt basique : je fis mine de partir vers la droite, avant de me rajuster et de lui prendre le ballon par la gauche. C'était effectivement très peu original, mais cela marcha quand même. Je passai à Gabi, qui fit une longue passe vers l'avant, en direction de Riccardo. Nous continuâmes à lutter ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Mais à la fin de la première mi-temps, nous étions extrêment fustrés ; la Royal Academy menait 2 à 0, vu que Rex avait quand même réussi à de nouveau marquer.

Skie me passa une bouteille d'eau. Je la remerciai et me mis un peu d'eau sur le visage. Nous nous regardions tous en chien de faïence, nous ne savions plus quoi faire... Finalement, ce fut Gabi qui posa la question fatidique :

\- Riccardo... Comment pourrions-nous gagner ?

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière nous :

\- En me laissant jouer !

Quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air en difficultés, Victor. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller les aider ? demanda Vladimir en se tournant vers son frère.

Victor était assis sur le lit de son grand frère, le regard tourné vers la télévision. L'écran affichait actuellement un gros plan sur les visages désespérés des joueurs de Raimon, et le présentateur y allait de ses commentaires. Quand la caméra passa sur le visage de Yuki, Victor écarquilla les yeux. Malgré le désespoir des autres membres de l'équipe, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Victor la vit faire face à Rex Remington, déterminée à lui bloquer la route. Et elle réussit avec une feinte très bien réalisée. En la voyant combattre bec et ongles pour gagner un match qui semblait perdu d'avance, Victor porta son poing à son coeur. Quelque chose remuait en lui, une envie de jouer qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire ce sacrifice... Pour Vladimir. Aussi, il reposa sa main sur le lit, le visage et la voix de nouveau neutres.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, argumenta t-il.

\- Je dirais plutôt le contraire, insista Vladimir. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, je comprendrais que tu veuilles aller jouer.

\- Je vais chercher un truc à boire, trancha Victor en se levant.

\- Mais...

Victor ne laissa pas protester et ferma la porte. Vladimir, dans son fauteuil roulant, s'approcha de la porte, déterminé à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son petit frère. D'habitude, il serrait aller jouer avec son équipe, plutôt que de rester avec lui ! En agissant de la sorte, on aurait dit que Victor souhaitait résister à la tentation de jouer... Mais pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareille ? Alors que Vladimir allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit une voix masculine qui lui était inconnue parler, et celle de son frère lui répondait ! Bien qu'il n'aimait pas espionner les gens, Vladimir jugea qu'il devait écouter cette conversation. Et ce qu'il entendit le choqua énormément.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la voix inconnue sur un ton de reproches. Tu devrais être en train d'empêcher les Raimon de nuire.

\- Je sais, répondit Victor.

\- Après l'écart que tu as eu lors du match contre la Foi-Toute-Puissante, nous ne pouvons plus tolérer de tels affronts. Et surtout, n'oublies pas : si tu continues ainsi, tu pourras bien adieu à l'argent prévu pour l'opération de ton frère.

Vladimir écarquilla les yeux. Victor... Faisait parti du Cinquième Secteur... Et il faisait ça pour payer son opération... Mais ce n'était pas son rôle ! Autant en colère que triste, Vladimir retourna auprès de son lit, et attendit que Victor revienne. Quand ce dernier reparut dans la chambre, il trouva son frère la tête baissée, le regard sombre.

\- Vladimir ? s'inquièta t-il.

\- Quand m'as-tu entendu dire que c'était de ta faute ? Que tu étais responsable de cette situation ?

Comprenant, Victor dut puiser dans tout son courage pour ne pas partir en courant, et soutenir le regard énervé de son grand frère. Il chercha un moyen de contourner l'histoire, de lui dire qu'il avait mal entendu, un mensonge crédible ! Mais rien n'y fit, rien ne vint. Il opta donc pour la vérité.

\- Jamais, avoua t-il.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas y croire... murmura Vladimir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pu rejoindre le Cinquième Secteur ! Tu as trahi le football, tu en as conscience de ça ?! Le football que nous aimions tous les deux !

\- Mais... essaya Victor en tendant légérement la main vers son frère.

Quand il voulut lui toucher l'épaule, Vladimir le repoussa, le regard noir. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait pas. Il était vraiment en colère, la colère avait même totalement envahi son être, écrasant la tristesse. Victor ne reconnaissait plus son frère, d'habitude si gentil et si doux.

\- Va t'en, ordonna le plus âgé.

\- Vlad...

\- J'AI DIT : VA T'EN ! hurla Vladimir. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Choqué, Victor mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son frère voulait. Il sortit. En avançant dans l'hôpital, il aperçut son reflet dans le distributeur de boissons. Ce fut ce qui déclencha le déclic en lui.

\- Vlad a raison, pensa t-il à voix haute. Je ne peux plus me cacher derrière l'accident de mon frère. Je ne peux plus trahir le football comme je l'ai fait. Je sais que j'ai à faire, maintenant !

Il sortit en courant de l'hôpital. Par chance, la Royal Academy n'était pas très loin de l'hôpital. Victor se mit à courir, slalomant entre les piètons. Il eut très vite les poumons en feu et un point de côté, mais il continua. Il devait arriver à temps pour jouer au moins la deuxième mi-temps ! Enfin, il aperçut le bâtiment noir de la Royal Academy et s'y engagea. Il arriva au niveau du banc de touche des Raimon juste à temps pour entendre Gabi dire :

\- Riccardo... Comment pourrions-nous gagner ?

Victor s'arrêta, respirant fort. Il allait le faire. Abandonner le Cinquième Secteur. Il le savait, à présent : c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il ne devait pas arrêter de croire en ses rêves à cause de son frère. Déterminé, il s'écria :

\- En me laissant jouer !


	27. Chapitre 26 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Rex Remington : Mikado Karuma.**

 **Dracon Yale : Ryuuzaki Ouji. C'est le chef des défenseurs de la Royal Academy, un impérial.**

 **Chapitre 26**

Nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes vers la voix. Mon coeur s'accéléra quand je vis que c'était Victor. Je rougis en croisant son regard. Mais pourquoi c'était moi qu'il regardait aussi ? Il avait sur son visage un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il avait enfin laissé tomber son masque sans sentiment, pour les laisser transparêtre. Il avait l'air déterminé et prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. J'étais aux anges. Il voulait jouer ! Avec nous ! Pour gagner ! Si je m'écoutais, je serais en train de faire la danse de la joie sur le banc de touche. Bien entendu, je me retins, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une folle à lier. En revanche, Michael ne partageait pas ma joie, comme j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! vociféra t-il. Tu es un impérial qui est venu pour détruire notre équipe ! Et tu penses vraiment qu'on est assez stupides pour te laisser jouer ?!

Il y allait quand même un peu fort, non... ? Enfin, je pouvais comprendre son point de vue : Victor était effectivement un impérial. Mais Michael avait tort sur un point : Victor n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nous détruire. Officiellement, si. Mais officieusement, j'étais certaine que la réalité était tout autre. Moi qui d'habitude doutait de moi à chaque occasion qui se présentait, là j'étais sûre de moi. Victor ne flancha pas face aux paroles de l'attaquant à la peau mate : au contraire, elles semblaient lui redonner encore plus confiance en lui.

\- C'est normal que vous vous méfiez. Mais ce n'est pas l'impérial qui vous parle, mais le joueur de football ! Je veux vous aider ! Sincèrement...

Il avait dit ce dernier mot d'un ton bien plus doux, et... En me regardant ? Non, je devais me tromper. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me regarderait moi en particulier, je n'étais pas son amie plus que les autres, même si ce n'était pas une idée désagréable, bien au contraire... Victor avait les poings serrés, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Je remarquai qu'il fixait le coach Evans dans les yeux. Il attendait le verdict, sans doute. M. Evans resta impassible quelques secondes, puis déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, l'équipe ? Pour ou contre ?

Pour moi, mon vote était tout trouvé. Mais comment je pouvais le dire sans passer pour l'amoureuse transie ? Enfin, j'étais bien amoureuse, mais ça toute l'équipe n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! Seule Ever était au courant, et c'était très bien comme ça ! Je réfléchis quelques secondes à comment formuler mes idées, puis abandonnai et décidai d'y aller au feeling.

\- Je suis pour, votai-je. Tu nous as déjà prouvé lors du dernier match que ta flamme de footballeur n'était pas totalement éteinte. Alors je suis totalement pour !

J'avais débité toute mon opinion d'un coup, parlant bien plus vite que d'habitude. Rougissante, je fermai les yeux. Génial, il allait me prendre pour la premières des filles niaises, maintenant, c'était bien ma veine ! Je fus vraiment surprise d'entendre un merci. Je rouvris les yeux afin de croiser on regard orange, et rougis de plus belle. Bon sang, même dans cette situation, il gardait son regard absolument magnifique ! Il avait parlé d'un ton doux que je ne lui avais entendu, mais qui n'allait pas pour me déplaire.

\- Moi aussi je suis pour ! m'approuva Arion. Je suis sûr qu'avec toi on va les battre ! ajouta t-il joyeusement en désignant nos adversaires, dont certains ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait chez nous, de la tête.

Je vis que les deux joueurs de la Royal Academy qui nous observaient étaient Rex et le meilleur défenseur de leur équipe, Dracon Yale ou quelque chose dans le style. Ces deux-làs étaient des impériaux, pour sûr. Pour Rex, je sentais qu'il tenait vraiment à la cause du Cinquième Secteur, il ne se le cachait absolument pas, faisant limite preuve de violence pendant le match. Quant à Dracon, je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûre, mais je retrouvais dans son regard la même lueur quand il jouait que celle d'Infinity. Le capitaine de la Foi-Toute-Puissante n'étant pas si méchant que ça, j'avais presque envie de croire que Dracon n'était pas aussi horrible que son capitaine. Enfin, je supposais que j'en aurais la confirmation lors de la deuxième mi-temps.

\- Pour, trancha Ever. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble Victor le joueur de football.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, moi aussi j'en avais envie. Victor l'impérial était impressionnant, je me rappelai parfaitement bien de la première fois que je l'avais affronté, et pourtant cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois, étant donné que nous étions à la mi-octobre. Finalement, presque tout le monde nous rejoignit dans le camp Pour, seul Michael et Eugène n'adhérèrent pas. Ils soupirèrent et se plièrent cependant au vote de la majorité. Victor nous sourit, et un vrai sourire chaleureux, pas un sourire narquois comme ceux auxquels il nous avait habitué ! Je souris de toute mes dents quand il nous remercia et alla se changer. Arion me sauta à moitié dessus et beugla dans mes oreilles :

\- Tu y crois toi Yuki ? C'est génial ! J'étais sûr que Victor finirait par nous rejoindre !

\- Moi aussi ! approuvai-je.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Victor était revenu à peine trente secondes avant la reprise du match. M. Evans réfléchit un instant, puis demanda à Adé d'aller sur le banc de touche afin d'opter pour une formation à trois attaquants. Riccardo, qui avait pris la position d'attaquant lors de la première mi-temps, redescendit à son poste d'origine. Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé, le ballon était pour nous. Nous n'hésitâmes pas longtemps, nous nous mîmes immédiatement en place pour le Tonnerre Ultime.

J'étais toujours la deuxième à recevoir le ballon. Lorsque Gabi m'envoya le ballon, je me concentrai le plus que je le pouvais. Victor me dépassa à cet instant. Le ballon arriva vers moi. Je plissai les yeux et passai à Adé, en réussissant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de renvoyer le ballon, c'était surtout d'y instaurer toute ma force qui l'était. Mon coeur se serra, je savais que j'aurais pu y mettre bien plus de puissance. Victor réussit à renvoyer le ballon, et certains poussèrent des cris de joie. Cependant, nous nous étions réjouis trop vite : si le ballon avait volé comme prévu, quand il avait atterris près des défenseurs de la Royal Academy il n'avait émis que quelques étincelles pathétiques. Les défenseurs, à l'exception de Dracon, éclatèrent de rire. Heureusement, Ever en profita pour essayer de leur prendre le ballon, qui finit en touche. Je vis que Victor serrait les poings. Il doutait encore... Alors que j'allais m'avancer, Arion me devança :

\- Victor, si tu es là, c'est pour jouer ! s'écria Arion. Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Vladimir, avec l'opération et l'argent du Cinquième Secteur, je te signale !

Aussitôt, ça fit tilt dans mon cerveau. Vladimir, et son handicap. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Victor s'en sentait responsable et faisait parti du Cinquième Secteur, afin que les membres de ce dernier payent l'opération de son frère s'il leur obéissait. Il avait dû faire tellement de sacrifices pour son frère... Je me sentis incroyablement triste pour lui... Puis la tristesse fit place à la fureur. S'il était là, c'était qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il abandonne ses rêves ! Mais... Il était encore hésitant ! Certes, je n'avais pas été assez puissante lors de la formation, mais je suis certaine que Victor aurait très bien pu sonner les défenseurs adverses quand même ! Alors qu'Arion s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade, je le poussai légèrement et me tournai vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? grondai-je. Tu es venu pour nous aider, ou non ? Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur tes rêves, pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches... A moins que... Tu n'aimes pas vraiment le football.

Je bluffais totalement, bien entendu. Je savais qu'il aimait le football plus que tout au monde, à part son frère. Mon but était juste de le secouer un peu, pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime le football ! protesta vivement Victor.

\- Ah oui ? fis-je, en faisant semblant d'être septique. Dans ce cas, prouve-le nous !

Pour illustrer mes paroles, je montrai l'équipe avec un grand geste du bras. A l'exception de Michael et Eugène, tous lancèrent soit un sourire, soit un regard encourageant, à Victor. Ce dernier contempla tous nos coéquipiers, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Soudain impulsive, je lui pris les mains et continuai :

\- On est tous là pour toi.

Victor écarquilla les yeux. Ne comprenant pas, je baissai le regard. En voyant que je lui avais pris les mains, ce que j'avais fait sans m'en rendre compte, je rougis violemment. Ses mains étaient douces, j'aurais envie de ne jamais les lâcher, pourtant je séparai mes mains des siennes et les cachai derrière mon dos, n'osant plus lever la tête. Alors, dans la catégorie "Comment passer pour une idiote infinie", la lauréate était Yuki Castaly ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait bien penser de moi, maintenant... ?

\- Tu as raison.

Je manquai de m'étouffer. J'avais bien entendu ?! Je relevai la tête. Il me souriait ! Oh mon coeur, je m'évanouissais tout de suite ou j'attendais un peu ?

\- Merci, ajouta t-il en allant à sa place.

Je restai figée une dizaine de secondes, puis l'information que je devrais me placer pour la remise en jeu monta à mon cerveau. J'y allai donc, et subtilisai le ballon à Rex dés la reprise, sans prêter attention à l'insulte qu'il me lança. Hors de question de me laisser déconcentrer à ce niveau de la partie, la moindre erreur pourrait nous être fatale !

Nous retentâmes le Tonnerre Ultime. Si, cette fois, nous échouions encore, le match était perdu. Le Cinquième Secteur aurait gagné la guerre, et ça je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Alors, cette fois je réussis à mettre toute ma puissance dans le ballon. Avec ma maigre force, je n'étais pas sûre que ça allait changer grand chose. Quand Victor me dépassa, nos regards se croisèrent. Allez Victor, toi seul était capable de changer la donne ! Il hocha la tête et accéléra. Lorsqu'il vpulut renvoyer le ballon, il ferma un oeil sous le choc. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait avant... La seule différence était que j'avais tout donné, cette fois. Serait-ce la cause de ce changement... ? Oulà, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête que prendre confiance en moi, voilà que je devenais prétentieuse !

Les défenseurs hors Dracon rirent de nouveau en voyant le ballon se diriger vers eux. Mais ils rirent moi quand il toucha le sol. Cette fois, d'énormes éclairs en sortirent et touchèrent les défenseurs, les envoyant valser dans tous les sens. Le coach Evans se leva du banc et hurla, les mains en porte-voix :

\- Arion, c'est à toi !

Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'Arion s'était entraîné au tir au but... Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Arion prit le ballon, qui avait roulé à quelques mètres des défenseurs toujours à terre, et se mit à courir tellement vite qu'une fumée suivait sa course. Les bras en arrière, il finit par se propulser en avant et tira. Le ballon fila jusqu'aux buts de la Royal Academy, entouré d'un vent violent tournant en spirale.

\- **_Tir en Rafales !_**

Le gardien tenta sa super technique, Déchaînement de Puissance, mais cela ne suffit pas, et Arion marqua notre premier but de la partie. Je souris, mais ne me réjouis pas, ni ne lui sautai au cou comme j'avais envie de le faire. La partie n'était pas terminée, et vu le regard meurtrier de Rex, nous ne devions pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Le deuxième but fut marqué par Victor avec sa nouvelle technique, l'Envol des Ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle volonté de vaincre, et surtout une telle puissance ! Le gardien n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Le Tonnerre Ultime, réussi pour la troisième fois d'affilée, me permit de m'approcher des cages, accompagnée d'Ever. Nous étions prêtes à tirer, quand Dracon s'interposa, l'air à la fois paniqué et furieux.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser gagner ! cria t-il. Drake, le Chevalier Dragon ! Tempête du Dragon !

Impuissante, je fus balayée par sa technique d'esprit, j'étais bien trop nulle pour résister à une attaque pareille. En revanche, Ever avait sorti Kinaïdo, Chevalier des Sciences juste à temps pour résister. Une terrible bataille s'engagea entre les deux esprits, l'un prenant tantôt le dessus sur l'autre. Dracon ne reculait pas, il avait l'air tellement hargneux à la seule idée de perdre... Je me demandai ce qui pouvait causer cela. Une chose était certaine, le Cinquième Secteur avait un lien direct avec ça. Mais Ever aussi était déterminée. Je me relevai et posai mes mains sur son dos, lui transférant mon énergie du mieux que je le pouvais. Je ne pensais pas ce que cela servirait à quelque chose, pourtant c'est ce qui fit la différence. Kinaïdo, Chevalier des Sciences donna un coup bras de poing à Drake, le Chevalier Dragon et Dracon fut envoyé valser. Ever rengaina son esprit guerrier, et croisa mon regard. Je hochai la tête. J'étais fin prête à marquer le but décisif !

Je levai la main et claquai des doigts. Aussitôt apparurent de nombreuses petits astres blancs, lunes, soleils, étoiles... Ever m'imita, mais pour elle ce fut des chiffres verts clairs qui apparurent. J'avais le ballon, le levai vers le ciel, et sortis de dessous lui. Le temps qu'il s'enprègne de la puissance de mes astres et redescende, Ever était à ma place et fit la même chose avec ses chiffres. Je revins avec elle et nous tirâmes ensemble dans le ballon, qui fila avec une traînée ressemblant à une galaxie avec des petits chiffres verts clairs au centre de chaque astre.

- _ **Galaxie Mathématique** _! hurlâmes-nous en choeur.

Le gardien n'eut même pas le temps de faire sa technique que la balle était déjà rentrée. Je ne pus m'en empêcher cette fois, je serrai Ever contre moi. Nous avions pris la tête ! Quand nous retournions à nos places, Victor leva la main quand je passai près de lui. Je topai dedans, un sourire grand comme mon visage illuminant ma tête ! J'étais tellement heureuse ! Pas comme Rex, qui lui regardait Dracon avec un air meurtrier. Ma joie fondit comme neige au soleil, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce Rex. Victor suivit la direction de mon regard. Son visage à lui aussi se ferma et il confia :

\- Au Cinquième Secteur, beaucoup ont peur de Rex Remington à cause de sa violence infinie.

Décidément, je n'étais pas rassurée à son sujet. La fin du match fut sonnée un quart d'heure après notre but à Ever et moi. La Royal Academy n'ayant pas marqué, nous étions qualifiés pour la finale du tournoi régional ! Je me mis à sauter partout comme une tarée, imitée par une bonne partie de l'équipe. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller remercier Victor.

\- Non, me contredit-il, merci à toi.

\- On est amis ? osai-je timidement.

\- Quelle question, soupira t-il, si bien que j'eus peur qu'il m'envoie paître. Bien sûr qu'on est amis, ajouta t-il en souriant.

Ma joie fut telle que je manquai de faire un infarctus. J'étais l'amie de Victor Blade ! Mon coeur battait la chamade et mon estomac dansait la conga quand j'entendis :

\- Tu es fou ?! Lâche-le tout de suite !

Alarmée, je me tournai vers là d'où venait la voix, le banc de touche de la Royal Academy. Jude Sharp et son assistant étaient à présent debout, et fixaient l'air horrifié les deux de leurs joueurs qui étaient restés sur le terrain. Jude Sharp, celui qui avait crié, affichait en particulier une mine affolée, tellement affolée qu'on pouvait le deviner même avec ses drôles de lunettes vertes. Je suivis la direction de son regard. Quand je vis ce qui l'alarmait, je hoquetai d'horreur. Rex était debout sur le terrain, et Dracon était juste devant lui. Rex, plus grand que Dracon d'au moins quinze bons centimètres, le soulevait par la gorge. Dracon, les mains posées sur celle de Rex, était tout rouge, semblait manquer d'air et se débattait en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

Rex était en train d'étrangler Dracon.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est les trois chapitres que j'ai pu écrire dans mon bloc-notes. Je vous dis, à bientôt ! ^^ Et au fait, merci pour les 3000 vues, je suis super heureuse ! ^^ Reviews please ! ^^**


	28. Chapitre 27 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 27**

Je hoquetai, mais ne pus pas esquisser le moindre geste, totalement paralysée. Jude Sharp, comprenant que Rex n'allait pas lui obéir, courut vers lui et le forca à lâcher Dracon. Son assistant, David Samford il me semblait, s'occupa du défenseur. Imitée par la quasi-totalité des joueurs, aussi bien de Raimon que de la Royal Academy, je me précipitai auprès d'eux. Dracon venait de perdre conscience. Son cou était couvert de marques rouges. Mon coeur s'accéléra à cette vue. Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Rex ? Une minute de plus, et... J'avais la nausée rien qu'à cette idée. Victor dut le remarquer car il posa sa main sur mon épaule, le regard toujours posé sur Dracon et David Samford, qui était en train d'appeler quelqu'un, une ambulance ou la police. Avait-on besoin d'aller à l'hôpital après avoir manqué de mourir étouffé ?

Mon épaule me semblait en feu, et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas défaillir au contact de Victor. Je me sentais déjà mieux, sa main sur mon épaule avait le pouvoir de me rassurer. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer, d'imaginer le pire. Les entraîneurs de la Royal Academy étaient intervenus à temps, c'était la seule chose importante. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, jusqu'à être totalement calmée.

Des hommes en noir, qui me firent d'ailleurs penser aux agents secrets dans les séries américaines, prirent Rex en charge. Heureusement, car M. Sharp commençait à avoir du mal à le retenir, tellement l'attaquant impérial se débattait violemment. M. Samford souleva Dracon et l'emmena dehors, sans doute pour attendre l'ambulance, vu que du coup nous savions qu'il n'avait pas appelé la police. Je serrai les poings. Pourquoi Rex avait-il fait ça ? C'était... Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour dire à quel point cette situation m'avait sidérée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, silencieux. Alors que nous étions les derniers à ne pas y être entrés, je remarquai alors que Victor avait toujours sa main sur mon épaule. Et si... ? Aller, je pouvais toujours tenter ! Je me rapprochai de lui d'un pas, puis deux. Evidemment il le remarqua, avec sa main posée sur mon épaule. Je rougis, et me justifiai du mieux que je le pouvais :

\- J-je n'arrive pas à croire de ce qui vient de se passer...

A mon plus grand soulagement, Victor accepta cette explication, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une. En revanche, il ôta sa main de mon épaule. Déçue, je repensai à Dracon. Il me faisait penser à Infinity, même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Soudain, les paroles d'Infinity à propos d'un Sanctuaire me revinrent en mémoire. C'était le moment où jamais d'interroger Victor !

\- Victor, qu'est-ce que c'est le Sanctuaire ?

A ces mots, Victor sembla totalement changer de couleur. Il devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave. Les papillons dans mon ventre faisant des cabrioles, je dus me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

\- Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

\- Quand j'ai aidé Infinity, l'autre jour, je l'ai entendu murmurer à propos d'un Sanctuaire et d'une punition, expliquai-je en maudissant les satanés papillons qui m'empêchaient de me détendre. Et quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a répondu, entre autre, que je devais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas savoir.

\- Il a eu raison, chuchota l'attaquant en serrant les poings et en détournant le regard.

Ah non ! Cette fois j'en avais assez des secrets ! Je n'étais plus une petite fille à laquelle on devait tout cacher, quand même ! Déterminée à comprendre, j'insistai :

\- S'il te plait, Victor ! J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir, qu'on me cache des choses ! Je pense n'avoir rien fait de mal, pour ne pas avoir le droit de savoir, non ?

Il resta interdit quelques instants. Je soutins son regard, à moitié paniquée à l'idée de me faire rembarrer, à moitié choquée par mon propre courage. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ne serait-ce ce matin que j'étais capable de tenir tête au garçon dont j'étais amoureuse, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Victor finit par soupirer et expliqua :

\- Pour résumer, le Sanctuaire est un centre d'entraînement pour impériaux. Le hic, c'est que l'entraînement là-bas est extrêmement violent et difficile, et que les rares impériaux a en sortir indemmes sont les meilleurs. Les autres, soit ils se blessent gravement...

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de finir sa phrase :

\- ... Soit toute cette violence leur détraque le cerveau, et ils finissent par devenir complétement fous.

Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque je récupérai un semblant de capacités vocales, je murmurai :

\- Oh mon Dieu...

\- Tu l'as dit, soupira Victor.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je digérai l'information. Un centre d'entraînement ultra-violent pour impériaux... Je pensais que le Cinquième Secteur ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans mon estime ; or cette nouvelle donnée venait de me prouver le contraire. Tremblante, je repensai aux paroles du président de cette organisation, lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi régional. Il avait sous-entendu qu'il aimait le football. Mais je ne pouvais plus y croire. Il faisait subir de telles horreurs à ses joueurs, mais il aimait le foot ? Comment pouvait-il nous faire croire à un mensonge aussi énorme ?

Je quittai Victor pour rejoindre Ever dans le vestiaire des filles. Celle-ci s'était déjà à moitié changée, et elle se tourna vers moi quand j'entrais. Je lui fis un signe de la tête, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle comprit et respecta mon silence. Je me changeai en quatrième vitesse et fus prête en même temps qu'elle. Nous attendîmes les garçons puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Caravane. Pour la première fois, Victor voyageait avec nous, et cette pensée me remplit tellement de joie que j'en oubliais presque le Sanctuaire. Presque. Heureusement, j'étais assise à côté d'Arion, et sa bonne humeur exceptionnelle fit sortir le centre d'entraînement de ma tête. Je souris et me surpris même à rire avec lui.

Une fois revenus au collège, je saluai tout le monde et partis avec Riccardo en direction de notre quartier. Nous avions pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble. Quand elle s'en était rendue compte, Ever avait été un peu jalouse, mais je lui avais rappelé que je n'avais pas la moindre vue sur son crush, que le mien était Victor, et elle ne s'en préoccupait plus, désormais. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à être arrivés à la première maison sur notre chemin, la mienne. Je lui dis au revoir et poussai la porte de chez moi. Mère n'était évidemment pas encore rentrée du travail. Je montai dans ma chambre, et m'empressai de cacher mes affaires de football. Une fois affalée sur mon lit, je repensai au match.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais plus le temps passait, plus Victor me faisait penser à mon ami d'enfance décédé. Ils avaient la même détermination, la même puissance brute, la même obstination à arriver à leurs fins. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Evidemment, ce n'était pas possible, mon ami était mort depuis 2 ans. Je fermai les yeux. La meilleure manière de ne pas pleurer en pensant à lui, c'était de me concentrer sur les bons moments. Comme par exemple la fois où nous étions partis à la campagne avec nos parents. Il m'avait fait une couronne de fleurs, je me souvenais que je ressemblais à une princesse avec. Bien sûr, à la fin du séjour elle était fânée, mais j'en gardais un souvenir impérissable.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête. Je voulus aller quand même en cours, mais Mère remarqua que quelque chose clochait et m'intercepta juste avant que je file. Elle prit ma température et constata que j'avais 39 de fièvre. Je ne pouvais pas aller en cours dans cet état, ainsi je dus envoyer un message à Ever pour lui demander de prévenir l'équipe que j'étais malade. Finalement, je guéris la veille de la finale du tournoi régional, et je ne savais même pas contre qui nous allions jouer ! Ce fut donc avec une impatience grandissante que j'attendis la fin des cours et que ce soit l'heure de l'entraînement. Dés que la sonnerie retentit, je bondis hors de la salle et courus vers les locaux du club, accompagnée par Arion, J-P, Skie et Ever, vu que nous étions tous dans la même classe. A mon arrivée, Riccardo sourit.

\- Bonjour Yuki ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux. Ca va ? demanda t-il pour avoir la confirmation.

\- Parfaitement bien, merci, et toi ? demandai-je malgré mon impatience.

\- Pareil. J'imagine que tu meurs d'envie de savoir qui nous allons affronter demain, sourit-il.

Je souris. Il commençait à bien me connaître. Il me rendit mon sourire et m'annonça :

\- Nous allons jouer contre le collège de la Baie des Pirates.

La Baie des Pirates... Je me rappelai de leur apparition lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi régional. L'étrange sourire de leur capitaine, à mi chemin entre l'encouragement et le mépris... Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

\- Combien il y a t-il d'impériaux, dans cette équipe ? demandai-je.

Bon, à part le capitaine, pour lui c'était sûr. De la Voie Lactée jusqu'à la Royal Academy, toutes les équipes que nous avions affrontées avaient un impérial pour capitaine. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi la Baie des Pirates ferait exception. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à la réponse que me donna Riccardo.

\- Tous les joueurs sont des impériaux, sans exception.

\- Quoi ?! m'étonnai-je.

J'étais à la fois un peu effrayée, et excitée. Le défi n'en serait que plus grand, et je commençais à prendre goût à la victoire gagnée après un match difficile. Mais était-il prudent de me faire jouer ce match ? Après tout, j'avais été absente pendant bien quatre jours, et s'ils avaient élaboré une stratégie particulière pour le match, qui était sans doute le cas, je n'aurais pas le temps de l'apprendre d'ici demain. Je fus alors surprise quand, après avoir confié mon raisonnement à Riccardo, celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive ! fit-il en souriant. Ne t'en fais, nous n'avons pas créé de nouvelles tactique spéciale. Tu pourras jouer sans problème demain. Au fait, il y a autre chose d'important que je dois t'expliquer.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je.

\- Tu te rappeles de Jude Sharp, le commandant de la Royal Academy ? Il se disait notre ennemi, mais il s'est averé que ce n'était qu'une couverture. En réalité, il est l'un des cerveaux de la Révolution, dont le Q.G se trouve justement à la Royal Academy.

Oula, pause. Jude Sharp n'était pas ennemi, mais notre allié. Et... La Révolution... Alors les choses avaient pris une tornure concrète ? La Révolution avait un quartier général, maintenant ? Je souris de toutes mes dents, heureuse. Cela voulait dire que nous étions en train de prendre de l'ampleur ! Si nous continuons comme ça, nous parviendrons peut-être à restaurer le vrai football ! Je remerciai Riccardo de m'avoir prévenue et filai me changer. Toute l'équipe me demanda des nouvelles, vu que j'avais été absente. Je les rassurai tous, et remarquai ensuite la présence de Victor. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau sourire. C'était un peu bizarre de le voir parmi nous, mais bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien !

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une boule au ventre que je me dirigeai vers le collège, comme d'habitude en compagnie de Riccardo. La finale du tournoi régional... Cette fois nous n'étions plus là pour plaisanter ! Je remarquai que je serrais les poings sous le coup du stress quand mes phalanges commençèrent à me faire mal. Je dus détendre mes doigts un à un afin de pouvoir les déserrer. Riccardo dut remarquer mon stress car il m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

\- Jusqu'ici on s'en est toujours sortis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu as raison, approuvai-je.

\- Au fait, ajouta t-il, Victor pense qu'Arion est sur le point de libérer un esprit guerrier.

Un esprit guerrier ? Arion ? J'étais tellement contente pour lui que je devais avoir l'air idiot à sourire comme ça. Je repensai à la détermination, au talent de mon meilleur ami, puis hochai la tête. Oui, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'équipe qui méritait de libérer un esprit guerrier, c'était bien lui.

Nous arrivâmes à cet instant au collège. Dés la fin des cours, nous nous rassemblâmes près de la Caravane. M. Evans fit l'appel, puis nous montâmes dans le bus. Quand ce fut mon tour de monter, je pris une grande inspiration, et y allai. En route vers la finale du tournoi régional !


	29. Chapitre 28 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 28**

Il nous fallut une demi-heure pour arriver au stade de la Route du Sacre, la même durée que lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi régional. Le ventre noué par le stress, je suivis l'équipe jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puis Ever dans le vestiaire des filles. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets se changea en vitesse, et attendit que j'eus fini. Ensuite, nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe.

J'arrivai à peine à avancer, tellement je me sentais stressée. Comment allais-je faire pour jouer, si cette anxiété ne disparaissait pas ? Je serais tout simplement incapable de faire quoi que soit ! Je pris une grande inspiration, et pensai à tous mes coéquipiers, y compris et surtout Victor. Mon coeur accéléra, mais pour une autre raison qu'avant, cette fois. Avant de me mettre à rougir, je dirigeai mes pensées vers Marie et Lou. Malgré moi, mon traître de cerveau orienta ma réflexion vers Ambre. Etrangement, ce fut penser à elle qui me revigora le plus. Je devais gagner, pour lui montrer que la voie du Cinquième Secteur n'était pas une voie à suivre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à regagner son amitié, un jour. Mais, même si ce n'était jamais le cas, je voulais au moins qu'elle retrouve un vrai football, celui qui la passionnait déjà quand nous étions amies.

Me sentant soudain beaucoup mieux, déterminée et prête à me battre, je me dirigeai vers Arion, et m'échauffai avec lui et J-P. Au cours de l'échauffement, je lancai :

\- A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es sur le point de libérer un esprit guerrier ?

\- On te l'a dit ? répondit-il en souriant, l'air un peu gêné. Apparement... Enfin, ce n'est pas encore gagné, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux, faisant mine de s'échauffer avec des flexions pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

Pas du tout dupe, je posai ma main sous son épaule, le forçant à se relever. Il protesta, mais se laissa faire. Je passai ma main sur le dessus de son épaule, et lui souris avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable :

\- Tu vas y arriver, Arion. Ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours : "On y arrivera !" ?

\- Tu as raison ! m'approuva t-il après avoir rit à mon imitation de sa citation favorite.

Nous reprîmes notre échauffement, sous l'oeil approbateur de M. Evans. Je croisai le regard de Victor, et réussis à ne pas rougir, et même à lui sourire normalement, et il me le rendit ! Bon, ce n'était pas un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles, mais c'était quand même un sourire ! Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, finalement je le sentais bien ce match !

Nous nous mîmes en place suite à un signe de l'arbitre, à l'exception de Riccardo, qui alla auprès de l'arbitre afin de faire le tirage au sort pour le coup d'envoi. Le capitaine de l'équipe de la Baie des Pirates, qui était bien le garçon aux cheveux bleus rappelant un aileron de requin, dit quelque chose à Riccardo. Si j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait, j'arrivais quand même à voir l'air suffisant sur son visage. Je ne pus en revanche pas voir le visage de mon capitaine, car il me tournait le dos. Je vis par contre qu'il serrait les poings. Je me demandai ce que le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates, Davy Jones selon Victor, avait bien pus lui dire pour énerver Riccardo.

Le coup d'envoi était pour la Baie des Pirates. Riccardo rejoignit sa place. J'entendis Arion lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Riccardo répondit simplement avec un vague geste de la main. Davy reçut immédiatement le ballon d'un de ses coéquipiers, et entama sa course vers nos buts. Ouah, il était rapide ! Il passa sans trop de dificultés Michael et Ever, mais tiqua face à Victor. Il eut un très petit moment d'étonnement, il ne devait pas être au courant que Victor avait quitté le Cinquième Secteur.

Ce moment passé, il tenta de passer par la gauche, mais Victor fut plus rapide ; il le devanca et lui prit le ballon, qu'il dégagea ensuite vers l'arrière. Je reçus le ballon et l'envoyai de volée vers Arion. J'avais prévu de lui passer le ballon le plus souvent possible, afin de lui donner un maximum de chances de libérer son esprit guerrier. J'étais d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir à quoi il allait ressembler, connaissant la puissance d'Arion, nous pouvions nous attendre à tout !

Mon ami aux cheveux bouclés s'avança, mais fut bloqué par un défenseur de la Baie des Pirates à la musculature plutôt imposante. Il vola à un ou deux mètres de lui, je l'appelai, et se redressa et m'adressa un sourire, et leva le pouce vers moi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, il allait bien... Le défenseur baraqué n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, il lui avait quasiment rentré dedans ! Il fallait croire que les équipes dirigées par le Cinquième Secteur étaient toutes violentes. Enfin, cette équipe était entièrement composée d'impériaux, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il devait quand même y avoir un impérial pas méchant, obligé d'être violent, et triste de devoir jouer de cette manière, comme l'étaient Infinity ou Dracon ! Hélas, ma déconvenue fut immense ; tous les joueurs de la Baie des Pirates semblaient heureux de jouer ainsi, ils souriaient. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser avec ce genre de football... Mais bon, c'était déjà mieux que des bêtes assoiffées de violence telles que Rex Remington.

Le match se poursuivit avec un calme déconcertant, comparé à la violence des matchs contre la Foi-Toute-Puissante et la Royal Academy... Du coup, je m'amusais bien. Je me surpris même à sourire en prenant le ballon à Davy avec ma super technique. J'avancai un peu, j'avais envie d'attaquer ! Malheureusement, Davy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ; quelques secondes après que je lui aie pris le ballon, il réapparut devant moi et l'intercepta. Il sourit d'un air naquois et invoqua son esprit guerrier.

\- Poseïdon, Dieu des Sept Mers ! Trident-Torpille des Mers !

Je savais bien que je pourrais pas directement arrêter un tir d'esprit guerrier, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser passer sans rien faire ! J'utilisai de nouveau ma super-technique, Etoile Eblouissante, mais ne tins pas très longtemps face à la frappe de Davy. Je lâchai prise, et fut envoyée dans les airs. J'atterris sur le dos, et, le souffle coupé et la vision trouble, je ne vis pas si Samguk arrivait à faire face au tir du capitaine aux cheveux bleus. En entendant l'arbitre siffler, je dus bien me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, la fin de la première mi-temps fut sonnée. Aussitôt, une main apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je la saisis, et une personne que je n'arrivais pas à identifier à cause de ma vision trouble m'aida à me reveler. Une fois debout, je reconnus la personne et écarquillai les yeux.

\- Courageux, la tentative de blocage, moussaillon ! me complimenta Davy avant de retourner vers sa zone.

Je me dirigeai vers le banc de touche de mon équipe, encore surprise. Je ne savais pas ce que me surprenait le plus : qu'il m'ait aidée, ou sa façon de parler. Il m'avait appelée "Moussaillon", c'était drôle, mais peu courant, comme surnom ! Victor aussi était surpris, quand il vint me parler, il me demanda :

\- Ca va ?

\- O-Oui... répondis-je en tentant de ne pas rougir, et en suppliant mon coeur d'arrêter de faire des cabrioles dans mon corps.

\- C'est étrange que Davy t'ait aidée, poursuit l'attaquant aux yeux oranges. Je veux dire, il n'est pas connu pour sa gentilesse, au Cinquième Secteur.

Je retins un frisson en pendant à Rex Remington. Lui aussi, il était connu, au Cinquème Secteur, selon Victor. Je n'avais donc pas un très bon pressentiment sur le pourquoi du comment Davy était connu là-bas. La curiosité finit cependant par l'emporter sur l'inquiètude et je demandai :

\- Pourquoi y est-il connu ?

\- Pour son excentricité, m'expliqua Victor. Il n'est pas méchant, mais pas vraiment gentil non plus. Il a un caractère très étrange, il donne des surnoms assez particuliers à tout le monde, et tu as du te rendre compte qu'il a une drôle de façon de parler, et de jouer.

Ca, il m'aurait fallu être aveugle et sourde pour ne pas le remarquer. Davy, pour donner l'ordre à ses joueurs d'avancer, avait lancé : "A l'abordage !". Aussi, ses dribbles ressemblaient à une attaque. Le collège d'où venait cette équipe portait bien son nom, en tous cas. Je commençai à partir dans mes pensées, quand M. Evans s'écria :

\- Arion.

Mon meilleur ami sursauta en entendant son nom. Il faillit lâcher sa bouteille d'eau, mais la rattrapa à temps.

\- Oui, coach ? demanda t-il.

\- Tu prends la place de Samguk dans les buts, ordonna notre coach.

Un silence s'abbatit sur l'équipe. Je crois que nous étions tous bouche bée face à l'initiative de M. Evans. Moi aussi, je n'y comprenais rien. Arion n'avait rien d'un gardien de but, je me rappelai de nos premières séances d'entraînement, où nous étions que tous les deux, et me souvins qu'il était plutôt nul au poste de gardien. Certes, il devait avoir beaucoup progressé depuis, mais je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue. Mais bon, qui étais-je pour juger Arion, ou pour contester M. Evans ? Je n'étais qu'une petite joueuse, mon avis n'avait que très peu d'importance...

\- Mais enfin, M. Evans ! protesta Arion, les yeux ébahis. Je ne suis pas gardien de but !

\- Je sais, sourit M. Evans. J'ai une raison pour te mettre à ce poste.

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit J-P.

\- Ca, ce serait à Arion de le découvir ! répondit notre entraîneur avant de regarder Arion dans les yeux. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras très vite, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

Samguk accepta sans rechigner de laisser son poste à Arion, il devait être au courant du plan de M. Evans. Arion, en revanche, était encore tout déboussolé quand Mme Hills lui tendit un maillot orange et blanc de gardien. Il alla avec Samguk se changer. Quand il revinrent, je les regardai quelques secondes. C'était vraiment très étrange de voir Arion dans une tenue de gardien, et Samguk dans un tenue de joueur de terrain. Il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer...

Le match reprit, et les joueurs de la Baie des Pirates n'eurent pas l'air surpris de cet échange de poste. Certains se moquèrent d'Arion, et je me sentis obligée de reculer un peu vers mon ami, afin de le rassurer. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air complétement désorienté dans ces buts, paniqué même. Cependant, il gardait sa détermination de toujours affichée sur son visage.

\- Courage, Arion ! l'encourageai-je.

Il hocha la tête et m'adressa une ébauche de sourire mélangeant la nervosité et la détermination. J'admirais vraiment Arion, malgré la situation il gardait toujours ce courage, cette détermination de gagner. Je me demandai comment il faisait, moi je devais me retenir de flancher. Nous étions en train de perdre, ma peur de tout à l'heure était de retour. Je pensai de nouveau à Ambre, et pris une grande inspiration. Un attaquant de la Baie des Pirates me fonça dessus. Je tentai de l'arrêter, mais il me passa avec une facilité déconcertante. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été nulle !

Heureusement, Gabi savait encore jouer, lui.

\- Brume Illusoire !

Il reprit le ballon et me le passa. Me repassant en boucle mon erreur d'y il a une minute, je bloquai ma respiration, et ne me permis d'expirer que lorsque j'eus réussi à passe la balle à Riccardo avec une volée. Je portai ma main à mon coeur, soulagée de ne pas avoir fait deux horribles erreurs à la suite. Si l'attaquant avait marqué, ça aurait été entièrement de ma faute ! Je me forcai à respirer lentement, pour me calmer. Calme-toi, Yuki. Ca n'était pas arrivé, pas la peine de me mettre dans des états pareils. J'avais fais une grosse erreur, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber pour autant, il fallait que je me reprenne !

Riccardo avait passé le ballon à Adé. La balle traversa le terrain en suivant le chemin : Adé, reprit par Davy, et ensuite Gabi-J-P-Eugène-Victor. Ce dernier marqua avec une frappe bien placée, grâce à son Envol des Ténèbres. Je sautai de joie, nous pouvions remonter au score ! Pas grâce à moi, cependant... Il fallait que je m'applique.

Le jeu reprit. La Baie des Pirates jouait de son meilleur football, ils enchainèrent les tirs de loin, les dribbles réussis et les feintes très bien réalisée. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous étions tous acculés près des buts, y compris les attaquants. Nous tentions de défendre Arion de notre mieux, nous défendions comme nous n'avions jamais défendu. Moi même j'empêchai par trois fois que la Baie des Pirates ne tire. Malgré tous nos efforts, Davy reçut le ballon d'un de ses coéquipiers attaquant et invoqua de nouveau son esprit guerrier, et il me semble encore mieux matérialisé que la dernière fois.

\- Trident-Torpille des Mers !

Le tir fusa, et nous fûmes incapables de l'arrêter. La balle fonca droit sur Arion. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, l'air aux prises avec ses pensées. Puis il claqua ses mains contre ses joues et rouvrit les yeux, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Je peux l'arrêter...

Il tendit les mains vers le ballon.

\- Non, je dois l'arrêter !

Soudain, une aura violette émanant de puissance apparut autour d'Arion. Un esprit guerrier avec des anneaux dorés autour du torse et de grandes ailes rouges apparut. Il poussa un cri silencieux et tapa le ballon du poing, pour le plaquer au sol. Après un petit instant de lutte, Arion l'emporta. Son esprit guerrier disparut, et Arion se retrouva à genoux, les mains plaquées sur le ballon enfoncé dans le sol, tandis que les joueurs présents sur le terrain le regardaient, bouche bée.

 **Davy Jones : Namikawa Rensuke.**


	30. Chapitre 29 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 29**

Premières secondes : aucune réaction. Arion lui-même ne bougea même pas, un air ahuri sur le visage. Puis, ces quelques secondes écoulées, tout le monde explosa en même temps. De notre côté, c'est la joie qui se manifesta, en majorité absolue, à l'unanimité, même ! J-P courut vers Arion et lui sauta au cou, en le noyant sous les félicitations. Je m'approchai à mon tour, en tenant cependant d'avoir une réaction moins affective que celle de J-P, histoire qu'Arion puisse encore respirer.

Je me contentai de le féliciter et lui adresser mon plus beau sourire. Il hocha la tête, l'air complétement paumé. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mis à pouffer. Il était tellement drôle quand il faisait cette tête là ! M. Evans rit aussi, et ce fut le déclic pour Arion. Il profita du fait que la Baie des Pirates soit encore figée par la stupeur pour dégager le ballon. A sa trajectoire, je devinai qu'il n'avait pas de destinataire précis, cependant je courus vers le ballon, piquai un sprint et le réceptionnai. Ever se joignit à moi, et nous fîmes une une-deux jusqu'aux buts, où nous tirâmes.

\- _**Galaxie Mathématiques !**_

Hélas, le gardien possédait un esprit guerrier, et il arrêta le ballon. Il l'envoya à Davy, qui était revenu jusqu'à sa zone pendant que nous tirions. Il passa le ballon à l'autre attaquant phare de son équipe, avec une très belle volée. Gabi lui bloqua le chemin, et la balle fut envoyée en touche. M. Evans en profita pour faire revenir Arion et Samguk à leurs postes initiaux.

Le match reprit, et nous redoublâmes d'efforts, étant donné que nous étions en train de perdre. C'était la Baie des Pirates qui avait le ballon, mais Michael réagit très bien ; il fit une feinte qui dupa complétement l'attaquant de la Baie des Pirates dont je n'arrivais à retenir le nom. Ballon au pied, il avança de quelques mètres, accompagné de Victor.

Michael n'était pas encore totalement convaincu par Victor, mais quand Riccardo utilisa son Tacticien Céleste pour lui ordonner de lui passer le ballon, il ne broncha pas. Victor dribbla sans grandes difficultés les milieux de terrain de l'équipe adverse, et laissa Ever s'occuper des défenseurs. Elle lui repassa le ballon, et il tira avec son esprit guerrier.

\- _**Botte de Lancelot !**_

Nous étions revenus au score ! Je souris, et retournai à mon poste en défense, déterminée à gagner. Ce serait bête d'être éliminés à cette manche ! Le match reprit, et je pus affirmer que la Baie des Pirates s'était dit la même chose que moi. Je bloquai l'attaquant vedette autre que Davy, et passai à Gabi. Davy intercepta ma passe et invoqua de nouveau son esprit guerrier, et opta pour un tir direct. Je déglutis, me rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la première mi-temps. Samguk n'avait pas arrêté son tir... Non, Yuki, tu dois avoir confiance en ton coéquipier ! Il allait y arriver !

\- _**Trident-Torpille des Mers !**_

Je me retrouvai sur la route du ballon, encore une fois. L'histoire allait se répéter... Non, il n'en était pas question ! Je rassemblai toutes mes forces et utilisai ma super technique. Ce fut avec un soulagement immense que je découvris que je n'étais pas seule. Gabi vint à mon secours et utilisa sa nouvelle super-technique, Brume Épaisse. Wanli aussi nous aida : il utilisa sa Grande Muraille. En nous y mettant à trois, nous pûmes considérablement affaiblir le tir de l'impérial. Malgré nos efforts, il passa tout de même, mais nous ne fûmes pas envoyés dans les airs, ce qui était en soit un progrès considérable.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Samguk. Gabi n'était pas le seul à avoir une nouvelle super technique, d'ailleurs.

 _ **\- Mur de Gaïa !**_

Il sauta, fit quelques saltos et fit apparaître un grand mur de roche. Le tir de Davy, pas mal affaibli par notre blocage à trois, le heurta de plein fouet. Ce fut à ce moment que je pus constater que la puissance d'un impérial n'était pas à sous-estimer. Malgré notre intervention à Gabi, Wanli et moi, notre gardien fit la grimace quand la frappe du capitaine de la Baie des Pirates percuta son mur. Il ne lâcha pas prise cependant : il poussa un cri pour se stimuler et approcha ses poings du sol. Le tir fut repoussé, mais Samguk aussi, vers l'arrière. Il atterris dans les filets. Après m'être assurée que la balle était jouée par notre équipe, j'allais m'enquérir de l'état de notre gardien de buts.

\- Tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il se releva et fut tourner son bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vais très bien ! me rassura t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et retournai à ma place. Gabi m'interrogea du regard, je tendis mon pouce vers le ciel. Il eut l'air soulagé et se concentra sur l'action. Après avoir aussi rassuré Wanli, je l'imitai. C'était Eugène qui avait le ballon, il amorça un mouvement pour dribbler Davy, mais échoua. Décidément, j'avais l'impression que le capitaine de la Baie des Pirates était partout à la fois... Un coup je le voyais en attaque, deux minutes plus tard il était redescendu dans sa zone... Je me demandai si c'était ça, être capitaine : être toujours là où ses coéquipiers ont besoin qu'il soit.

Arion prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il essayait d'invoquer son esprit guerrier. Je joignis les mains devant ma poitrine, priant pour qu'il réussisse. Des flammes violettes apparurent, il allait réussir !

\- _**Pégase, l'Étalon Ailé !**_

Le pauvre Davy n'avait rien vu venir, Arion lui coupa complétement le passage. Il continua sur sa lancée, et se retrouva très vite devant les buts de la Baie des Pirates. Il tira, et je devinai qu'il y mit toutes ses forces. La balle se dirigeait droit vers la gauche, mais alors que le gardien, esprit guerrier déployé. Mais Arion avait fait une feinte : au dernier moment le ballon bifurqua vers la droite. Le gardien de la Baie des Pirates n'eut pas le temps de plonger de l'autre côté, la balle rentra dans les filets. Nous poussâmes tous un cri de joie en chœur, à l'exception de Victor, qui se contenta de sourire, et de Michael, qui hocha la tête, l'air content.

Le reste du match sembla passer contre un éclair. Davy égalisa le score en marquant un but avec son esprit guerrier, mais aussitôt après, nous repartîmes à l'assaut et Riccardo marqua. Comme nous menions 3 à 2, il se tourna vers nous et nous ordonna de défendre du mieux que nous le pouvions. Nous hochâmes la tête et obéîmes, et même si c'était difficile, nous résistâmes jusqu'à la fin du match.

Lorsque l'arbitre siffla enfin la fin du match, je ne réagis pas comme lors des autres. D'habitude, je hurlais de joie, et sautais au cou de la personne la plus proche de moi. Là, ce ne fut pas de la joie qui m'envahit, mais un immense soulagement. Je poussai plusieurs soupirs et mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait pour la Rébellion. Et là, je le sentis bien plus joyeuse et souris de toutes mes dents.

Les paroles de Victor sur le Sanctuaire me revinrent en mémoire. Je me tournai instinctivement vers la Baie des Pirates. Je me rappelai encore très bien de la résignation d'Infinity ou encore de Dracon. Mais, j'eus de nouveau la preuve que l'équipe de l'Académie de la Baie des Pirates était vraiment une équipe à part. Evidemment, ils ne sautaient pas de joie, ils venaient tout de même de perdre. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air triste ou résigné pour autant, ils semblaient... Décontractés. Certains haussèrent les épaules, d'autres parlaient entre eux, et Davy, un cas encore plus à part que le reste de son équipe, nous regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il sourit, nous fit une sorte de salut et alla avec le reste de son équipe en direction des vestiaires. Après une bonne minute pour rassembler tout le monde, nous partîmes à notre tour vers les nôtres.

\- Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Ever. Elle souriait et continua :

\- Comme ça, on ira ensemble demain à l'ouverture du tournoi national...

Ah mais oui, j'avais complétement zappé cette cérémonie ! J'étais tellement obnubilée par le match que ça m'était complétement sorti de l'esprit. J'acceptai avec un immense sourire. Une place pour le tournoi mondial, et une soirée chez une amie ! C'était une très bonne journée, aujourd'hui !


	31. Chapitre 30 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 30**

Je décidai d'aller faire un petit tour avant de rentrer chez moi. J'allais en ville, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Où pouvais-je aller ? Soudain prise d'une inspiration, je laissais mes jambes me guider vers l'hôpital. Ca faisait quelques jours que je n'étais pas retournée voir Vladimir et Aurore, pourtant je m'étais bien entendue avec eux. Je me demandais s'ils seraient contents de me voir... Je me dirigeai donc vers l'hôpital, et arrivai plutôt rapidement. Je remarquai alors un bruit de pas, qui me suivait partant depuis plusieurs mètres. Je me retournai, et découvris Victor.

\- Salut ! lançai-je.

Il me sourit et je m'arrêtai, pour le laisser me rattraper. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, et nous commençâmes une petite discussion en continuant de nous diriger vers l'hôpital. Je réussis à ne pas rougir pendant toute la conversation, je faisais des progrès ! Il m'apprit qu'il allait voir son frère, et je rebondis :

\- J'avais justement prévu d'aller le voir, je n'y suis pas retournée depuis le jour où je suis venue avec Ever voir sa soeur.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? me proposa t-il.

\- Avec plaisir ! acceptai-je.

Le coeur léger, je le suivis tandis qu'il entrait et se dirigeait vers une infirmière aux cheveux et aux yeux mauves. Elle devait le connaître car elle lui sourit d'un air chaleureux, elle avait l'air gentil en tous cas.

\- Bonjour Victor ! Tu es venu voir ton frère ? hasarda t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Bonjour, Mme Evans. Effectivement, répondit-il.

Une petite seconde. Il l'avait appelée "Mme Evans" ? Comme notre coach ? Alors, cette infirmière serait sa femme ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié ! Victor, ayant sans doute prévu ma réaction, se tourna vers moi, une ombre de sourire flottant sur son visage.

\- Je te présente Camélia Evans. Mme Evans, voici Yuki. C'est une amie de l'équipe de foot.

"Une amie". Il m'a présentée comme son amie, je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Je souris de toutes mes dents et saluai la femme de M. Evans. Nous échangeâmes quelques phrases, puis elle nous laissa attendre dans le hall, le temps que l'opération de Vladimir se termine. Mme Evans retourna à son travail, et Victor et moi allâmes nous asseoir.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? me demanda t-il.

\- Le 6 juillet, pourquoi ? répondis-je.

\- Pour savoir. Donc, tu es Cancer, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, et toi ?

\- Balance. Je suis du 15 octobre. Je trouve que ça te vient, ton signe, ajouta t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, et il poursuivit :

\- Je veux dire, ce signe représente le retrait sur soit, la timidité, et la sensibilité. Je pense qu'il te correspond bien, c'est toi. Ne le prend pas mal, hein...

\- Pourquoi je le prendrai mal ? souris-je, amusée qu'il m'ait déjà aussi bien cernée. En revanche, la Balance... Tu ne m'as pas l'air très mesuré comme garçon.

Ma plaisanterie eut l'air de l'amuser, car il sourit puis secoua la tête, avant de reprendre :

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la justice.

\- Je vois...

Je comprenais parfaitement. Je me rappelais encore du Victor que j'avais rencontré, déterminé à payer l'opération de son frère, peu importe ce qui devait arriver. Il était tellement décidé qu'il m'était arrivé de me demander s'il changerait un jour d'avis. Tout ça pour combattre l'injustice dont son frère avait été victime. Il devait y avoir une trace de culpabilité là-dedans aussi... Je sais qu'à sa place, je m'en serais voulu énormément.

Mme Evans revint un quart d'heure plus tard, elle souriait toujours. Elle nous annonça que nous pouvions aller voir Vladimir. Après un regard échangé avec le plus jeune des Blade, je me levai et m'engageai à la suite de ce dernier en direction de la chambre de son frère. Victor toqua et quasiment aussitôt une voix masculine lui répondit :

\- Viens, Victor !

Victor me fit signe de le suivre, j'obéis donc. Victor alla embrasser son frère, et je restai à l'écart, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Vladimir me remarqua très vite et m'invita à les rejoindre, et il parla des matchs que nous avions fait. Je me détendis aussitôt et restai à parler avec eux pendant une bonne heure. Cependant la conversation vira à la gêne absolue quand Vladimir taquina son frère :

\- Eh bien, tu vois que tu as réussi à te trouver une copine...

Réaction en chaîne de mon côté : surprise, choc, embarras extrême, puis rougissement. Victor et moi nous écriâmes en chœur :

\- On ne sort pas ensembles !

Vladimir éclata de rire, il finit par se plier en deux tellement il riait. Victor et moi nous regardâmes en chien de faïence, comprenant que nous nous étions faits avoir comme des débutants. Je finis cependant par pouffer un peu, et Victor leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré cette blague de Vladimir, nous passâmes un très bon moment. Les frères Blade étaient vraiment adorables. Ca me touchait de voir une telle affection fraternelle, ils me rappelaient Courtney. Ma soeur me manquait vraiment...

Je passais rapidement voir Aurore avant de rentrer chez moi. Mère fut mise au courant que je ne dormais pas à la maison ce soir, ça n'eut pas l'air de l'émouvoir. Je montai dans ma chambre et préparai mes affaires, avant de partir vers la maison d'Ever, elle m'avait envoyé un message dans la journée. J'arrivai vers 18 h, et toquai. Ce fut elle qui m'ouvrit.

\- Salut, Yuki. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien merci, et toi ?

\- Pareil.

Elle me fit visiter sa maison, et nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, elle m'aida à m'installer, et nous commençâmes à discuter. Elle m'expliqua que ses parents ne seraient pas là avant au moins 3 heures, et qu'ils mangeaient tard. La conversation s'arrêta quand je remarquai une photo sur l'armoire d'Ever. Cette personne... Ca ne pouvait pas être... Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers le cadre, le saisissant entre mes mains. Ever s'approcha de moi, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me tournai vers elle, le coeur serré.

\- Tu connais la personne sur cette photo ?

\- Bien sûr, c'était mon cousin.

Au "était", j'eus la confirmation que c'était bien la personne à laquelle je pensais, sur la photo. Ce petit garçon, mon ami d'enfance, c'était donc le cousin d'Ever ? Maintenant qu'elle me le disait, il me semblait bien qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle avait un lieu avec mon défunt meilleur ami...

Ever Sarina, Bailong Sarina...

* * *

 **Comme je ne sais pas si je vais re-poster d'ici là, je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année 2019 en avance ! ^^**

 **Désolée pour la taille de ce chapitre, le prochain contenant des choses plus intéressantes, il sera plus long et mieux écrit. ^^ Bonnes vacances à tous et bisous tout le monde ! ^^**


	32. Chapitre 31 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Bailong : Harkuryuu.**

 **Chapitre 31**

Ever et moi changeâmes immédiatement de sujet, ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant envie de parler de Bailong. Nous nous mîmes à parler de football, de longues heures, puis changeâmes plusieurs fois de sujet, avant de nous coucher à 23 heures. Je passai une bonne heure à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit, à penser à des dizaines de choses à la fois. Je pensais en même temps à Bailong, à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a des années, au foot, à mes amis, à Victor, et aussi à la cérémonie d'ouverture de demain, pour le tournoi national.

\- Tu ne dors pas, non ?

Je sursautai et me redressai dans le sac de couchage qu'Ever m'avait prêté. Je ne pus pas retenir un sourire, elle connaissait à bien me connaître, cette fille...

\- Non, avouai-je en souriant. Je pense à des milliers de choses à la fois, c'est un peu brouillon dans ma tête...

\- Tu veux que je te dises quelles équipes seront présentes demain ?

Je secouai ma tête, puis me souvint que la lumière était éteinte dans la chambre d'Ever, et je répétai à voix haute :

\- Non merci, je préfère découvrir demain.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces quelques phrases échangées avec Ever me permirent d'enfin fermer les yeux. Je finis par m'endormir, et rêvai d'à peu près tout ce à quoi je pensais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mes songes passaient de Bailong et moi quand nous étions petits, puis je me mettais à voir toute l'équipe Raimon jouer au foot en riant, et quelques moments centrés sur l'élu de mon coeur, Victor. En me réveillant, le lendemain matin, je ne me souvenais que de quelques scènes, mais je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre... Le cerveau faisait vraiment des trucs bizarres, des fois...

Je parlai avec Ever le temps de nous préparer et d'aller en cours, et la matinée passa normalement. Le petit moment de blues avec le souvenir de Bailong avait fini par s'estomper, et nous sourions avec les autres joueurs de l'équipe. L'après midi fut normal, et nous arrivâmes très vite à l'heure de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je me souvenais encore de celle du tournoi régional... J'avais eu un mal fou à ne pas stresser, alors là... Je tremblais rien que d'y penser... Arion dut remarquer que je n'étais pas bien, car il m'adressa un signe encourageant avant de monter dans le bus.

Je montai à mon tour et cherchai Ever du regard. Elle m'adresse un signe d'excuses quand je vis qu'elle était assise à côté de Riccardo. Je ne pus pas retenir un petit sourire. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait envie de se rapprocher du garçon qu'elle aimait. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus... ? Victor était monté derrière moi, ça aurait été louche que je m'arrête pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'installai donc à côté de Michael. Après lui avoir demandé des nouvelles de son chien - qui apparemment commençait à aller mieux -, je ne lui dis rien de tout le trajet, et il ne me relança pas.

Nous arrivâmes au multistade de la Roulette. En descendant du bus, je faillis faire tomber mon sac de sport en contemplant le stade. il était vraiment magnifique, en blanc et or. Je ne savais même pas où regarder tellement il était gigantesque ! Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par Gabi.

\- Tu viens, Yuki ?

\- Euh, oui... J'arrive ! m'écriai-je en m'arrachant de ma contemplation pour le suivre, lui et les autres.

\- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? sourit-il.

\- C'est magnifique ! m'écriai-je, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu ce stade en vrai, je ne sais pas où regarder tellement c'est grand !

Gabi éclata de rire et m'assura que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. En me retournant vers les autres nouveaux de l'équipe, je remarquai qu'Arion avait les yeux ronds comme des ballons, et J-P n'était pas en reste comparé à son meilleur ami. Ever aussi était impressionnée, mais sa nature calme et peu bavarde cachait sa béatitude. Victor, s'il aimait cette vue, n'en laissait rien paraître. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, d'ailleurs. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense, de temps en temps...

Je suivis mon équipe jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ever et moi nous changeâmes en vitesse, et rejoignîmes les garçons. M. Evans tendit la pancarte de notre équipe à Riccardo. Celui ci avait l'air d'avoir tellement confiance en lui, je l'enviais énormément. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était notre capitaine ! Nous nous mîmes en ligne et attendîmes notre tour, tandis que M. Evans et Mme Hills allaient s'aligner sur la ligne de touche, avec les manageuses, avec les coachs, les assistantes et les manageuses des autres équipes. Une présentatrice commentait les arrivées des différentes équipes :

\- Tout d'abord, voici l'académie militaire des Mers Lunaires...

Je fus curieuse en entendant ce nom. Après tout, c'étaient eux nos prochains adversaires. Je me demandai à quoi allait ressembler leur jeu... Je verrais cela après-demain, le jour du match.

\- Ensuite, continua la présentatrice, je vous demande d'accueillir bien fort le collège Alpin ! Maintenant, le collège Universel ! Viens ensuite le collège du Mont Olympe...

C'était à nous. Riccardo nous fit un petit signé encourageant en souriant, et se mit en place, levant le panneau bien en vue. Nous nous avançâmes lentement, tandis que la présentatrice passait à nous :

\- Puis, le collège Raimon !

Nous allâmes entre un espace vide et un collège portant des maillots blancs et bleus. En fouillant rapidement dans ma mémoire, je déduisis qu'il s'agissait du collège Alpin, en tenant compte des flocons de neige sur leurs maillots. C'était la seule équipe venant du Nord que je savais qualifiée pour le tournoi national. Je remarquai qu'un jeune garçon portant le numéro 10 avait le regard dans le vide. Encore quelqu'un qui avait un problème ? A chaque fois, cela venait du Cinquième Secteur... Ce garçon devait être un impérial. Il dut sentir un regard posé sur lui car il tourna la tête vers moi. Je rougis et détournai le regard. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me mêler de mes affaires, moi !

Je sursautai en entendant :

\- Maintenant, je vous présente le collège Yin Yang !

Je me tordis pour voir l'équipe de mes amies. Leur capitaine blonde n'avait plus l'air vide qu'elle arborait lors de la précédente cérémonie d'ouverture. Cette fois-ci elle avait un regard déterminé, presque poignant. Elle me remarqua et fronça les sourcils, je cherchai donc mes amies du regard. Lou me vit la premières, étant la gardienne de but elle était juste derrière sa capitaine. Elle me fit un petit signe discret, et fit la grimace en montrant l'arrière de la file de sa tête. Evidemment, Ambre était là aussi. La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves me jeta un regard haineux qui me fit mal au coeur.

Elle m'en voulait toujours... J'aurais dû m'en douter, en fait... Si ce n'était plus le cas, Lou et Marie m'en aurait parlé. Mais quand même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine. Je crois que je n'avais jamais totalement réalisé à quel point Ambre me manquait, jusqu'à présent. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle finirait par me pardonner... Même si je n'avais jamais fait de mal !

Marie m'adressa un de ces sourires chaleureux donc elle avait le secret. Je lui souris d'une manière que j'estimai un peu triste, puis décidai de me concentrer sur mon équipe. La personne devant moi, Michael, semblait tellement calme, il avait même les mains dans les poches. Je me concentrai sur lui pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Cela marcha tellement bien que je n'entendis pas les noms des autres équipes. Quand nous nous remîmes à bouger, je sortis brusquement de ma léthargie et me rendis compte qu'une équipe avec des maillots noirs et rouges s'était rangée à côté de nous, dans l'espace vide.

Le reste de la journée passa dans le flou. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais à peine le souvenir de m'être changée avec Ever, que nous étions rentrés au collège avec les autres, et que j'étais ensuite rentrée chez moi, après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis. Je restai dans cet état un peu second jusqu'au lendemain. J'avais été très peinée par le regard d'Ambre, je suis sûre que c'était ça qui m'avait mise dans cet état pour le reste de la journée. Heureusement, le lendemain, je me sentais bien mieux. J'étais de bonne humeur, je me préparai tranquillement, saluai Mère et sortis.

Tiens, c'était bizarre... D'habitude, Riccardo m'attendait devant chez moi. Là, il n'y avait personne... Je haussai les épaules et me mit en route vers le collège. Il devait avoir eu une panne de réveil. A peine eus-je pensé cela que je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Alors que j'allais ignorer le message, il vibra une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième. C'était un appel, pas un message, mon portable était en vibreur ! Je pris mon téléphone. Justement, c'était Riccardo ! Je décrochai :

\- Allô ?

\- Yuki ? I-I l s'est passé q-quelque chose...

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de mon capitaine était secouée de trémolos, pleine de désespoir, de tristesse et de peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils s'était passé, mais cela devait être sérieux... A mon tour paniquée, je me stoppai et lançai :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Riccardo ?!

Il y eut un moment de silence. De l'autre bout du fil, j'entendais Riccardo sangloter. Après un moment où ma peur ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que Riccardo gardait le silence, il dit quelque chose que je compris pas tellement il pleurait. Je lui demandai de répéter, et il réussit à articuler des phrases qui me glacèrent le sang.

\- C-C'est S-Samguk... Il-il a eu un accident... Une voi-voiture l'renversé alors qu'il au collège en vélo... Sa mère vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir... Il est dans le coma.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour les 4000 vues, vraiment ça me fait chaud au coeur. ^^ Reviews please et bonne journée/soirée à tous et à toutes ! ^^**


	33. Chapitre 32 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 31**

Je restai un moment interdite. Que... Enfin... Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Samguk avait eu un accident ? Oh bon sang... Riccardo n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me contentai de balbutier quelques mots un peu hésitants :

\- Je... Je... Je suis désolée... Ri-Riccardo. Je ne sais-sais pas quoi dire...

\- Pas de soucis, je-je comprends, Yuki... essaya t-il de me rassurer, ce qui ne marcha pas beaucoup étant donné que ma boule au ventre continua de se former dans mon ventre, et ce depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé l'accident de notre gardien.

Je hochai la tête, puis me souvins qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir au téléphone. Je me contentai donc de le remercier et raccrochai. Je mis un moment avant de pouvoir de nouveau me déplacer. Moi qui étais de bonne humeur avant, maintenant j'étais complétement déprimée, et surtout effrayée. Je ne savais pas du tout si Samguk allait s'en sortir... Et si... Et si cet accident lui était fatal... ? Non, non, non, Yuki ! Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses horribles, sinon tu n'allais jamais redevenir calme !

Alors que j'avais le collège en vue, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Oh non, en plus de ne pas savoir si Samguk allait s'en sortir, et s'il survivait s'il allait finir handicapé ou non, nous n'avions plus de gardien de but ! Comment allions-nous faire pour le match de demain contre l'académie militaire des Mers Lunaires ?! Je m'en voulus aussitôt de penser à cela. Que Samguk survive était la chose la plus importante, et pas de jouer un match ! Il nous suffisait de trouver un autre gardien... Ca ne devait pas être si difficile que ça... Non ?

Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment principal du collège. A peine fus-je entrée qu'une silhouette aux cheveux violets me sauta dessus. C'était bien entendu Ever. La jeune fille n'était pas du genre démonstrative, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit en larmes, et effectivement j'avais bien deviné. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ça se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Riccardo l'avait bien mise au courant, comme je m'en étais doutée. Notre capitaine devait être en train de parler à toute l'équipe. Ever avait le regard triste, presque vide.

\- Tu... Tu es au courant... ? chuchota t-elle sans faire disparaître ce regard de son visage.

\- Oui, soufflai-je, la gorge tellement nouée que je peinais à parler. Riccardo m'a appelée il y a quelques minutes. Je...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ever le comprit très bien et ne me fit aucun commentaire. Je la remerciai silencieusement. Elle était si compréhensive, cette fille était un vrai ange. Je lui attrapai le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers la salle de cours. Arion était déjà assis. Quand nous entrâmes et nous installâmes, j'essayai de croiser son regard, mais il était en train de crayonner quelque chose dans son cahier, la joue appuyée contre sa main.

J-P me remarqua très vite, lui, par contre. Il fit une petite moue triste et montra Arion du regard. Je devinai sans peine, connaissant mon meilleur ami, que l'accident de Samguk l'affectait beaucoup, même s'il ne voudrait jamais le montrer. A l'entraînement, il nous sourira sans aucune doute et nous racontera des paroles rassurantes, auxquelles il ne croirait pas lui-même. Ce garçon avait tellement le coeur sur la main qu'il ne pensera pas un instant à inquiéter les autres avec ses états d'âmes.

Victor s'installa à côté de moi. Je me tournai vers lui. Il me sourit gentiment, il ne devait pas être au courant. En voyant mon visage, le sien se ferma et il me demanda ce qu'il y avait. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à ce moment le professeur entra et je dus attendre la fin du cours pour lui parler. Après mes explications hasardeuses sur l'accident de Samguk, il avait l'air... Étrange. Triste, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quand je le lui demandai, il me dit d'attendre la récréation, ce que je fis. Lorsque l'heure fut enfin venue, il me répondit :

\- Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est le Cinquième Secteur qui a provoqué cet accident ! s'exclama t-il.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je en reculant d'un pas, à moitié choquée, moitié effrayée par les propos de Victor.

D'un côté, ce n'était pas une possibilité à exclure... Le Cinquième Secteur était près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, alors causer un accident... Mais tout de même ! J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'une organisation, aussi déterminée et ambitieuse soit-elle, puisse aller jusqu'à mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un d'innocent.

\- Tu as des preuves ? demandai-je timidement à Victor ?

\- Si seulement... soupira t-il. Mais je reconnais leur marque dans cette histoire. Un accident qui nous embête bien, juste avant un match ! En plus, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à faire du mal à quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal ! Ils... Qu'est-ce que je les déteste !

La haine était audible dans la voix de l'attaquant. Je savais qu'il détestait le Cinquième Secteur, mais à ce point je ne m'en étais pas doutée. J'aurais peut-être dû, d'ailleurs, étant donné le chantage que ses membres avaient exercé sur Victor au sujet de Vladimir... Au final, je pouvais comprendre ce que ressentait Victor. Je me souvins soudainement qu'hier, j'avais espéré avoir ce qu'il ressentait. Au final, je pouvais le deviner sans trop de peine. Victor avait des émotions logiques, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

\- Victor... Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais on devrait peut-être attendre d'avoir des preuves avant d'accuser le Cinquième Secteur... m'avançai-je timidement, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait réagir.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira t-il en croisant les bras, l'air renfrogné. C'est ça le problème avec leurs membres, il est impossible de trouver des preuves contre eux !

La sonnerie retentit. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse horriblement lente jusqu'à l'entraînement. Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle, le professeure m'interpella au dernier moment. Je me retournai vers lui et parlai de ma voix la plus polie :

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Tu peux me rendre un petit service ? me demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Je devais donner un document à Mme Ely, la professeure chargée de l'atelier d'arts plastiques. Sauf que je suis déjà en retard à un rendez-vous, tu peux lui apporter pour moi ?

J'acceptai et pris le document. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment où il y avait les cours d'arts plastiques. J'y fus très vite, et cherchai aussitôt la professeure. Je ne la trouvai pas, je ne savais même pas où était donné l'atelier d'arts plastiques. Je montai l'escalier pour aller au deuxième étage. En montant, je croisai une fille à la peau mate. Elle avait des cheveux très colorés : leur couleur de base était du noir, mais elle avait 8 mèches de couleur : une pour chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, et une blanche. Ses cheveux étaient coupés en carré, mais certaines mèches étaient plus longues que la partie noire. Ses yeux bleus glace formaient un joli contraste avec ses cheveux et sa peau. Je la trouvai très jolie, mais ne n'occupai pas trop d'elle, me contentant de la saluer. Elle me fit un petit sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussé.

En montant, je trébuchai et dus me rattraper à la barre pour ne pas tomber. J'étais vraiment gauche comme fille, j'avais même laissé tomber la feuille de mon professeur en me rattrapant. Je jetai un regard vers le bas de l'escalier pour voir où elle était tombée. J'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement tombée. La fille aux cheveux multicolores se jeta dessus en la voyant. Elle fit un grand bon sensationnel, chopa la feuille et se réceptionna sans aucun problème. Ouah... C'était impressionnant ! J'eus soudain une illumination. Elle avait réagi... Comme une gardienne de but... Et si... ?

Je courus vers elle et lui lançai :

\- Ouah, merci de l'avoir rattrapée !

Elle me fit un grand sourire chaleureux et me répondit d'un ton joyeux, d'une voix claire et solaire :

\- Pas de soucis ! J'ai l'habitude !

\- A ce propos... Tu ne jouerais pas au football, pas hasard ? demandai-je en récupérant ma feuille.

\- Pas dans une équipe, répondit-elle en ne cessant pas de sourire. Je m'entraîne régulièrement, tous les jours même, mais j'ai un peu peur d'essayer de rejoindre l'équipe... Tu en fais partie, d'ailleurs, je me trompe ?

Je hochai la tête et essayai de la rassurer :

\- Mais enfin, tout le monde est très gentil dans l'équipe ! En plus, on a besoin d'un gardien de but en ce moment... Samguk a eu... Un accident...

Son sourire pétillant prit la forme d'une moue compréhensive.

\- Je suis au courant, oui... Samguk est dans la classe de mon grand frère, il m'a mise au courant.

Je baissai les yeux, c'était encore dur pour moi... En même temps, ça ne faisait qu'une journée ! Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire... Je m'étais pas aperçue que je m'étais autant attachée à notre gardien de but. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, d'honnête et de sincère, évidemment que je m'étais attachée à lui, le contraire aurait été très étonnant. Je décidai de ne pas plus en parler, je ne voulais pas finir en larmes, ce n'était pas le moment de me lâcher... Je rebondis donc sur le football :

\- Tu aimerais venir dans l'équipe ? la questionnai-je.

\- Carrément ! s'écria t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau...

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'essayer ! souris-je. Je vais donner cette feuille à Mme Ely et je reviens ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Isabella ! m'assura t-elle en souriant. Mme Ely est juste en haut, dans la première salle sur la gauche.

Je la remerciai et allai donner le document de mon professeur à celle d'arts plastiques. Elle m'attendait en bas. Je la rejoignis et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de football.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Yuki ! Yuki Castaly ! me présentai-je.


	34. Chapitre 33 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. Je sais, ma pause est déjà finie. Comme quoi, je suis incapable de me passer de mes fics ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 33**

Je conduisis Isabella jusqu'aux locaux du club, mais personne n'y était. Mais bien sûr, quelle nouille ! C'était l'heure de l'entraînement, évidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas là... Je m'excusai auprès d'Isabella, et elle eut l'air de trouver mon erreur amusante. Je la menai donc jusqu'au terrain extérieur, où tout le monde était en train de s'entraîner. M. Evans me vit en premier et lança :

\- Eh bien Yuki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es en retard !

\- Oui, excusez-moi, fis-je d'un ton désolé. J'ai dû faire la messagère pour un enseignant. Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

Les autres, en entendant mes paroles, se rapprochèrent, curieux. Je croisai le regard de Victor, qui m'interrogea par ce biais. Je lui fis un petit sourire énigmatique et fit signe à Isabella de s'avancer, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle sourit joyeusement et s'exclama :

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Isabella O'Iris, mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Bella !

Ah ? Je pris mentalement note de l'appeler Bella à partir de maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Michael, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Bien que cela me semblait évident, j'échangeai un regard avec Bella pour savoir si je pouvais prendre la parole. Elle hocha la tête sans arrêter de sourire et je repris la parole, la voix laissant apparaître l'espoir qui montait en flèche au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

\- Bella voudrait rejoindre notre équipe, et... Elle est gardienne de buts !

Un léger silence s'installa. Pendant un moment, j'eus peur qu'ils l'envoient bouler, mais finalement des réactions apparurent sur les visages de mes amis. Arion fut le premier à réagir : il sauta de joie et courut nous rejoindre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?! questionna t-il en direction de Bella.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! confirma Bella en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, joyeuse. J'adore jouer au foot, mais j'avais un peu peur de vous demander de rejoindre l'équipe ! C'est Yuki qui m'a convaincue de venir !

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air reconnaissant. Je rougis un peu et regardai par terre, gênée. Décidément, cette manie d'être mal à l'aise dès qu'on disait du bien de moi n'allait jamais me passer. En même temps, je ne comprenais pas vraiment la reconnaissance de Bella : j'avais juste été là au bon endroit au bon moment...

\- Je t'en prie, chuchotai-je, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

\- Mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! m'assura t-elle.

\- Bella, est-ce que tu aimes le football ? demanda M. Evans.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime le football ! répondit Bella.

M. Evans éclata de rire en voyant l'air déterminé de Bella, c'était vrai qu'on pouvait limite voir des flammes danser dans ses yeux tellement elle était prête à jouer. Je riais aussi quand j'entendis un commentaire d'Adé qui me surprit.

\- Eh bah, deux joueurs le même jour, quel arrivage !

Étonnée, je cherchai du regard le fameux autre nouveau joueur dont parlait Adé. Je finis par le repérer : il était assis sur le banc de touche. Mais... C'était le nouveau de notre classe ! Il était arrivé ce matin, je me rappelais vaguement de son arrivée. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs et bleus, des sourcils fins, un teint plutôt mat et des yeux plutôt ronds et dorés. C'était quoi déjà son nom... ? Je me croisai la cervelle quelques secondes. Un prénom en or... Hector... ? Non, Aitor ! Voilà, c'était ça, Aitor Cazador ! Je me rapprochai de lui et lançai :

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Yuki Castaly ! On est dans la même classe, ajoutai-je devant son regard perplexe.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux, comme s'il venait juste de me remettre.

\- C'est bon, je vois qui tu es ! dit-il en se levant et me tendant la main. Moi, c'est Aitor ! Aitor Cazador !

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Aitor ! lui souhaitai-je en souriant et lui serrant la main.

\- Merci !

Mme Hills et Bella allèrent dans les locaux du club, et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune métisse portait à présent une tenue de gardienne de buts, jeune pastel et blanche. Je trouvais que cela faisait joli avec sa peau. La jeune fille alla se placer dans les cages, et Riccardo nous demanda de tous nous aligner les uns derrières les autres. Il voulait sans doute la tester. Il demanda aux défenseurs de se mettre devant, pour y aller de manière progressive au niveau puissance de frappe. J'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'Aitor jouait au poste de défenseur par ce biais.

J-P tira en premier, vers la gauche. Bella se décala d'un pas et le stoppa sans difficulté, avant de le féliciter avec un geste de son bras libre. S'enchaînèrent ensuite Wanli, Aitor, Subaru, Gabi, et moi. Je tirai en lucarne, et comme Bella était du côté opposé je crus un instant que mon tir allait rentrer. Mais Bella joignis alors les mains avant de les tendre vers le ballon. Le soleil sembla alors se refléter sur ses mains, créant un arc-en-ciel. Bella le prit dans ses mains et le jeta contre le ballon, formant ainsi une barrière bien tangible.

\- _**Barrière Arc-en-ciel !**_

Mon tir sembla d'un coup aller au ralenti, ou plutôt faire carrément du surplace. Bella marcha tranquillement vers le ballon, et le saisit juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Des félicitations pleurèrent en destination de Bella, qui nous remercia en levant le pouce en l'air. Elle envoya le ballon au suivant, Riccardo, juste après que je me sois décalée. D'un côté j'étais heureuse que notre nouvelle gardienne de buts avait une super technique, de l'autre j'étais quand même un peu frustrée : j'avais vraiment cru pouvoir marquer pendant un instant !

Nous continuâmes cette série de tirs aux buts. Personne n'arriva à marquer face à Bella, quand ce fut au tour de Victor. Le jeune attaquant eut un petit sourire moqueur. Oh oh, à tous les coups il allait lui balancer un tir d'esprit guerrier... Enfin, techniquement c'était une bonne idée pour la tester, mais il n'y allait quand même pas un peu fort ? J'avais deviné juste : les flammes violettes caractéristiques à une invocation apparurent bientôt dans le dos de Victor.

\- _**Lancelot, le Spadassin Héroïque ! Botte de Lancelot !**_

Bella écarquilla les yeux, surprise, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle tendit les mains vers le ballon. Une seconde plus tard, des fleurs de cerisiers commençaient à pousser dessus, avant de former un fouet dans les mains de la brune aux mèches colorés. Quoi, elle avait deux supers techniques ?! Et moi qui pensais au départ qu'elle débutait : elle avait déjà un niveau bien avancé ! Bella arma son fouet et le fit claquer au sol, avant de tenter de bloquer le tir de l'ancien impérial avec.

\- _**Fouet Printanier !**_

Cependant, aussi puissante soit-elle, une super technique ne faisait pas le poids face à un esprit guerrier. Bella tint bon quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise, et le boulet de canon tiré par l'élu de mon coeur se nicha aux fonds des filets. Victor sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mon coeur s'accéléra : je le trouvais vraiment beau quand il faisait ça... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je le trouvais tout le temps beau, alors...

Bella, assise par terre, tapa du poing contre le sol. Elle devait être déçue : Victor étant le dernier de la file, si elle avait arrêté son tir elle aurait laissé ses cages inviolées. Mais sa bonne humeur reprit le dessus en quelques secondes. Je ne la connaissais que depuis à peu près une heure, mais je commençais déjà à saisir le personnage : une fille toujours de bonne humeur, très positive et à l'optimiste contagieux. Elle me rappelait un peu Arion, d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment bien d'avoir une telle personnalité dans l'équipe à présent : en ces temps compliqués, une boule d'énergie positive comme elle ne pouvait que faire du bien à notre moral. Et vu les sourires que certains affichaient, moi y compris, l'optimisme de Bella commençait déjà à faire effet.

\- Dommage ! s'écria t-elle. J'aurais bien aimé arrêter tous vos tirs, mais bon c'est pas grave !

\- C'est déjà vraiment bien que tu aies deux supers techniques, sourit Riccardo en l'aidant à se relever. On a de la chance de t'avoir trouvée, surtout maintenant que nous n'avions plus de gardien...

La joie naissante retomba à ces mots. Un voile se posa sur les yeux de Riccardo, qui souriait de manière triste à présent. Je posai ma main sur mon coeur, sentant un nœud s'y former. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à Samguk pendant tout l'entraînement, mais d'un autre côté j'étais sûre qu'il ne voudrait pas que je bloque mes pensées sur son accident. J'osai quand même prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Quelqu'un sait comment il va ?

\- Son état s'est stabilisé, me répondit Gabi. Il est toujours dans le coma, ses blessures sont moins graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Il a plusieurs côtés cassées et une jambe aussi, mais rien d'autre. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, imitée par Bella. Le défenseur aux cheveux roses devaient avoir mis au courant les autres avant que j'arrive, car personne n'eut l'air surpris d'apprendre cela. Nous reprîmes l'entraînement afin de penser à autre chose. Bella était vraiment une excellente gardienne avec des yeux de lynx, elle arrivait toujours à deviner la trajectoire de nos tirs, impossible de la duper ! Elle n'hésitait pas à plonger pour récupérer le ballon, et elle finit plusieurs fois étalée par terre. Cependant ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

Nous arrêtâmes l'entraînement au bout de trois heures. Nous l'avions un peu prolongé pour nous familiariser à avoir Bella dans les buts. Dit comme cela c'était un peu bizarre, mais ça faisait vraiment étrange de ne pas avoir le même gardien de buts qu'avant... Nous ne jouions pas exactement de la même manière, et c'était un peu... Perturbant.

M. Evans, qui s'était éloigné quelques minutes plus tôt pour répondre à un appel téléphonique, arriva au moment où nous nous apprêtions à aller aux vestiaires et nous arrêta :

\- Demain, nous finirons l'entraînement plus tôt, nous annonça t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'étonna Riccardo. Il faut que nous nous habituons à jouer avec Bella dans les buts, et...

\- Je sais, le coupa notre coach, je ne ferais pas ça sans une bonne raison.

Il attendit que nous l'écoutions tous avant de reprendre :

\- Nous irons à la Royal Academy. Jude vient de m'appeler. Il veut nous parler de quelque chose de très important : la Rébellion.


	35. Chapitre 34 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go. Désolée pour le retard ! ^^'**

 **Chapitre 34**

La journée du lendemain me sembla passer à une lenteur horrible. Je ne cessai de jeter des coups d'œil à ma montre, et de soupirer. Pourquoi c'était toujours quand on attendait quelque chose que le temps se mettait à passer lentement ? J'étais vraiment impatiente d'aller à la Royal Academy. Evidemment, j'appréhendai un peu. Le match contre la Royal Academy restait imprimé dans ma mémoire, et pas forcément pour des raisons positives. Je me rappelai surtout de la violence de Rex, et de sa tentative de strangulation envers Dracon.

Mais malgré tout cela, je voulais quand même y aller. J'avais envie de savoir ce que M. Sharp avait à nous dire. Nous ne l'avions pas revu depuis le match contre son collège, même pas M. Evans ou Mme Hills. Sans doute était-il occupé à travailler sur les choses concernant la Rébellion dont il voulait nous parler. Le quartier général de la Rébellion était à la Royal Academy ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que M. Evans, je pense que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pas après m'être rendue compte que la plupart des impériaux de la Royal Academy étaient heureux de l'être. Enfin, je disais ça, mais après tout ç'aurait été encore plus étrange pour la Baie des Pirates.

Je n'étais pas la seule à trépigner. Victor, qui était mon voisin en cours de japonais, était lui aussi agité de petits gestes nerveux qui montraient son impatience. Bien sûr, il essayait de le cacher, c'était de Victor Blade dont je parlais. Mais le simple fait qu'il me demanda l'heure plusieurs fois en un seul cours confirmait ma théorie. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait sans doute rapidement agacée, mais là je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Enfin, la sonnerie marquant la fin du dernier cours de la journée retentit. Je me dépêchai de rassembler mes affaires, et attendis Arion et les autres à la porte de la salle. Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions beaucoup de footballeurs dans la même classe : Arion, J-P, Ever, Aitor, Victor et moi. Une fois que tous mes amis m'eurent rejointe, nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller au club. Même l'entraînement, bien que raccourci, me sembla long ! Encore, beaucoup moins que les cours, heureusement. J'avais de bonnes notes, mais quand je ne m'intéressais pas au sujet des cours j'étais tout simplement incapable de me concentrer dessus. J'espère que ce défaut ne me portera pas trop préjudice dans la suite des mes études...

Vers 18 heures, nous arrêtâmes l'entraînement et allâmes nous changer. Alors que nous prenions le bus pour aller à la Royal Academy, je me décidai à envoyer un message à Mère. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si je rentrai plus tard que d'habitude. Mais quelle excuse utiliser ? Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas lui dire que j'allais dans un autre collège afin d'assister à une sorte de réunion concernant un plan pour faire chuter le Cinquième Secteur. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. J'imaginai tellement bien la tête qu'elle pourrait faire en recevant un message pareil. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle connaisse le Cinquième Secteur. J'optai finalement pour quelque chose parlant de danse, c'était ce qui me semblait la plus sûre comme option.

 _Yuki : Notre professeure de danse veut nous faire travailler un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui. J'essaierai de rentrer pour le dîner !_

Je reçus sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le bâtiment de la Royal Academy était en vue :

 _Mère : Très bien. A ce soir, et fais attention en rentrant._

Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Depuis quelques jours, notre relation s'était améliorée. La veille, nous avions même échangé des plaisanteries lors du repas. Je me sentais bien mieux comme ça, en bon termes avec elle, que quand je lui faisais la tête. Il y avait des choses que j'avais encore un peu de mal à digérer, ce qu'elle avait dit à Ambre, Marie et Lou entre autres, mais je ne pouvais pas rester fâchée longtemps. C'était dans ma nature : c'était déjà exceptionnel que je me sois énervée.

Nous arrivâmes à la Royal Academy. Je pris une grande inspiration et me levai, suivant les autres pour descendre du bus. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de la Royal Academy. Je pouvais voir que les autres étaient aussi stressés que moi. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, nous ignorions que M. Sharp et son assistant dont je ne connaissais pas le nom étaient au service de la Rébellion. Avant, nous pensions qu'ils travaillaient pour le Cinquième Secteur.

Un joueur de la Royal Academy nous attendit. En nous voyant, il se dirigea vers nous. Je me rappelais de lui : il s'agit du gardien de buts titulaire. Vu que selon M. Evans, M. Sharp avait identifié les impériaux présents dans cette équipe et les avait renvoyé, il devait être du côté de la Rébellion. Pas la peine d'être méfiante envers lui, du coup. Il nous accueillit poliment et nous demanda de le suivre. Après un regard échangé avec notre coach, nous nous mîmes en marche. Le silence régnait alors que le gardien nous guidait vers une petite pièce. Il entra et nous annonça :

\- Ils sont arrivés.

Une voix que je me souvenais avoir entendue lors du match contre la Royal Academy retentit.

\- Entre, Mark.

M. Evans entra à son tour après nous avoir demandé de l'attendre quelques instants. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, nous nous mîmes à parler tous en même temps. J'échangeai quelques paroles à la fois stressées et excitées avec Arion avant de reporter mon attention sur les autres, tandis qu'Arion parlait avec J-P. Certains se demandaient ce que nous allions apprendre, d'autres étaient même un peu septiques. C'était en particulier le cas de Michael.

\- Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? Non mais, il nous a dit qu'il était du Cinquième Secteur, mais là il revire sa veste ? Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Jude Sharp n'a jamais fait partie du Cinquième Secteur, annonça alors Victor à la surprise générale.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, surpris. Il savait que M. Sharp ne faisait pas partie du Cinquième Secteur ? Pourquoi ne nous l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? A la vue des visages des autres, je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela. Mais personnellement j'avais confiance en lui. Victor avait régulièrement prouvé qu'il avait vraiment changé de camp depuis qu'il avait quitté le Cinquième Secteur.

\- M. Sharp m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, s'expliqua t-il en voyant à nos têtes que nous nous posions des questions.

Cette explication nous convint à tous. Que dire d'autres ? Nous lui faisions confiance, c'était normal. Même Michael ne trouva rien à y redire. Depuis quelques temps, les autres disaient que sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle commençait à disparaître. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas le trouver désagréable. Enfin, il y avait sans doute Bella aussi, mais elle n'était arrivée que depuis hier, elle ne devait pas encore avoir un avis sur tout le monde. De toute façon, je connaissais déjà un peu son caractère : joyeuse, altruiste, optimiste, solaire... Je doutais fortement qu'elle puisse être méchante avec qui que ce soit.

Au bout d'un petit moment, notre coach revint et nous demanda d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes immédiatement. M. Sharp et son assistant se tenait au milieu d'une pièce plutôt sombre et sans fenêtres. Des ordinateurs allumés brillaient dans la légère pénombre ambiante. Si je n'avais pas su que nous étions au Q.G de la Rébellion, je nous aurais plutôt cru au Cinquième Secteur.

Nous nous rassemblâmes autour des trois adultes. Ils parlaient entre eux quand ils remarquèrent notre présence. Jude Sharp se tourna vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres. Je dus retenir un soupir de soulagement, il avait l'air bien plus sympathique que lors du match contre la Royal Academy. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais aussi stressée avant que je me calme. M. Sharp nous expliqua qu'ils venaient d'établir ce Q.G, et il nous remercia d'être venus malgré la première impression négative que nous avions dû avoir de lui.

\- Merci à vous de nous fournir des informations sur la Rébellion, fit poliment Riccardo.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas affronter le Cinquième Secteur si nous n'avez pas les informations nécessaires, avança M. Jude.

Il commença à nous expliquer des choses un peu compliquées, que je ne compris pas vraiment. Je savais juste qu'il nous parlait de l'influence du Cinquième Secteur. Voyons que j'étais un peu perdue, Ever me chuchota :

\- En résumé, il nous explique que le Cinquième Secteur a une influence incommensurable. Perdre le moindre match serait fatal à la Rébellion, car nous sommes l'équipe qui est à son origine. Nous sommes obligés de gagner ce tournoi si nous voulons aller jusqu'au bout de notre révolution.

M. Sharp nous avait confirmé ce que nous avions déjà établi. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. A la moindre défaite, tout serait fini. Si nous faisions ça, nous allions perdre tout ce pour quoi nous avions travaillé, ce pour quoi nous nous étions battus depuis le début. Je refusai que cela arrive ! Je ne voulais pas que le Cinquième Secteur arrive à ses fins !

J'étais partie dans mes pensées, quand je vis arriver deux autres personnes. Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que je connaissais l'un d'entre eux. C'était M. Travis ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait ? Apparemment, M. Evans le connaissait car il écarquillait les yeux. Mme Hills avait l'air aussi surprise que lui.

\- M. Hillman ? s'étonna t-elle. Que faites vous ici ?

\- Je vous présente le chef de la Rébellion, nous annonça M. Sharp.


	36. Chapitre 35 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 35**

Certains joueurs échangèrent des regards perplexes. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas connaître cet homme. Mais Ever semblait aussi surprise que Mme Hills. Je me penchai vers elle et lui chuchotai :

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Il s'agit de Seymour Hillman, m'expliqua t-elle sur le même ton, sans cesser d'observer ce qu'il se passait au niveau des adultes. Il a été le premier véritable coach de Raimon, et aussi l'assistant de M. Travis lors du FFI.

Je la remerciai et reportai mon attention sur les adultes. Maintenant je comprenais mieux la surprise de M. Evans et de Mme Hills. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à le voir ici.

\- C'est donc vous qui deviendrez l'Empereur Sacré si nous remportons le tournoi ? conclut M. Evans quand M. Sharp, M. Travis et M. Hillman eurent fini leurs explications.

De ce que j'avais compris, c'était ce qui allait se passer. Il fallait bien avoir un candidat au poste d'Empereur Sacré que était du côté de la Rébellion, étant donné que le Tournoi de la Route du Sacre servirait également à élire le nouvel Empereur Sacré. L'actuel, Alex Zabel, était bien entendu lui aussi en course. Si jamais nous perdions, il serait réélu et tous nos plans seraient réduits à néant. En revanche, si nous réussissions à gagner tous nos matchs jusqu'à remporter le tournoi, ce serait M. Hillman qui serait élu et qui prendrait donc la tête du Cinquième Secteur. Il pourrait ainsi mettre fin au football régulé, et la Rébellion aurait gagné.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris réellement conscience que tout reposait sur nos épaules. Les adultes avaient un plan parfaitement ficelé, et qui marcherait, mais uniquement si nous gagnions. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis pas la panique habituelle à laquelle j'avais droit dans ce genre de situation. Certes, nous avions des responsabilités énormes, mais nous pouvions le faire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tous les partisans de la Rébellion comptaient sur nous. Nous avions les capacités d'y arriver, j'en étais certaine ! Avec un capitaine comme Riccardo, des attaquants exceptionnels tels que Victor, Ever et Michael, des milieux de terrains aussi déterminés qu'Arion, et une défense plutôt équilibrée comme celle dont je faisais partie, nous pouvions déplacer des montagnes ! Et puis, jusqu'ici je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal en tant que libéro. Les nouveaux joueurs qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure étaient eux aussi doués. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais confiance en moi. C'était une sensation tellement agréable !

Malgré tout, notre gardien titulaire était dans le coma, et il était impossible qu'il ait récupéré d'ici la fin du tournoi. Mais même cette vérité ne ruina pas ma confiance en moi ; Samguk n'était pas en danger de mort, il allait guérir. Et puis, Bella était une excellente gardienne, de ce qu'elle nous avait montré. Avec elle, nos cages étaient bien protégées.

\- C'est ça, approuva M. Sharp en hochant la tête.

M. Hillman se tourna vers nous et nous adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Les enfants, je m'appelle Seymour Hillman, se présenta t-il avant de reprendre un air sérieux. J'ai vu vos matchs à la télévision. Vous vous débrouillez bien. Bien sûr, vous avez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais avec un coach comme le vôtre, je suis sûr que vous allez réussir.

\- Nous comptons sur vous, ajouta M. Travis.

\- Vous pouvez ! assura Riccardo. Au nom de toute l'équipe, je vous promets que nous allons réussir !

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut toute l'équipe. Je constatai que je n'étais pas la seule à être emplie de détermination. Arion avait l'air tellement prêt à en découdre que des flammes semblaient danser dans ses yeux ; Ever serrait les poings avec un sourire confiant ; Michael et Victor, les plus réservés de l'équipe, souriaient de la même manière qu'elle. Même Eugène semblait confiant.

Les adultes nous donnèrent les derniers détails de leur plan, et nous pûmes rentrer chez nous. Le gardien de buts de la Royal Academy nous attendait toujours dehors, son portable à la main. Il releva les yeux en nous entendant arriver et sourit.

\- Vous êtes au courant de tous, ça y est ? demanda t-il.

\- Tu l'es toi ? s'étonna Victor en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, confirma le gardien en haussant les épaules. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus d'impériaux, la Royal Academy est devenue partisane de la Rébellion.

C'était vrai que M. Sharp avait déjà déclaré avoir renvoyé tous les impériaux de son équipe. D'un côté, j'étais contente pour eux : ils étaient redevenus une équipe qui pouvait jouer pour le plaisir de jouer. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Dracon. Oh et puis zut, ça ne me coûtait rien de demander !

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment va Dracon ? lançai-je au gardien tandis que les autres commençaient à se regrouper autour de M. Evans et de Mme Hills.

\- Dracon Yale ? vérifia t-il. Oui je sais, répondit-il après que j'eus hoché la tête. Il n'aura pas de séquelles de ce que lui a fait Rex. Par contre, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que le Commandant lui a demandé de quitter l'équipe. Désolé, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même.

Je suivis mes coéquipiers en direction de notre bus, des tonnes de pensées qui tournaient dans ma tête. Le Cinquième Secteur avait dû lui faire quelque chose après qu'il ait été renvoyé de l'équipe, maintenant qu'il ne leur était plus utile, mais quoi ? Je n'osais rien imaginer, ils étaient tellement cruels que tout était possible, et avec ma tendance à m'inquiéter et à me faire des films pour rien, je refusais de me prendre la tête avec cela. Je devais me concentrer sur la Rébellion.

Nous retournâmes au collège, et je pris la direction de chez moi après être passée récupérer mes affaires. Comme d'habitude, je fus accompagnée de Riccardo, mais cette fois-ci Gabi et Ever étaient avec nous. Quand je demandai pourquoi, Gabi sourit et m'expliqua :

\- Ever et moi allons dîner chez Riccardo.

\- Tu veux venir ? me proposa ce dernier.

Mon premier réflexe aurait été de répondre oui, mais j'hésitai. N'allais-je pas gêner Ever ? Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle était amoureuse de notre capitaine, et j'avais peur de la déranger. Mais Gabi était là aussi, donc ils ne seraient pas seuls, que je vienne ou non. Je souris donc à mon tour.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! acceptai-je. Je dois demander à ma mère avant par contre, ajoutai-je en me demandant si elle allait accepter.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, nous t'attendrons ici, dit Ever.

Je les remerciai, en particulier Riccardo pour l'invitation, et nous reprîmes notre conversation. Elle tournait en grande partie sur ce que nous avions appris aujourd'hui. Ils avaient la même opinion que moi : gagner serait dur, mais nous en étions capables. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, je me sentais tellement bien dans cette équipe, avec des amis comme eux et les autres. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai, alors qu'ils m'attendaient devant le portail. J'entendis Ever et Gabi s'extasier sur ma maison, j'avais complétement oublié qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais riche. J'espérai qu'ils n'allaient pas m'en vouloir de ne pas leur en avoir parlé...

\- Mère ? fis-je en m'avançant dans l'entrée. Tu es là ?

\- Oui, me répondit-elle, du salon selon la provenance de sa voix.

J'y allai, et la découvris assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Elle leva les yeux en m'entendant entrer.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? devina t-elle avec son habituelle perspicacité.

\- En fait, commençai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas bafouiller devant son regard perçant, un ami m'a invité à dîner chez lui. Est-ce que je peux y aller ? conclus-je en baissant la voix malgré moi.

Mère était tout de même impressionnante. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle allait répondre, elle était imprévisible. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Un _ami_ t'a invité à dînez chez lui ? répéta t-elle en insistant sur le mot "ami".

D'accord, je comprenais ce qui la surprenait. C'était la première fois que j'étais invitée quelque part par un garçon. J'espérai juste qu'elle n'allait pas en tirer des conclusions hâtives... Je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments particuliers pour ce garçon ?

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins... Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Je secouai vivement la tête. Moi, amoureuse de Riccardo ? J'appréciais beaucoup notre capitaine, mais pas de cette manière. Je le laissais volontiers à Ever.

\- Non, répondis-je. Riccardo est quelqu'un de très bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Riccardo ? s'étonna t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Tu veux dire, Riccardo Di Rigo ?

Oh non ! Et si elle savait qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe ? Elle trouverait ça bizarre que je sois amie avec lui, elle mènerait son enquête et découvrirait la vérité ! Comment avais-je pu faire une gaffe pareille ?! Je me retins de me mordre la lèvre inférieure et dit avec un ton que j'espérais naturel :

\- Oui, exact. Pourquoi, tu le connais... ?

\- Lui, non, répondit-elle à mon plus grand soulagement, mais ses parents très bien. Des gens très respectables, et de notre classe sociale qui plus est. Je suis contente que tu commences à te faire des amis qui en valent la peine, reprit-elle en souriant. C'est d'accord, tu peux aller dîner chez eux. Tu salueras Claire et Alessio de ma part, et soit de retour avant 21 heures 30.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna sur son canapé et reprit sa lecture. Je me précipitai dans l'escalier menant vers ma chambre, le coeur battant. Evidemment, elle connaissait le nom de Di Rigo à cause de leur richesse ! Une vague de soulagement m'envahit tandis que je posais mes affaires et que je redescendais. Je rejoignis mes amis et leur annonçai que c'était bon, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Di Rigo, joyeux.

 **Désolée si les chapitres manquent un peu d'action, à partir du prochain match les choses devraient recommencer à bouger. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et à toutes ! ^^**


	37. Chapitre 36 (1)

**Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

 **Chapitre 36**

Les choses s'accéléraient sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte. La soirée chez Riccardo se déroula vraiment bien, dans une ambiance calme et posée, détendue en somme. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir de tels amis avec qui passer du temps. Les entraînements et les cours aussi passaient très rapidement, je les voyais à peine passer qu'ils étaient déjà terminés. Finalement je n'étais pas malheureuse d'une telle vitesse, cela m'empêchait de m'ennuyer, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le jour du match contre l'Académie militaire des Mers Lunaires arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru...

De manière générale, nous étions plutôt confiants sur ce match. La seule exception que je voyais était Gabi. Il avait l'air plus inquiet que d'habitude. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il avait, il m'avait répondu qu'il se posait des questions sur Aitor. C'était vrai que le défenseur aux cheveux bleus clairs était parfois un peu étrange ; à un moment il était gentil, souriant, affable, l'instant d'après il accusait tel ou tel membre de l'équipe d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait un peu à semer la discorde entre nous... Je me doutais bien que Gabi le soupçonnait d'être un impérial, mais personnellement je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, peut-être qu'il essayait juste de se faire remarquer, mais d'une mauvaise manière. J'avais déjà essayé d'évoquer le sujet avec Aitor, mais je m'étais découragée au dernier moment, lui parlant d'un sujet banal qui n'avait rien à voir avec mes doutes. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours, et de toute façon ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire des reproches. Je serais bien prétentieuse de lui faire la morale alors que ce n'était pas mon rôle...

Nous allâmes au même stade où s'était déroulé la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi national, et cette fois-ci nous prîmes le train pour aller au stade qui nous avait été attribué. Nous nous installâmes tout en discutant joyeusement. Alors que j'écoutais tranquillement Arion débattre avec Victor sur nos chances de gagner, j'aperçus les joueurs des Mers Lunaires. Nous allions donc voyager en face d'eux ? Cela risquait d'être gênant, de devoir regarder nos futurs adversaires dans les yeux sans leur parler... Surtout que les Mers Lunaires était une équipe dirigée par le Cinquième Secteur.

Alors que les joueurs des Mers Lunaires défilait pour s'installer un à un, je vis un joueurs que je connaissais. Je mis quelques secondes à percuter. Des cheveux violets, des yeux bruns avec un reflet jaunâtre. Oh bon sang, c'était Doug ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Je croyais qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter le football, et le voilà qui faisait son apparition parmi les rangs d'une équipe du Cinquième Secteur ? Alors là je n'y comprenais plus rien...

\- Doug ! s'écria Riccardo en se redressant et en écarquillant les yeux, l'air aussi surpris que moi.

Apparemment les joueurs des Mers Lunaires ne pouvaient pas nous entendre, la vitre qui séparait nos deux équipes devait être insonorisée. Cependant, Doug dut deviner sans problème la raison de notre surprise, car il afficha un air à la fois hautain, fier et triomphant. Mon coeur se serra légèrement en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de son capitaine, qui devait être le gardien de buts au vu de son maillot. Je n'avais jamais énormément aimé Doug, mais je ne le détestais pas non plus.

Les autres discutaient, surtout de Doug, tandis que je faisais un petit résumé à Bella, qui n'avait jamais rencontré Doug. La jeune fille hocha la tête à la fin de mon récit, puis un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Je me rappelais alors que c'était pour elle son premier match avec nous.

\- Tu te sens prête ? lui demandai-je.

\- Evidemment ! me répondit-elle, joyeuse. Je n'ai aucune raison de stresser ! Vous avez l'air d'être de supers coéquipiers, donc j'ai hâte de commencer !

Je souriais, elle avait vraiment un don pour nous remonter le moral, quand elle parlait je me sentais toujours mieux après avoir un peu parlé avec elle. Elle avait cet effet relaxant...

\- Je suis sûre que tu seras géniale, m'écriai-je. Nous avons de la chance de t'avoir avec nous.

\- Merci !

Finalement, je me contentais d'écouter les autres parler pendant le reste du trajet. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à notre stade. En descendant, je cherchais le moindre indice qui aurait pu nous renseigner sur la particularité de notre stade, mais de l'extérieur il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Cependant, je ne savais pas où nous étions exactement, mais il y avait tellement de vent que des fois nous étions poussés vers le côté, nous faisant marcher de travers.

Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse. Le vestiaires des filles se remplissait peu à peu, au départ j'avais été seule, puis il y avait eu Ever, et maintenant Bella se rajoutait. Allions-nous continuer comme cela ? J'espérais bien, c'était sympa de ne plus être la seule fille joueuse ! Nous sortîmes et retrouvâmes les garçons sur le terrain. Arion et J-P étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer ensemble. Ever me poussa discrètement vers Victor, et me fit un clin d'œil. Je ne puis empêcher mes joues de prendre une teinte rougeâtre et me dirigeai vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Il me fit un petit sourire et ne dit rien, nous nous étions déjà échauffés ensemble après tout. En revanche, le sourire c'était nouveau. Je pense que nous étions en train d'instaurer une vraie relation entre nous, lentement mais sûrement. Bien sûr, pour le moment cela restait de l'amitié, mais je cultivais l'espoir fou qu'un jour, peut-être... Mais je me demandais toujours si je le méritais vraiment.

Je finis par surprendre quelques éclats de voix venant du banc de touche.

\- Mais pourquoi vous me mettez sur le banc ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas Gabi, tenta de le rassurer M. Evans. Tu auras quand même de l'importance.

Gabi soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, dépité. Evidemment, je pouvais le comprendre ; il était l'un des défenseurs phares de l'équipe, et maintenant le coach Evans lui demandait de rester sur le banc... J'entendis Aitor murmurer quelques paroles, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre de spéculer sur les gens, mais là je commençais à avoir quelques doutes. Gabi fit la grimace quand il apprit que contrairement à lui, Aitor serrait sur le terrain. Ayant fini mon échauffement avec Victor, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Gabi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demandai-je doucement.

\- J'avoue que non, râla t-il du bout des lèvres. Je ne le sens vraiment pas, ce type ! Et pourquoi il joue et pas moi ?

J'aurais bien aimé l'aider, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, et j'avais trop peur de dire n'importe quoi sans le vouloir quand j'en avais l'habitude. Je restais donc silencieuse, en attendant que le coup d'envoi soit donné. Wanli finit par m'appeler, ils se mettaient en place. Je m'excusai auprès de Gabi et allai à ma place habituelle. Ca me faisait vraiment bizarre d'avoir Aitor à ma droite au lieu de Gabi...

Les autres étaient plus tendus qu'ils l'étaient avant de voir Doug. C'était sans aucun doute possible ça qui clochait... Notre ancien coéquipier était devenu notre ennemi, il avait rejoint une équipe du Cinquième Secteur. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ça car l'arbitre siffla le début du match. C'était Doug qui menait l'attaque, avec un attaquant que le présentateur appela Hanny Bawl. Son jeu avait pas mal évolué depuis la dernière fois que nous avions joué ensemble...

Maintenant, il jouait de manière beaucoup violente qu'avant. Il se disputa la balle quelques secondes avec Victor, mais Doug réussit à passer à Hanny, le ballon lui revint très rapidement. Après quelques dribbles, il arriva devant Aitor. Le jeune garçons aux cheveux bleus clairs griffa l'air, formant un filet rose fluo avec ses doigts, barrant le passage de Doug.

\- **_Filet de chasse !_**

Un sourire plein de mépris sur le visage, Aitor contrôla le ballon et le passa à Adé. Je pris une grande inspiration. Le match commençait déjà à être sérieux alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes à peine qu'il avait commencé. Je me frottais les mains l'une contre l'autre, sentant l'excitation et la détermination remplir chaque parcelles de mon corps. Le tournoi de la Route du Sacre commençait pour de bon, et hors de question de jouer à moitié !


End file.
